A Different Path
by grimmswan
Summary: There is no Juliet. Nick is single when his grimm abilities start. Adalind gains some perspective and self respect early. This is my vision on how the Nick and Adalind relationship could have progressed on the show. There is plot. There is smut.
1. Chapter 1

He felt lost, his life no longer his own. His aunt Marie, the only family he had left was now gone, and on top of that she had left him with so many questions, and the only answers were found in old handwritten books(most not even in english) and maybe a blutbad he had accused of kidnapping a little girl before talking the wesson into helping him look for the real culprit.

Nick Burkhardt's life had become a dark and twisted fairytale.

And that included a wicked witch, Adalind Schade.

First he see's her as she was coming out of a coffee shop and he a jewelry story, picking up his repaired watch, and she morphs into a decomposed corpse. The next time he see's her, she is dressed as a nurse and about to inject something into his dying aunt. He ends up getting hit with it, and survived it, but when he see's her again on a case and finds she's a hexenbiest, who are natural enemies of grimm's, which apparently his is now, but is forced to save her in order to save his partner Hank.

Since the moment he laid eyes on her, Adalind Schade had been constantly popping up in Nick Burkhardt's life.

Now, as he's sitting in a bar, finishing up his drink, he spots her through the barback mirror.

She's sitting with two other women from her law firm. All three wearing designer business suits, all three exceptionally beautiful women.

So why was it that Adalind was the one he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of.

Nick knew he was staring, he knew he was being obsessive, but he still paid attention to every gesture, every expression, trying to read her, know when her smile was real and when it was fake.

He saw a man strut up to her table, saw that man lean in towards the blonde, saw the blonde rebuff whatever intentions that man offered, and saw that man start to get aggressive with Nick's hexenbiest.

The grimm felt a strange wave of possessiveness overtake him for a moment, not like another man getting that close to his blonde witch.

She woged, revealing what she was to him, but the aggressor woged and revealed he was a skalengeck.

Before either wesson made another move, Nick stepped in, moving into the skalengeck's line of sight, so the reptile wesson could see he was facing a grimm.

Enough brain cells were still working to register, dealing with a ticked off hexenbiest and her grimm boyfriend, especially one wearing a badge and a gun, could lead to his own death. He decided to just walk away, no tail was worth risking his life for.

Nick turned to look at Adalind.

She didn't say thank you.

She didn't say, "I can handle myself"

What she did say was, "Guys, I'm gonna head off, I'll see you in the office on monday"

She never broke eye contact with Nick.

Adalind hadn't had it easy these last few weeks.

Since the first moment she spotted the grimm as she was walking out of the coffee shop, she had been put into one bad situation after another.

Most of it because of Sean Renard.

The royal bastard had seduced her, made her feel special, made her feel like she would be of great value to him and to his pursuit of power, but lately, he's been growing more and more distant. As if expecting her to earn his affection, wanting her to take more risks for him, with little support or even a reason.

Why kill a woman who was already dying, why didn't Renard talk to the man who just so happened to be a detective in the precinct of which he was captain.

Burkhardt was a new grimm, Adalind had not known that at the time, but now she believed Sean Renard could have been a big help and would have had an advantage if he had just approached Burkhardt and talked with him like civilized people, instead of all this intrigue.

She had thought she was in love with Sean, but she was starting to wonder if she was really only in love with a facade, an illusion he had shown her in order to get her to join him.

Adalind had decided to go out for some happy hour drinks with her coworkers, blow off some steam. When that skalengeck came up and the grimm came to her rescue, the hexenbiest wondered if maybe she and Nick both needed a little something to get their minds off the crazy their lives had become.

There was something in his eyes that told her he needed an escape, a reprieve, from his life as much as she did from hers.

Adalind made her way out of the pub, with Nick close behind her. The minute they were outside, she pulled him into an alleyway and pounced on him with a hungry kiss.

His arms wrapped tight around her of their own volition. His body responding before his mind could fully process what was happening.

By the time it did register, Adalind had already pulled back, he stared at her with shock and confusion. She knew he was a grimm. They had a bitter history, short as it was. So why did she kiss him.

But more surprising for Nick was the realization he wanted her to do it again.

Arms around his neck, Adalind looked at Nick flirtatiously and said, "We're both adults. We both know what we need, what we want. Come back to my place, you would be able to leave whenever you want, but if you wanted to stay awhile, a little hate sex could be good for the both of us."

A small voice was telling him, this wasn't right. She was a hexenbiest. She had tried to kill his aunt. Having a one night stand with her would be foolish and irresponsible.

But a stronger voice was screaming at him to follow the blonde back to her place and experience all the carnal pleasures a hexenbiest had to offer.

Nick got into his car, he could have driven in a different direction, back to his apartment. What he did, was follow Adalind Schade. Whatever she was offering, Nick was more than happy to accept.

When they reached her place and she was unlocking her door, she threw over her shoulder "You could still back out grimm, I would understand if you think you couldn't handle being with someone like me."

It sounded like a challenge. Who was the strongest of the two of them.

Well, Nick was never one to back down from a challenge.

Once inside, he pinned her to the wall and devoured her lips in a primal kiss. His hands pressed hard on her body, exploring her feminine form.

Her hands quickly devested him of his jacket and shirt, but when she got to his pants, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall.

He stared into her eyes and whispered huskily, "You will not be rushing this, my little witch, I plan on taking my time and enjoying you."

Adalind felt heat pool low, faster than she thought possible there was an aching between her legs, she could practically feel her clit pulsing with want, she needed him inside her, and so decided to use her powers to remove their clothes.

Nick seemed to sense what she was about to do, he sucked on her neck and ground himself against her, letting her feel how aroused he was and causing her to lose concentration.

She whimpered out his name, unable to stop the need from slipping out, and not really caring, just wanting more.

He moved to her breast, still covered by her shirt, wetting the area just over the nipple, feeling it harden even through the layers of fabric. Ripping the shirt from her, Nick attacked her nipples again, this time over only her bra.

Adalind was squirming with impatience "No more teasing. Just fuck me Burkhardt, we both know you want too" She growled through clenched teeth.

Nick smirked "Now what fun would that be"

His danced his fingers over her waist, finally removing her skirt, the article pooling at her feet.

She quickly kicked it aside and marveled at the hunger in the grimm's eyes at he stared at her body clad only in bra and panties.

He nipped and bit at the bare flesh, sliding his tongue over each area soothingly, making his way to her covered pussy, stroking over her panties with his tongue.

Nick looked up and locked eyes with Adalind as he breathed hot air then blew cold over her place of need. The material was practically soaked through with her arousal, and growing increasingly uncomfortable. At long last Nick removed the final two article of clothing, baring Adalind completely before him.

Nick unzipped his pants, lowering just enough to release his penis. Adalind licked her lips at the sight. But before she could drop to her knees to have a taste, Nick wrapped Adalind's legs around his waist and thrust into her with one slick motion. She cried out in ecstasy, never believing anything could feel so good, arms and legs wrapped tight around him, determined to keep his hard cock inside of her forever.

Nick snapped his hips harder and harder, she was so wet, so hot, he felt he could lose himself inside of her, if he could bury himself deep enough within her, he could drown his pain in her bodies pleasure.

Nick cupped the back of her head as she buried her fingers in his hair and their lips met in a searing kiss as their bodies shook with release.

For a moment, they just stayed like that, breathing the same air as their minds returned to them.

"Where is your bedroom" Nick asked Adalind softly. Unwilling to break the spell that had come over them.

Adalind motioned with her hand. She expected Nick to put her down so she could lead him, but instead, he carried her, then laid her gently on the bed, staying inside of her the entire time, post orgasmic shocks shooting through her with every movement.

Adalind pressed on Nick's chest, forcing him on to his back, so she was on top. The new angle creating a different sensation and triggering a mindless need that drove the hexenbiest to ride the grimm with a fury. He gripped her hips, no doubt creating bruises, though neither one was minding much at the moment.

Pants and moans echoed in the room. The lovers unwilling and unable to hold back from voicing their ecstasy.

Adalind bounced on Nick's hard member, the glide causing her body to stutter as she was rocked by an orgasm so intense, several objects in the room rattled, including the windows.

Nick sat up, taking control once again, wrapping his arms tight around Adalind, thrusting up as he pulled her down, drawing out her orgasm and reaching for his own.

Adalind buried her fingers in Nick's hair and pulled, exposing his neck more fully and allowing her to crash her lips on a sensitive area, biting and sucking a mark, taking him with her in earth shattering, mind altering explosion of euphoria.

Now completely boneless and pliant, Adalind collapsed her full weight onto Nick, who laid her on her back and began to caress her sweetly. He slid over her body slowly, gently, whispering feather like kisses all over her face and neck. Wave after wave of bliss washed over them. And that is how they fell asleep, bodies wrapped together in lover's timeless embrace.


	2. The next step

Nick awoke to find a warm, soft body in his arms, the events of the night before replaying in his mind.

There was strangely no regret. And he felt no hurry to leave. In fact, his own body was telling him it wanted to stay and play a while longer with this incredible woman.

A voice deep inside of him, was telling him to hold onto her and never let go.

But he kept it down, no use setting himself up for heartache, when all he had been promised was one night.

Though that didn't stop him from trying to extend the one night into the morning.

When Adalind woke, she felt warmth surround her, and sweet sensations coarse through her. She was surprised to realise, Nick was not only still in her bed, but also caressing her body into arousal once again.

So the grimm was into morning sex, good to know.

Adalind was not ashamed to admit, last night was the the best sex she had ever had, and she had been hoping to figure out a way for the two of them to become fuck buddies.

She decidedly ignored that voice in the back of her mind, telling her she wanted more than just sex from Nick.

Grimms and hexenbiests do not fall in love.

Adalind buried her hands in his hair and arched her back, surrendering to the pleasure of Nick's mouth.

He went to the underside of one breast, sucking and licking the soft flesh. One hand roaming down her belly and sliding between her thighs, moving up into her core, feeling the moisture gather with every moan he pulled from her.

With his mouth on her breast and his hands between her legs, it took no time at all for Nick to have Adalind writhing beneath him.

Repositioning himself, he pushed her legs apart and slid inside her, capturing their moans in a trembling kiss.

Nick moved slowly, gently, trailing his fingertips along her sides. Adalind splayed her hands on his back, not trying to rush him, simply enjoying him, enjoying this.

Soft waves of bliss soon crashed over them. Their release like effervescent bubbles, relaxing and invigorating all at once.

They continued kissing for some time after, both hesitant to end whatever this had become.

An idea came to Adalind.

"I need a shower" She got up and headed toward the bathroom.

Nick felt a strange pain in his chest. He wondered. Did she want him to leave? To stay?

But then she looked over her shoulder and said "care to join me"

She still was leaving it up to him. Waiting to see if he was still interested or if he was done playing.

Adalind felt a shiver of delight go through her when she saw Nick get up and follow her.

The tub and shower were separate from each other. Nick took note that the tub was large enough to fit two people comfortably. The shower was no less unique, multiple showerheads and sprays, a built in seat and glass doors, the whole room was a place of luxury.

"Guilty pleasure" Adalind explained.

"I like your guilty pleasures" Nick replied, pulling her into the shower and closing the door, kissing her senseless.

This is heaven, Adalind thought. She was certain she would never be able to enter her shower again without remembering the feel of Nick lips all over her. His hands pressing on her body.

He gripped the underside her knee, resting it on his hip, and devoured her mouth as he entered her body, his tongue and dick thrusting in unison.

The shower seat became quite convenient. When Nick's legs felt too weak to support himself and Adalind, but he could not bring himself to separate from her just yet, he sat, having her straddle him, so he could continue to kiss her sweet lips.

The sound of Nick's stomach growling broke the spell and caused Adalind to giggle.

He laughed right along with her.

Well, so much for trying to be smooth and sexy.

"It sounds like a blutbad is in there," Adalind said "we better get some food into you before you end up summoning a whole pack."

They dried off. Nick slipping on his boxers, nothing else.

Adalind decided on panties and a tank top.

If Nick was going to be temptation incarnate, then it was only fair she reciprocate.

She gave him instructions as they made breakfast together. It felt so domestick and perfectly natural.

Strange how easy it was, like they had done this for years.

While preparing the meal, they kept sneaking glances and kisses. Reaching out to touch constantly, as if they were unable to stay apart for too long.

He couldn't believe how responsive she was to him. She never tried to pull away or tell him to stop, instead Adalind would pull him to her or lean in to feel more.

Then Nick's phone rang and Adalind felt a pain in the pit of her stomach, fear that Nick was being called to a crime scene. The fantasy they had, was now being invaded by reality.

"Hey, Monroe" Nick answered.

Not his partner, Adalind thought. She knew his name was Hank. Who was Monroe?

Whoever Monroe was, he seemed to be inviting Nick to something because she heard the grimm asked, "Do you mind if I bring along a hexenbiest." A questioned must have been asked, because Nick answered "I met her a few weeks ago and we spent the night together," Another pause "First time" again, another pause, "I don't know, I'll ask her," pause, "Adalind, Adalind Schade," pause, "give us about an hour and we'll meet you. Ok, bye."

Nick turns to Adalind and asks, "Do you want to meet my friend the blutbad"

"Your friends with a blutbad" Adalind asks in shock.

"Yeah, he's been helping me adjust to being a grimm. He says he's reformed and I guess helping me is his way of penance or something."

Adalind shook her head, struggling to grasp how a grimm and a blutbad could form a friendly relationship.

Then she thought longer and realized, Nick had invited her along, which meant he might want to try and have a friendly relationship with her, a hexenbiest.

He truly was an extraordinary grimm.

They finished breakfast and then got dressed. Nick told Adalind to wear something she would be comfortable in the woods with. For her, that meant an outfit she usually wore for jogging. Black sports bra, hooded sweatshirt over a tank top, yoga pants and sneakers.

Nick slipped into his clothes he had on the night before. They were all he had available, but he figured they would still work for grimm training in the forest. A henley, jeans and an old jacket.

He saw Adalind put some jars and clothes in a gym bag.

At his questioning look, she explained, "We're going into the forest, there will be a blutbad. I'm guessing, he is helping you learn how to fight or avoid being harmed by, wesson, maybe some hand to hand combat and weapons training could be involved?"

At his nod she continued, "A change of clothes is always a good idea, and I am bringing some of my healing salves in case somebody gets more seriously hurt then intended."

Nick decided to swing by his apartment before meeting up with Monroe, to get an extra change of clothes.

He actually invited her up with him. She couldn't help but notice how sparse it was compared to her place. There was no rhyme or reason to any of the decor either, just a few thing scattered here and there. Showing the grimms personality and revealing the man's interests.

"Nice Elvis lamp"

"Hey, you wouldn't believe how much tequila I had to drink to win that."

Adalind held up her hands in surrender and headed out the door, Nick carrying his bag of extra clothes, and a few other things, with him.

When they met up with Monroe, to say the blutbad was surprised, would be an understatement. He just kept glancing between Nick and Adalind, as if unsure what to make of them.

In truth, Adalind was feeling the same way. If someone had told her yesterday she would be hanging out in the wood with a grimm and a blutbad, she would have assumed they were kidnapping her.

To think she would be doing it voluntarily was beyond comprehension.

Yet, here she was. And she really didn't have any interest on leaving. The more she got to know Nick, the more she liked him.

"Monroe, this is Adalind. Adalind, Monroe." Nick introduced them, indicating each one with the motion of his hand.

"Hey, so you're a hexenbiest. That's interesting. I've never met a hexenbiest before, well I went to school with a few, but we never hung out, cause you know, nothing really in common, but you and I having something in common, you know, because we both know Nick and he invited you to join us in training and all, so…. high."

Adalind looked at Nick.

"He does that. You'll get used to it." Was the only explanation the younger man gave.

They made their way further into the woods, heading for a clearing the two men had used before. Monroe had come across an old book that talked about grimm's being able to become more powerful with each wesson encounter. He wanted to see if Nick was adjusting in such a way.

"The book said that wesson observed the grimms in their area showing more abilities after each fight. It was like what didn't kill them made them stronger, literally." The blutbad explained, clearly excited over this new information and needing to find out if it was true.

"That makes sense" Adalind commented. "Hexenbiest have always believed grimms were in the same category as themselves. The way some wesson take after animals mostly, blutbad, fuchsbau, imbibers all take mostly after the animals their woges are so similar too. But there are wesson that do not take after animals, they have different qualities, different character traits, abilities that are not so easy to explain, hexenbiest, musei, royals, so maybe grimms are wesson, they're just a type of wesson that's more, magical, for lack of a better word."

"And they can't control there woge. Since we only know a grimm when we woge, and only if that grimm is looking at us and we them when we do it." Monroe interjected, liking have an intelligent person to talk with instead of just the smart ass.

"It's like grimm's live in two world at once, half in one half in the other, not fully belonging anywhere. God, no wonder so many weant of the rails, I would go insane too, if I didn't have a place I could completely call my own." Adalind finally realized what it must be like for Nick and his ancestors. What they must have gone through. What they must have felt. Her heart broke a little for him. She and Nick were really not that different after all. Maybe they could benefit being allies, make things better for the both of them.

"Glad to see the two of you getting along." Nick dead panned.

Adalind linked her arm with his. "It's just nice to talk with another wesson about theories I have always wondered about. Grimms have always been so mysterious and dangerous, no one seems to know anything about them, that's why they are so feared. It was why I did what I did to you, and tried to do to your aunt. For that, I am deeply sorry. I was under a misguided notion that she would recover and teach you to slaughter all the wesson you encountered. I had no idea how different you were from all the stories I had grown up with."

"Tell me about, growing up I thought grimms were the stuff of nightmares, turns out, they're the stuff of annoyance"

At Adalind's curious look, Monroe explained, "Ever since Nick burst in through my door, I haven't been able to go one day without him asking me about one thing or another that's wesson related, and since I made the mistake of letting him know that I'm fluent in german, I have yet to have an uninterrupted cello practice"

Adalind wasn't buying the poor little blutbad act. She had a feeling Monroe liked have Nick around. The older man seemed to be a curious sort, who loved knowledge and wanted to find out everything about everything. Being friends with a grimm would be like getting the key to the lost library of Alexandria.

Monroe continued "You invited Nick into you house, I made that mistake, like inviting the proverbial vampire, once in, they never leave. You're stuck with Nick as much as I am now, you do know that right"

Without missing a beat Adalind said "He's cute, so I don't mind."

At Nick's smug grin, the blutbad rolls his eyes and says "Yeah, we'll see how cute you find him when he's having you go with him to some creepy old building looking for a killer wesson that could jump out of nowhere and attack."

"You could always say know" Nick interjected.

"Uh huh, and have to then deal with the kicked puppy look, don't think so, pretty sure that should be filed under unfair grimm superpowers."

"He does have such pretty eyes" Adalind flirted, making Nick turn an interesting shade.

They got to the clearing and set up. Monroe tied some melons and squash of various sizes to a tree. Nick opened his bag and brought out a crossbow and a mace. Adalind was handed a bag of tomatoes, with the instruction of throwing them at Nick anytime she felt like it from Monroe, and a or you can through them at Monroe and I will see if I shoot them with my crossbow before they hit him from Nick.

It was no surprise that Nick was a good shot. He was a cop, his job depended on it. Though Adalind did become impressed when Nick was able to hit every tomato she threw in the air for him. She used her powers to move several in the air at once, so that they were coming from different directions, giving the grimm more of a challenge, of which he met beautifully.

Then it was time for hand to hand combat.

Nick and Monroe took it easy at the beginning, getting adjusted, neither wanting to trigger a survival instinct in the other. Soon, though, they were comfortable enough to go faster, be rougher. The sparring taking on the look of two warrior in a heated match, until the spell was broken by either one of the men teasing the other about fighting like an old woman or laughing at a concern to look good in front of the pretty blonde.

Adalind watched Nick maneuver well around the larger wesson, in awe of his prowess. She couldn't help but to think about last night and how intense he had been with her. The grimm was beautiful, in how deadly he could be. She had never gotten to see him in action before, and was surprised at how much of a turn on it was for her.

Than he decided to take off his shirt.

"Are you trying to show off for your girlfriend"

"Shut up, it's hot"

"Uh huh, whatever you say man. By the way, you know she's gawking"

Nick tried to be as discreet as possible, turning to look in Adalind's direction to see if she really was gawking at him.

The blush he caught on her face was the cutest thing he had ever seen, and gave him a satisfaction to know he was not the only one infatuated.

"I take it we're done here now, or did you want to show off in front of your girlfriend some more"

"Why don't we all go get something to eat"

"You planning on putting your shirt back on first. I don't think the restaurant will let you in otherwise."

Nick just shakes his head at his friend, picking up his shirt and heading over to Adalind to inform her of the next plan.

Lunch was fun, they went to a delli Monroe was a frequent customer at. Finding out the blutbad was a vegetarian nearly made Adalind's eyes pop out of her head.

The trio talked about their professions, Monroe ended up getting so excited talking about various old clocks he either had or was working on, that the other two felt like they were in a history of clocks class.

When they finished their meals, they went to the farmers market, just to see what there was to see.

Nick couldn't help but think how nice this all was. Two people he didn't have to keep secrets from, two people who had already seen the worst in him and he the worst in them.

They were all supposed to be enemies, and yet here they were, hanging out together and actually having fun.

While Monroe was busy looking at a stand of homemade jams, Adalind pulls Nick aside and asks quietly, "I know I offered a night of hate sex, but we had way more than that last night and this morning, and you invited me along to spend the day with you and your blutbad friend, does that mean, you want more than just sex. Or…"

Nick understood Adalind's confusion, and if she has turned him down about spending time together outside of the bedroom, he would have told her one night was it. But she hadn't turned him down, and they had been having a lot of fun. He had realized she was someone in need of answers and understanding, just like him. They were more alike than he had thought possible. So, making a decision, he looks her right in the eye and asks,

"Will you have dinner with me tonight"

Mouth open, eyes wide, Adalind asks "Like a date"

"Not like a date, a real date. You know, I take you too a nice restaurant, pay for our meals, we talk and get to know more about each other, and I do my best to romance you."

Still puzzled, she says "Yes, I would love too, but I want to know, why, I mean, we could keep it casual, not try to push ourselves, no expectations, no demands."

Nick shrugs, then smirks and says "I don't really do one night stands"


	3. A Date and a Siegbarste

Nick dropped Adalind off at her apartment, telling her he wanted to pick her up to take her to dinner. He went back to his place to change into nicer clothes, while she did the same.

She chose a little black dress, diamond stud earrings, and kept her makeup classic, wanting to go with simple and flirty on the first official date.

Dinner with Nick turned out to be better than Adalind had hoped. The grimm was witty and charming, but he didn't try to be smooth or suave.

He was just real.

She never got the impression he was playing a part. That he was trying to get something out of her, besides just wanting to get to know her.

It had been a clear day, the evening no different, so Nick and Adalind walked a bit, talking about nothing in particular, and enjoying eachothers company.

When it was getting late, and they had no choice but to head home, neither wanted to part ways. They stood outside Adalind's apartment, kissing one another hungrily.

"I could, go" Nick said against her lips, "Do this right, take you to dinner a few more times."

"Or," Adalind looked up at him through her eyelashes, "you can come inside, and we"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence. It was all her fault really. Nick found her far too cute and tempting, looking at him like that, not to kiss her senseless.

They headed straight for the bedroom, kissing and removing each other's clothes along the way. Nick and Adalind tumbled to the bed, unable to hold in their laughter at how enthusiastic for one another they both felt. He trailed kisses down her body, removing the last of her garments and leaving little bite marks along the way. Peppering little kisses all over her.

Things were much more playful this time, Nick actually causing Adalind to giggle as he buried his face in her neck, his fingers tickling her sides gently.

And when he was inside her,,,,, oh, how she sang.

They spent hours touching, caressing. Never rushing or pushing, simply enjoying just being.

The next morning was no different. Nick woke Adalind with soft kisses that had her practically purring. They decided just to spend the whole day in bed, only getting out when they needed to freshen up or to eat.

It was the perfect lazy day, in Adalind's opinion. She had never had a lover want to spend the whole day with her. Content with cuddling and being truly intimate.

Nick was so sweet. It was strange that someone whose bloodline was the stuff of nightmares, turned out to be the man of her dreams.

The weekend had been the best either one had ever had.

Which meant, of course, that the week was about to go straight to hell.

It all started with a call to a judge's place. Which led to finding out a man Hank once arrested had escaped prison and was now on a path of revenge.

Finding out that escaped convict was also an ogre like wesen called a siegbarste was just the icing on the cake. Because of course this particular wesen would be ten times stronger than any human, and of course his body was damn near impossible to injure.

It was frustrating.

Hank especially was having a hard time. Nick's partner blamed himself. He wanted to take this guy down for good, not hide like some civilian.

The older detective knew every cop in Portland was out looking for the guy, but that didn't make it any easier to just sit and wait. Hank didn't want to be protected, he wanted to do his job.

There was nothing Nick could do, not for his partner and not to the siegbarste until the latter was found.

So it was decided he should just go home.

Nick called Adalind, hoping she would have some answers on what to do, also hoping she would offer him her bed and body for the night. He wanted to lose himself inside her again, to feel her writhing beneath him, to hear her pretty little moans when she came.

He knew he was addicted to her now, and he really didn't care.

Adalind smiled seeing Nick's number pop up, but when he told her his case involved a siegbarste, she decided to pull out some of her more interesting ingredients, while still on the phone with the grimm. She just got him, there was no way in hell she was losing him to a stupid, slobbery, foul smelling ogre.

The minute she opened the door, Nick wrapped her in his arms and kissed her so passionately, he was holding her up off the ground.

"God, Adalind" he breathed "I just want to burry myself in you and forget everything but the way you feel beneath me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "MMM, that sounds like the best idea I've heard all day, we should definitely move this to the bedroom than."

Nick couldn't agree more, but as they were making their way down the hall, the siegbarste came crashing through Adalind's window. On instinct, Nick pushed her behind him and lunged at the wesen, who woged and realized he was facing a grimm.

The two men fought. Nick was picked up and thrown down hard onto Adalind's coffee table, breaking it into several pieces. He was picked up again almost right away, the siegbarste wanting to know where is partner was. Though the grimm was able to get in a few good shots, the wesen's abilities and rage made them practically ineffective.

When the siegbarste had thrown Nick against a wall a good six feet away from him, Adalind threw a jar of special powder right in his face. The ogre screamed as the powder caused his face to burn so painfully, he was unable to do anything but think to get far away from the person who threw it.

He crashed out almost the way he came, causing more destruction to Adalind's home.

She ran to Nick, calling in an ambulance and checking over his injuries.

At the hospital, she called Monroe, using the number in Nick's phone, explaining what had happened. She heard the blutbad growl with rage at his friend being hurt and knew his eyes were turning red.

Good

The siegbarste had almost killed Nick, he needed to pay.

Adalind wished she could stay with Nick the whole time, but she had to secure her home, like board up the giant hole.

When she returned to Nick's side, she found out Monroe had shot the siegbarste with a special gun Nick possessed somewhere, as well as the siegbarste gift infused bullets that had made it possible to kill the wesen.

Hank had a lot of questions.

Like who shot the criminal and why, and how did they know where he and the convict would be.

Adalind had a feeling Nick was going to have to soon explain his life to his partner, especially if they were going to be working so many wesen cases together. Something was bound to slip at some point, and it would be better for Hank's sanity if he knew ahead of time.

But explanations could wait. What Nick needed to do now was rest. The staff at the hospital tried to tell her she should come back during visiting hours, but a hexenbiest was never for following someone else's rules. She sat in the chair next to him, holding his hand, marveling how in how such a short time things had changed between the two of them. A few weeks ago if she had seen him lying so vulnerable in a hospital bed, she probably would have killed him, but now all she wanted was to make sure he would be alright.

He looked at her was such affection and trust, Adalind had to use all of her self control not to tear up.

"Sorry about your house" Nick said sincerely.

"It's ok, been wanting to redecorate anyway, this just gives me a better excuse."


	4. A Decision to make

He didn't want to have this conversation. He didn't want to ask her a question where the answer could potentially rip his heart in two. He didn't want to hear her tell him she didn't feel the same for him as he did for her. He didn't want to hear her say goodbye.

But he was going to. He only hoped he survived.

It's a little later than Adalind would prefer, but she still opens the door with a bright smile on her face, Nick's knock unmistakeable.

But when she see's his face, she grows concerned. He looks like his heart is breaking.

He cupps her face, kissing her like it will be the last time.

Now Adalind starts to get scared, she knows Nick wants her, knows he cares about her, so why does it feel like they're breaking up. She wonders if that incident with the siegbarste scared him. That Nick was thinking of doing the whole brooding hero thing and push everyone away from him in order to protect them.

If that was the case, not only was it the biggest cliche out there, but it was also a huge insult to Adalind as a strong independent woman and as a hexenbiest. She knew she could take care of herself, she had proven that with the siegbarste. So, if this grimm was thinking of getting all macho and martyr on her, he had another thing coming.

"Adalind, I need to talk with you about something." Nick started, pulling her onto the couch. "I just came back from talking to Monroe. He got jumped by a group of wesen, that heard he was associating with a grimm."

"Oh, my god, is he alright" Adalind interrupted. Genuinely concerned for Nick's friend. She liked the blutbad, he was different from all the things she had heard about his kind. A unique man, just like to the man sitting in front of her now.

"He's alright" Nick clarified. "A little bruised and battered, but he will be fine." He fidgets in his seat, letting Adalind know the real purpose for this talk was about to come. "Monroe got hurt because he knew me, because others didn't like one of his kind hanging out with one of mine. They thought wesen and grimms should keep separate company. They set him up and ambushed him, he was taken by total surprise. I'm worried the same thing could happen to you."

Adalind was about to speak, but Nick held up his hands. "Wait, please, let me get this out first."

He took a deep breath to steady himself, then continued. "Monroe has become important to me. I honestly don't know what I would have done had he not offered to tell me what I was, or about the new world that was suddenly revealed to me. He's become my friend, and I don't let go of my friends easily, but I offered to stay out of his life if it meant keeping him safe. And I realized I have to make the same offer to you. You could end up getting hurt, just for knowing me. If someone found out a grimm and a hexenbiest were in a romantic relationship, and didn't approve strong enough, you could end up much worse off than Monroe."

Adalind smiled at him, "We're in a romantic relationship"

"Adalind" Nick moaned, "didn't you hear what I said."

"I heard you. You're afraid for me. But I'm curious, what did Monroe say when you offered to walk out of his life."

"He said I could go ahead and keep bothering him, that they could only surprise him once."

"Well, there's your answer. I'm a hexenbiest. We always have to watch our backs, mostly from each other. You wouldn't believe the rivalry that can go on. And now that I know there are wesen who know about the Portland grimm and are targeting any wesen who are friends with him, I know to be on alert."

"You shouldn't have to watch your back because of me"

"I knew what I was getting into. And being with you is worth any extra trouble"

Nick takes another shaky breath. There's one more thing he has to ask before he can set his mind at ease.

"There's something you need to know about me. I'm selfish. I'm an all or nothing type of guy. I either don't know you, or I see you as family. I have this tendency, when I meet someone and start to care about them, I have a hard time letting go. The longer I know them, the harder it will be to never see them. I think because I grew up lonely, moving around a lot with my aunt, always changing schools, always having to make new friends every six months, roots and family are the most important things to me."

He looks her right in the eyes. "The more I am with you, the more I want to be with you. I see this as a serious relationship, but if you don't, I need to know now, before I fall any deeper. As much as it's going to hurt to hear goodbye, it will be a lot worse later on."

"Wait, are you talking about marriage and kids someday, do you see this going in that direction." Adalind asks.

Nick nods.

She wrapps her arms around his neck and kisses him fiercely, hardly believing how lucky she got in having a man like him.

"If you think for one minute I am letting you go, then I am insulted by your lack of faith in my intelligence."

"Adalind, are you sure"

"Here's something you don't know about me. I'm selfish too. I don't give up what is mine, and Nick Burkhardt, you are mine. I have been waiting my whole life for someone like you. I had a pretty lonely childhood too, parents that never lived up to the title, always having to prove myself, never feeling like I was good enough. But you, you make me feel like I am good enough. You make me feel special, wanted, desired. And I'm not trading that in for anything, do you hear me. I want a future with you, I want to see what this thing turns into."

Nick could have passed out from the relief that overcame him. She was staying with him. She wouldn't be saying goodbye. She wanted to see what they could become as much as he did.

In an instint, Adalind found herself on her back, Nick pinning her to the couch with his body, devouring her lips, his tongue exploring her mouth.

She tilted her hips to grind herself on his hardness, a rush of pleasure coursing through her when he pressed down harder.

His hands came up under her sleep shirt, squeezing her breasts, then removing the garment, leaving her bare beneath him. She returned the favor by pushing his shirt over his head, and his pants down with her feet, reveling in the feel of the coarse hairs on his chest stimulating her sensitive nipples, and his member rubbing against her hot center.

Nick continued kissing her. He had spent hours wondering if this was going to be the last night he would ever see her, ever get to feel her. He was determined to take his time and fully appreciated what he feared he would lose.

Adalind trembled with need, Nick could not be so damn romantic and expect to still take his time. He had opened himself up to her completely, showed her a vulnerability no one had ever shown her. No one had ever made Adalind feel like they were afraid to lose her.

And the fact that it was a dangerous, deadly, sexy man being an absolute sweetheart, had her clit pulsing with want.

She wrapped her legs with his, needing to pull him inside her, crying out his name in frustration when he still did not enter her.

"Adalind, we're on your couch. Do you really want me to take you here."

"I don't care, Nick. I just want you inside me."

But Nick did care. And though they had already removed each other's clothes, he still picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to the bedroom.

She didn't make things easy for him. She peppered kisses and slid her hands over every area she could reach. And when she buried her fingers in his hair and bit down on a certain spot on his neck, it was all Nick could do, not to pin her to the wall and take her right there.

But he managed to get her to the bed.

Adalind pulled him down with her, needing his body to cover hers again. It was the greatest feeling in the world, to gave the deadliest being in existence on top of her, wanting to pleasure her.

Tongues and limbs entwined as the two joined together. Nick finally sliding into Adalind, both feeling as though they had found home. He pressed his pubic bone over her's, rubbing against her clit and intensifying the sensations of their lovemaking.

Adalind quaked with euphoria. Never believing anything could feel this good, anyone would make her feel this good. She would gladly give up everything she had, if only to spend the rest of eternity with Nick deep inside of her, fucking her into the mattress, taking her body so hard and so fast, she saw stars.

They lay there simply holding one another, for some time after. Both completely spent.

Nick had been so afraid he would be spending this time alone in his own bed, heart broken. But, he was in her bed, holding her close, feeling Adalind's skin against his own.

This was a much better outcome.

The next morning, she insisted on making them breakfast. While they were eating, Nick told her about the case he had just worked.

"I just finished this case, where a mauzhertz and a lausenschlange lived in the same building."

"Let me guess, the lausenschlange ate the mauzhertz"

"No, actually the mauzhertz killed the lausenschlange."

Nick swore Adalind's eyes would pop out of her head.

"There's no way, mauzhertz are the most timid creatures in existence."

"Well, this one ended up killing four men that we know of, the first one being his abusive father, which might have been the reason he did what he did. The guy couldn't take anymore pain and just snapped. All of the men he killed reminded him of his father. It was like he was killing him over and over again."

Adalind nodded, "I can understand that, a person can only take so much before they lash out at the whole world."

"I felt sorry for the guy. I know he is a murderer, but by the time we arrested him, his mind saw his father everywhere in every face. I'm hoping instead of prison, he gets some real help."

"I could help with that." Adalind offered. "Talk to a few associates. You already said, it was like he went insane, so it shouldn't be to hard to have him place in a hospital."

"You'd do that" Nick's smile was full of gratitude.

"Well, it is what I do."

Nick pulls Adalind into his arms and kisses her with all he was worth.

"Have I told you how incredible you are."

"I think you showed me last night" Adalind grinned.


	5. A Cop and a Grimm

"I got you something" Nick says with a grin, pulling out a handmade puka shell necklace from his pocket and handing it to Adalind.

"It's adorable." She says. "Where on earth did you find something like this."

"From some street kids. A brother and sister."

Adalind raised her eyebrows at him. Noticing there was something on his mind and guessing what it was.

"I take it we will be having company for dinner tonight."

"There's a dinner near where the kids stay that serves great burgers and shakes." Nick says, smiling and looking at her hopefully with his sweet puppy dog eyes.

Adalind just shakes her head. Mighty hunter, giant softy.

On the way there, Nick fills Adalind in on his case.

"Monroe says they sound like geiers and they are harvesting human organs because they could be a benefit to wesson."

"Sounds about right. I have never had an interest in using any myself, but I think my mother and some other hexenbiests we know, have enhanced their potions with human parts. There was a zauberbiest that came to my mother because he was unable to perform in the bedroom. When he found out the only thing that could help in in that department was consuming human testicles, he fully woged right there. He accused my mother of fucking with him. She told him, nobody could do that, since that was the reason why he had come to her in the first place. She then upped the price."

Nick barked with laughter, and had to steady himself quick, so as not to crash the car.

"These street kids we're taking to dinner, you think they might have some information for your case." Adalind asks.

"Thier names are Gracie and Hanson, and yes, I do. I think they might know more than they think they do, but they don't trust easily, especially not cops. They're just teenagers, and they could be in serious danger."

As it turned out, the kids did know something. A white van had been noticed around the area where each kid had disappeared.

Adalind promised the kids if they ever needed a lawyer, all they would have to do was call her, she would help the pro-bono.

"Thank you" Nick said, pulling her into a kiss.

"I know what it's like to only have yourself to depend on. I just had the advantage of coming from money and being able to get the best education that money could buy." Adalind shrugged.

Finding out the doctor at the free clinic, the kids had gone to, was the geier mastermind responsible for taking and killing kids was both shocking and made the detectives question their faith in humanity.

Nick was grateful they were able to arrive in time to save Hansen and Gracie, as well as Grace's boyfriend Kevin. He just was not looking forward to explaining to Adalind how he got his hand scratched up by a geier.

"What happened!" she grabbed a hold of his wrist and held it for closer inspection.

"Got into a fight with a geier. Tried to keep her from falling into a pit of fire, her claws got me." Nick deadpanned.

"With how much you keep getting injured. I wish your grimm abilities came with rapidly healing powers."

"Don't need them, I have you"

Adalind sends him a look that says, you are not as cute as you think you are. But she starts to apply a healing salve to his hand gently. Trying not to cause anymore pain and watching for any sign of infection.

"This case must have been difficult."

"They are just kids. Trying to survive. And someone that they trust betrays them. You have no idea how much I just wanted to let the grimm run things instead of the cop."

"Those two sides might end up being at war with one another more and more often. The longer you do this, the more you will see wesen working around the law, skirting the law because what they do can not be proven or prosecuted. There might be times when the cop is powerless, and the grimm has to take justice in his own hands."

The case with the spinnetod became glaring proof of that fact. It wasn't the woman's fault her species had a rapidly aging disease, and the only way to prevent it was to kill three men every few years.

But it was still murder, and Nick had no choice but to arrest her.

He had asked Adalind if she knew of any other way the woman could have been helped.

"Maybe, if she had gotten to a powerful hexenbiest in enough time. The ingredients would have been hard to find and the potion difficult to make. But you have to remember that hexenbiests are distrusted even more so than grimms. Most spinatodds would rather handle something themselves instead of trusting another creature. After all, that is why so many of them kill their mates, once they have children."

"This one didn't. Her daughter's father was still alive, and they were obviously very much in love. I hated having to arrest her, separating a family. But as a cop I had no choice."

"Well. many of your ancestors would have just cut off her head, and the heads of the rest of her family."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

But she had gotten a smile out of him. So she chalked it up to a win.

Then came a call to a jewelry store that had been broken into and the owner killed.

Finding three coins in the dead man's stomach had been strang enough. Seeing his partner get all hyped up and become more aggressive could be chalked up to adrenaline and maybe too much coffee. However, it was not so easy to dismiss the man they arrested at the scene, claiming to not only have known Nick's aunt Marie, but was engaged to her. When the steinadler told Nick the coins made people become way more ambitious and gave them more confidence to pursue that ambition, Nick realized the captain must have possession of them and they of him apparently.

Sean Renard had come into the precinct in full uniform, holding a press conference about how he was going to make Portland a power house city.

The steinadler, Farley Kolt, had warned Nick about the thieves who had killed the shop owner, would realize the captain had the coins and would go after him to retrieve them.

Luckily, Nick and Farley had arrived just in time. Though Farley got to the coins first and ran off with them.

Nick would never forget the look on his captain's face at losing the coins. It was like his entire life was coming to an end. Renard was desperate, practically begging for the coins to be returned. Like a drug addict wanting his next hit.

After retrieving the coins from Farley, all Nick wanted to do was lose himself in Adalind's arms. The whole ordeal had been so exhausting. He needed to see her, know she was still her. He didn't even bother to take the coins to the trailer first. Just went right to her place.

It was late, she had already given him a key and told him whenever he wanted to come over he was welcomed. He let himself in, set his bag on the floor beside the bed, removed his clothes, and slid in next to her, gathering her in his arms. She aroused from her sleep just enough to register he was there, and snuggle into him, a smile on her face.

The next morning, Nick woke after Adalind, she had already showered and told him he could have his turn while she made breakfast.

The morning passed pleasantly, the coins completely forgotten as Nick and Adalind talked. She was worried about how much stress he was under and suggested something to help him relax, and maybe make his life a little less complicated.

"Maybe you should set up a guys weekend for you, Monroe and Hank. Let your wesen partner get to know your cop partner. It might help for them to know each other in case something happens to you."

"Like a fishing trip?"

"Exactly, what better way for you all to sit close to one another and talk about your interests. Hank is bound to find out about the wesen community sooner or later, it would help if he was friends with a wesen first. Especially one that is friends with his partner."

"That's a good Idea."

"Of course it is. You could rent a cabin, with lots of acres of forest around it, so there would be plenty of space for Monroe to woge, in case he gets stressed. I think one of my coworkers had his bachelor party in a rustic cabin. I'll call him up and see if you knows a the perfect spot."

Adalind heads to the bedroom, but after a moment, Nick senses something is wrong. He heads back and see's his bag is open and Adalind is holding one of the coins.

"I kicked your bag by mistake, the box fell open and these coins spilled out." She explained.

The other two coins laid on the floor, Nick quickly picks them up and puts them back into the box. He can feel his stomach twist in a knot as he looks at the hexenbiest still holding the coin, twirling it between her fingers. He really doesn't want to have to fight her to get the coin back, but with it's power, no one but a grimm is able to resist.

But Nick is caught completely off guard when Adalind hands him the coin without so much as a hesitation.

"Do those coins have some sort of a supernatural property." Adalind asks.

"Yes, they make anyone who comes in contact with them more confident in following their ambitions. Some get more aggressive, like Hank did, or bolder like my captain, Sean Renard. It's almost like a drug. Most would not hand over the coins to another so easily. Only grimm seem to be immune." Nick answers puzzled. Placing the box back into the bag, he then asks her, "Didn't you feel something when you held them."

"I felt the need to call you to my bed, and have sex with you until I became pregnant with your baby, knowing you would ask me to marry you if that happened. But I can have all those things with you already. There is no need to force anything. To rush anything. So while the coins whispered to me, they weren't exactly giving me anything I didn't already have." Adalind explained with a shrug.

She already had the confidence in knowing Nick wanted to be with her. They had that conversation weeks ago. She was enjoying their courtship too much to try to rush anything, she had the confidence in believing everything will happen in it's own time. She was not about to try and manipulate Nick, just to bind him to her. It would be better for him to want to do it because he loved her, and not out of obligation. She had him in her life, she could wait for a promise of forever.

Speaking of having him.

She leans back on her bed, giving him a come hither look. "You know, the images that coin gave me did inspire some wonderful ideas. If you're interested."

Of course he was interested, Nick was always interested in Adalind.

He crawled over to her, burying his face in her stomach and plowing his way up through her breasts, on her neck, then taking her lips, slipping his tongue in, tangling with hers.

Clothes were soon thrown to the floor.

"Your life goal is to be a wife and mother?" Nick asks huskily, skimming his lips over Adalind's shoulder, neck and jaw.

"To be your wife, mother of your child" Adalind responded, scraping her teeth over Nick's collarbone.

She pushed him onto his back and licked her way down his torso, following his treasure trail to his throbbing member.

She placed her mouth over the head, licking and sucking, as if it were a popsicle. She locked eyes with Nick, enjoying the view of such a powerful man, writhing uncontrollably in pleasure from what she was doing to him. Adalind slid her lips over his shaft slowly, teasingly, eliciting the most sinful moans from the deadly hunter.

The moment she swallowed him whole, Nick cried out her name, using all of his control not to come in that moment.

"Adalind" he begged. "Let me taste you"

She took mercy on him and rotated her body, never letting go of his dick, but aligning her pussy over his mouth.

He feasted. Stroking his tongue through her petals, stabbing into her channel, then sucking in her swollen clit. Gripping her hips so tight the whole time, there were bound to be bruises.

Their moans caused intense vibrations, increasing their pleasure, driving them both hard over the edge.

As they recovered from the high, they kissed each others thighs, since they were the only areas either could reach at the moment.

Nick pulled Adalind up, claiming her lips in a kiss that had them tasting themselves on each other.

It was strangely arousing.

It didn't take long for them both to be wanting more. Kissing and heavy petting turned to breathy moans and Nick thrusting into Adalind, their sweat glistened bodies sliding together.

To be making love in broad daylight was an added thrill.

They climaxed together for the second time. Holding on to one another as if their lives depended on it.

Nick laid there, stroking Adalind's hair, amazed that such a powerful woman, would be happy with someone like him.

He made a vow to himself, to never take her for granted. It may be too early in the relationship to seriously discuss marriage, but that didn't mean he had to wait to start looking for rings or planning the perfect proposal.

Adalind had confirmed what she wanted from their relationship. What they both wanted.

Nick would not wait too long to make Adalind his.


	6. Making a choice

"I have a job I want you to do," Sean Renard told Adalind.

She was really regretting answering her phone without looking at the number first.

Adalind hadn't heard from Renard in quite some time and was surprised to find that he even knew she still existed.

Without waiting for her response he continued "I want you to seduce Hank Griffin, the grimm, Nick Burkhardt's partner. Make him fall in love with you, get close to him and you will be able to get more info on the grimm's personal life. That should help us get the key."

"Forget it, I'm done with you. I'm done with your schemes for gaining your family's power. You could just talk to Nick Burkhardt yourself and save us all a lot of grief." Adalind fumed.

The man had pretty much ignored her for weeks.

Not a call.

Not a text.

Not even an email.

Not that she had actually been thinking about him. A certain grimm had been occupying most of her thoughts. And most of her time really. When neither of them had to work. All thoughts of Sean Renard had disappeared when Nick took her in his arm and made love to her.

"Adalind, please. Why don't I take you to dinner and we can discuss this." Sean poured on the charm. Adalind was his most useful asset and she was the only one who could seduce Griffin. He wanted to get more leverage over the grimm. This was the best way to do it.

She wasn't fooled. The zauberbiest had been so smooth and suave when he first recruited her. Telling her everything she wanted to hear. But Adalind wasn't falling for it this time. She had something worth holding on to. With a man who didn't use her or manipulate her. Someone she felt herself falling in love with.

What sane person would mess that up?

"No Sean, find another hexenbiest to do your dirty work" and with that, Adalind hung up the phone, feeling a strong sense of pride within herself.

Renards false charm no longer had an effect on her. Not when she had Nick's sincerity and genuine affection every night.

She wondered if she should tell Nick about who is boss really is, but decided against it for now. She would wait to see if Renard chose to do the right thing and come clean to his detective. Things would be better that way. The two men had to work together. There was no need to start drama while there was still a chance for everything to be made right.

But if Sean Renard ever crossed that line, Adalind would make sure he paid the price for it.

When Nick showed up at her door, later that night, she is surprised to see his shirt is torn, the buttons missing as if the shirt had been ripped open. Though she liked the view, she still had to ask what happened.

"Crazy daemonfeuer woman jumped on me and ripped my shirt open" Nick said, confirming Adalind's suspicions. "We think her or her father might be responsible for burning to death a couple of men."

"I've heard of daemonfeuer, rare beings. They can breath fire. Which is how the myth of dragons came about. Known for being passionate and intense. I'm not surprised she became drawn to you, since you do kinda resemble the hero in a lot of stories." Adalind teased the grimm.

"Very funny" Nick retorted. "Monroe took me to this club where she worked. I was hoping she would help us locate her father. But when I went to their house, she pounced on me."

"She was challenging you. Offering you a taste of the wild side."

"Why"

"Let me ask you something first, and please be honest, what was your reaction when she did that" Adalind pointed to Nicks exposed chest, indicating what she meant.

"I pushed her away. Told her I was with someone. When she asked why I followed her home, I told her I was looking for her father. That's it. Do you think she was trying to distract me from finding her father?"

"Does she know you're a grimm."

"Yes"

"She knows of your ancestry. She was testing you, to see if you are a noble hero. Be careful, there might be more to this than you think. If she wanted to see if you were an honorable man, she might want you to face her father in a hero's quest."

At Nick's puzzled expression Adalind explains.

"A hero's quest was an event where the daemonfeuer would challenge a man to see who was the better being, who would get bragging rights, so to speak. Daemonfeuer considered it an honorable way to die if they lost."

"Just great" Nick said. "I don't need to be dragged into a hero's quest." Then something occurs to him and he looks at Adalind and warns "You could be in danger, if that's what she's after."

Adalind smiles "She may breathe fire." The hexenbiest woges, and levitates a large knife to her open hand. "But I have my own weapons."

Nick feels a strange mixture of fear, pride and arousal.

Fear that something could happen to Adalind.

Pride at how strong this beautiful woman was.

And arousal that this beautiful, powerful woman, was his to have every night.

She goes back to her human state, and is amazed to see desire in her grimm's eyes. The fact that he can watch her woge and still want her, was proof she had done the right thing earlier and rejected Sean.

She leads Nick into the bedroom, intent on completing what the daemonfeuer girl started.

Unfortunately, instead of Adalind, the daemonfeuer went after Monroe. Who, though a blutbad, was still no match for a dragon creature.

The lady dragon had used Monroe's cell, to call Nick, telling the grimm where the wolf and her father, would be, if he was brave enough to rescue his friend.

Bravering wasn't an issue for the grimm, but Nick knew he had to be smart about dealing with two beings that could breathe fire.

The moment he hung up with the younger daemonfeuer, Nick calls Adalind.

"The daemonfeuer took Monroe, thier at an old factory, I need your help to save him."

"I have something that will keep you from getting burned. It should be ready as soon as you get here."

When Nick walks through Adalind's kitchen, he see's a bowl of an amber sweet smelling oil.

"Simple name for it is sweet oil. If we coat ourselves in it, daemonfeuer fire won't harm us." Adalind explains. "It has to be applied to the skin, so you have to remove your shirt."

Nick felt a little guilty. Monroe was in danger and he and Adalind were standing in her kitchen, massaging sweet oil into each other's bodies. Enjoying the feel of hands sliding along the skin. Conjuring to the mind, all sorts of delicious things they could do to one another.

But they had to help each other put on the sweet oil, they had to protect themselves from getting burned alive. So, it really was for a good reason.

Still, he was not going to tell Monroe about it,,, ever.

And if he made a mental note to try it again when everyone was safe and he and Adalind were alone, well, that was no one's business but Nick's.

They were all lucky to get out of there alive.

Nick wasn't happy he had to kill the older daemonfeuer, he was just an old man who had gone a little insane over the death of his wife, and was trying to regain his honor, with help from his equally misguided daughter, who must have burned up in the factory fire.

Monroe wasn't happy about playing the damsel in distress role, and complained about it the whole trip back to his house.

Though the blutbad did remember to thank Adalind for saving him. Telling her he was impressed when the younger woman had tried to breathe fire at the hexenbiest and the witch had levitated a steel pipe and smashed the firebreather in the head with it.

Once Monroe was safe and sound in his own home. Nick and Adalind returned to hers.

"You should just move in here. Since you spend all your time here anyway."

Adalind suggested casually, giving Nick an opening to take as nothing, but he knew better. By the way her body went rigid and the fact she wasn't looking at him, but facing away, looking in her fridge for something to drink.

He walks up behind her and gathers her in his arms. He places gentle kisses along her neck and whispers, "I'll get Hank and Monroe to help me move my stuff in this weekend." Nick turns Adalind around, she smiles at him with tears in her eyes and he pulls her in, places a kiss on her lips before suggesting they shower together to help wash the sweet oil off of eachother.

Turns out, moving in with Adalind was a great reason for Monroe and Hank to start getting to know eachother better. And for Nick to tell them about Adalind's suggestion of them having a guys weekend, in the woods, miles away from the city.

"Like camping" Hank asked. Obviously unsure of that plan.

"No, in a cabin" Nick said, knowing his partner.

"Oh, well that does sound like fun, I'm game." Hank like the idea much better now.

Monroe nodded. It had been years since he had friends who would respect his weider way of life. There may be some down sides to knowing a grimm, but there were some upsides to.

Nick and Hank made sure to put in for vacation days, to make sure they wouldn't get called into the precinct when the were miles away from Portland.

For Monroe, the beauty about having his own business meant he could take whatever days off he felt like, when he felt like.

Nick didn't have much stuff. There hadn't even been a need to rent a truck. All of his furniture had been bought at a second hand store. Which meant they could be left on the sidewalk for anyone to grab. Nick's dishes consisted of one mug, used for both drinking and for soup, paper plates, and plastic utensils.

He could fit all of his clothes, with exception to his formal uniform, into a large duffel bag. The uniform was carried by its hanger in a dry cleaning bag.

There were a few things though, that Nick had collected in his life, that he wondered about taking with him.

"Your Elvis lamp and your weird dog picture can go into the office." Adalind said after seeing her boyfriend stare at the objects as if he were contemplating taking them. She had no intention of making him give up anything. She wanted it to feel like their home, not that he was intruding into her house.

So even though she thought both the lamp and the picture were ugly, the smile on Nick's face was beautiful and she preferred that over having everything in her style.

When she saw his uniform, she wondered when she would get to see him wear it, and fantasized about him removing it.

Or better yet, removing it from him, herself.

Once they had put Nick's things in their respective places. Adalind prepared a lovely meal to thank the guys for helping Nick move.

They chatted for a couple of hours, all getting to no one another better.

Hank brought up how interesting it was that Nick had become close to two people that had been involved in some way with cases that they had worked. Nick once suspecting Monroe of kidnapping a child, but of course the man was innocent and the real man found, later the clock expert had helped them with their case involving an escaped criminal.

Adalind had once been under their protection from a crazy group trying to kill the lawyers at the firm that had been responsible for closing down the business the group had worked at or owned.

"I'm telling you man" Hank commented. "I'm starting to worry about all the strays you'll pick up as you move along in your career.


	7. Telling the Truth

Adalind walks into the precinct feeling mischievous. She knows Sean will have a panic attack the moment he spots her. And she can't say she feels the slightest bit of guilt at the thought.

Sure enough, Renard rushes out of his office wide eyed at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here." He hisses.

"What's wrong Sean, afraid I'm going to make a scene."

"If the grimm see's you here,,,,,,"

Nick, Hank and Wu come into the bullpen.

Wu takes a look at the blonde and says "There is a woman out of every man's league."

"You think so?" Responds Nick, who then walks up to Adalind, pulls her into his arms, cups the back of her head and takes her lips in a kiss that made those in attendance aware there was something romantic going on between the two.

Adalind has to control the smug smirk on her face at the shock on Renard's.

The Captain looked as though he had lost all ability to think, let alone speak. A rare thing for a man such as Sean Renard to be caught off guard.

"Hey beautiful" Nick stares lovingly at Adalind, "What brings you here."

"I wanted to see you." Adalind smiles up at Nick. "and to tell you Monroe invited us to dinner. Rosalie will be there too. He thinks it will help her, to have a home cooked meal with friends. I think he has a crush on her."

Rosalie had recently come to Portland when her brother Freddie was killed in a robbery. Nick and Hank had caught the case. The fuchsbau woman had been surprised a grimm would be sincere in catching her brother's killer, and in protecting her. Nick had introduced Rosalie to Monroe, the blutbad agreeing to help keep her safe.

Ultimately, it had been Rosalie to help them, the killers had been drug addicts. Rosalie, a recovering addict, was able to figure out where they would be, and had saved Monroe when she had hit one of her brother's killers, who was about to attack Monroe, over the head with a brick.

And if that didn't spell out the beginnings of true love, then what did.

"Is Monroe doing the cooking." Nick asks suspiciously.

"Since he invited us to his house, I'm guessing he is the one making the food."

Nick grones. "You know he puts grass clippings in his coffee. Who knows what he'll do to the food."

"Monroe said he knew you would say that, and that is why he promised to keep things as normal as possible. There will still not be meat, but he won't do anything else to offend your simple pallet."

"Simple pallet? Try normal."

"Be nice. He wants to make a good impression on Rosalie, so no embarrassing him, yet."

"No promises."

There are still some things to wrap up before Nick and Hank can go home. The detective's head to their desks to finish.

"You and Burkhardt are together? When did that happen? How? You are a hexenbiest. He is a grimm. That should make you enemies, not,,,,"

Renard couldn't even finish. To say the word lover in reverence to Nick and Adalind would cause him to have an aneurysm.

"Well, Nick really is quite handsome. His eyes alone are so unique. And in bed,,,"

"Adalind" Renard growled out. He knew what the hexenbiest was doing and was not amused by it one bit.

Then a thought comes to him. "Did you give Burkhardt a zaberdrank. Make him fall in love with you. Like I wanted you to do with Hank."

"No" Adalind retorted angrily. Though keeping her voice down so not to draw the attention of anyone in the room. "He chose to be with me of his own free will. I didn't force him."

Hoping to twist the knife a bit more, Adalind adds. "And he's been choosing to live with me too."

"You're living together." Renard didn't think he could become more shocked, but that news did the impossible.

"Happily" Adalind says smugly. Maybe she was being a bit childish. But she had pined over Sean for so long, wanting him to see her as more than just an asset. To show him that she was not only over him, and immune to any more of his charms, but also prove she was in a loving relationship with someone he had wanted to use, was just a chance too good to pass up.

"And Sean, if you don't tell Nick what you are and what role you really play in all of this" Adalind warned, "I will."

Later that night, while Nick, Adalind, Monroe and Rosalie were sitting comfortable at the dinner table, The topic of the guys weekend was brought up.

"It should be a lot of fun. There are supposed to be four wheelers, and paddleboats and we can make s'mores over a campfire." Monroe's excitement has his mouth running away with him so much that he turns to Rosalie and says "You should come, it would take your mind off of things. Give you a kind of break."

Rosalie politely waves off the offer, knowing the blutbad must have just blurted out the invitation without checking with his friends first. "It's a guys weekend. I'll just be an odd person out. Thank you though."

Nick see's the play of emotions on his friends face. He knows Monroe wants to pursue a relationship with Rosalie but doesn't want to seem too pushy, and it's obvious he wants her to come.

"Actually, since Adalind and I have started this new relationship and have recently moved in together, I wanted to invite her along. It didn't really feel right to go away for several days without her."

Nick and Adalind clasp their hands under the table as way of showing they were of the same mind and agreeing to this change of plan.

"I have a friend I can invite for Hank, if he isn't dating anybody" Adalind offered. "So he won't feel like a fifth wheel."

"Than it's settled." Nick said. "Rosalie, if you want to come camping with us, we would love to have you."

The fuchsbau felt overwhelmed with the support she was being shown, and knew she could not refuse if she had wanted to. Truth was, camping with these new friends was just what she needed to help her get her sanity back.

The next day Nick is explaining to Hank about the change in the weekend plans when the captain asks him to come into his office for a word in private.

"Somebodies in trouble." Hank sing songs teasingly.

Nick just rolls his eyes at his partner. But he can't help but be puzzled at why Renard would want to speak with him.

"Nick" the captain points to a chair in front of his desk "please have a seat"

"What's this about" Nick asks. Concern growing at the serious look on his captain's face.

"Yesterday, a woman came here to see you."

"I didn't know there was some rule against girlfriends dropping by, since it was the end of the day anyway" Nick defended.

"That's not it" Renard said, holding up his hand to halt his detectives protest. "Adalind Schade is a former person of interest from one of your cases"

"So there's a rule against dating people who were involved in a case. If that were true, ser, dating life would be even more difficult for cops." Nick tried to joke. He wasn't sure he liked his boss meddling in his personal life. He had always respected his captain well enough, and always thought the feeling was mutual. So why was Captain Renard taking such an interest in Nick's dating life.

Renard realized he needed to just come out with it. Easing into an admission was not going to work.

"Adalind is a hexenbiest"

Nick's eyes went wide at his captain knowing what a hexenbiest was.

Renard continued. "My mother was a hexenbiest. My father was not." He didn't know how much the grimm knew about the wesson community and didn't want to try to overwhelm him with too much information. "I am someone of authority in the wesson community, not just the human one. When I found out there was a grimm in my precinct, whose aunt had just come into town, I had to take a few actions."

Nick's grip on his armrest tightened. "You sent Adalind to kill my aunt, didn't you."

"It was a hasty decision, I'll admit. And one I decided not to try to repeat." Renard attempted to placate the grimm. "My only reason, was that I thought she would corrupt you, or put a target on your back.

"Why tell me this now."

"I'm concerned that Adalind will try to use you to get back at me for scorning her. You are new to being a grimm. You don't fully understand how manipulative hexenbiests can be. I want you to be careful. Don't drop your guard around her."

"All do respect ser. I trust my own instincts. They haven't let me down yet. Now, if that is all, I would like to get back to doing my job. I want to have it all done, since I have a weekend trip planned with friends."

Renard nodded, dismissing Burkhardt and hoping he had done enough of a job to drive a wedge between the hexenbiest and the grimm. He had wanted Nick to feel lost in the new world he had been thrown into. That would have made it easier to manipulate him for Sean's own agenda. If Nick felt he could trust Adalind, that meant the blonde would have influence, and the bastard prince just could not let that happen.

On the drive home, Nick's mind was racing. Why hadn't Adalind told him. Did she really only hook up with him to get back at Renard, who was apparently a former side boss and ex.

He had to talk to her.

Nick find's Adalind in the bedroom, backing for their trip. The smile she gives him falters at the look on his face.

"Nick? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I had an interesting talk with my captain today. He said you used to work for him. That you had wanted him but he rejected you, and that was why you came after me, to get back at him."

"He really is a royal bastard"

At Nick questioning look Adalind explains.

"Sean Renard was born in Austria, his father a royal had an affair with a hexenbiest. Sean was never accepted by his father's side and the way I heard it, they even tried to have him and his mother killed. Renards been trying to prove he belongs in the royal line. By gaining power in Portland and by having a grimm under his influence, he thought he could achieve that. There's also a belief that your aunt had one of seven keys the royals have been after for centuries. If he can get you to give him that key, it might lead him to what he craves most, power."

She looks at Nick with her heart in her eyes and full sincerity. "I told him to explain everything to you Nick, because I knew the two of you had to work together professionally and I didn't want there to be any awkwardness between you. But the man is just too manipulative for his own good. I didn't know he would try to make you distrust me, but I guess I should have."

"Why do the royals want these seven keys'' Nick asks. It's the only thing he can process at the moment, and hoped more clarity will come.

"A treasure of great power, or so the story goes. It could all be a myth, or it could be something real. All anyone really knows about it, is that more blood has been shed for these keys than anyone could possibly believe."

Nick sits on the bed next to Adalind. "Were you once in love with Sean Renard."

"I thought I was, at one time." She answers honestly. "He's charming when he wants to be. And I wasn't able to realize at the time he only wanted to use me to further his agenda. I think maybe my mother told him to recruit me. She's power hungry too. It took falling in love with you to realize how foolish I had been, and what reel love was."

"You love me" His eyes go wide and he smiles brightly in surprise.

"Of course I do" Adalind puts her arms around Nick's neck. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

So, Adalind had told Renard to explain things to Nick because she didn't want his professional relationships to become awkward or strained, Nick really wished his captain would have had the same concern.

Sean Renard was not a man to be trusted.

Nick decided the only person he needed to keep his guard up around was his own precinct captain.

As for the woman in his arms, well,,,, there was something else of his that was up for her.

"Um Nick, don't you think we should finish packing"

"Later"

Adalind was not going to argue.


	8. Camping Trip

"Adalind, I owe you big time"

True to her word, Adalind had called a friend of her's to set up with Hank, so he wouldn't feel like a fifth wheel in what was supposed to be a guys weekend but had turned into a sort of couples getaway.

The friend, was technically Adalind's yoga instructor.

Priya Patel was of Indian and British descent, about the same height as Nick, and was pflichttreue, a snow leopard like wesen, who had no problem dating a human, just as long as he was taller than her.

Priya also loved the outdoors, was an extremely adventurous person, and most importantly, was very spontaneous.

Which was good, since Adalind only had a couple of days in advance to invite someone.

The cabin they were renting, was actually a five bedroom house. Often rented by large groups for family reunions or the like. Since it was still the off season, the place had not been taken for the weekend and the group had been able to get it at the last minute.

Five bedrooms meant that Nick and Adalind would be sharing one while everyone else could have their own.

The group chose to give Nick and Adalind the bedroom that was in what was the floor below the first floor. With the other bedrooms on the upper level, the new couple would not be heard doing anything the others would not want to hear.

Once settled in, they prepared dinner. Burgers. Non-meat for Monroe of course.

It was quite an experience for the wesen at the table, having a comfortable meal with a grimm and seeing said grimm stare lovingly at a hexenbiest.

Adalind had told Priya about Nick of course. Not wanting anyone having an unpleasant reaction at all, but especially not in front of Hank. Priya had been surprised that Adalind was dating Nick.

Not only because he was a grimm, but also a cop, not someone of status or wealth that a hexenbiest would usually date.

When Priya asked Adalind how the two had gotten together, all the blonde said was, we were inevitable. Making her believe the grimm was carrying weapons that had nothing to do with hunting and more to do with bedroom activities.

It was also surprising to see a grimm and blutbad joking around with one another. Nick and Monroe acted almost as if they were brothers.

Just further evidence of how unique Nick was as a grimm. Nothing like the horror stories the wesen had grown up hearing about.

Monroe was fascinated by Priya's style of yoga, which got her into giving him a lesson that Hank and Rosalie decided to join in on. Rosalie out of curiosity, Hank because Priya had changed into an outfit that was fitting to her curves.

Nick and Adalind opted out of the yoga lesson and decided to go for an evening walk in the woods. Holding hands and just enjoying eachothers company.

That is when they came upon a disturbing sight. They saw a man yelling at a woman, grab her by the arm and jerked her into a small house. The man was obviously angry with the woman, who was pleading with him, about what could not be made out.

Nick saw the man shift into a feral cat like woge and the woman shift into a beautiful golden bird.

"A klaustreich" Adalind stated angrily. Knowing Nick might not understand she explained. "Klaustreichs males have a tendency to be overly aggressive with anyone they see as inferior to them. Which means many of them abuse their wives or girlfriends."

As they were making their way back to the house to call the local sheriff about a potential domestic issue, (the cop in Nick coming out first, wanting to have local authorities deal with the man, as was proper procedure.) Nick asked Adalind if she had ever dated a klaustreich.

"Went out on a couple of dates with one. He said all the right things. Made me feel like I was special. Worth giving the world to. But then he started to get controlling. Had an issue when other men would try to talk to me. When he tried telling me it was my fault he was getting so angry and that I should not dress like a slut, I realized he was no prince charming. I told him I was done with him. Of course he did not take that to well, but as you know, a hexenbiest is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Oh, I have no doubt. I would have loved to have been there to see you in action. Though I probably would have wanted to kill the guy myself." Nick paused for a moment then asked, "Is that guy still around Portland?"

"Actually this was back when I was a freshman in college, in California. I was pretty naive and desperate for love and attention back then. When he realized I could kill him with a wave of my hand, he practically ran away with his tail between his legs."

They got back to the cabin and explained what they saw, leaving out the wesen details until Hank was out of ears reach.

"Klaustreichs, bastards all of them. One of them stole my girl back in high school. She ended giving birth to his child on prom night. He treated her horribly. Always putting her down, hitting her, even cheating on her. Then he just abandons her, because he did not want the responsibility." Monroe's eyes became red with rage.

"As much as I want to hurt the guy myself. We have to go by the law. We will report him and hope she presses charges. But sadly too many don't and stay with their abusers." Nick explained, hoping to make the blutbad see reason before doing something, though satisfying, would be illegal.

The sheriff Munson arrived and asked Nick and Adalind what they saw. He then promised he would check on the other couple, Tim and Robin Steinkellner, and make sure Robin was ok.

But something did not feel right.

"I think Robin might be a seltenvogel" Adalind stated.

"They are incredibly rare. If she is producing an unbezahlbar, her husband could become deadly to anyone who might try to get her to leave him." Rosalie warned.

Adalind explains to Nick. "The females produce what resembles a golden egg once in their lifetime. It grows in her throat. If not harvested carefully, she could die."

"And klaustreichs are not exactly known for being careful." Monroe growled.

Worried the woman might not have much time, it was decided that they needed to check up on the Steinkellners' themselves.

Do to no phone lines and sketchy cell service, it was possible to convince Hank to drive into town and contact the state police.

Freeing the others to put a plan into motion that would help save an abused womans life.

And it turned out that to be a good thing they decided to check up on the couple themselves.

Tim had strapped Robin into some sort of contraption that was force feeding her some disgusting mixture, no doubt trying to make the golden egg grow bigger and faster.

While Monroe knocked Tim out, Nick got her out of the device. Rosalie asked Robin if she could check her throat. Sure enough, there was a large bump and if not harvested soon, could cause problems for the young woman.

They got her out of there and took her deeper into the woods. Adalind suggesting a more peaceful environment might help Robin relax enough to let them perform the proper procedure on her.

It worked.

Robin did feel safer. Which would seem surprising considering she was trusting a grimm and a blutbad to help keep her safe. Two creatures she had always heard horror stories about.

And yet, the man who told her he loved her, who she thought was the man of her dreams, had treated her terribly. These monsters of her nightmares were the answers to her prayers.

Unfortunately, in a hurry to get Robin to a calmer place. They had forgotten to make sure Tim was immobilized.

They also had not known that sheriff Munson was all too aware of what Tim had been doing, knew of the golden egg and was waiting for his cut of the expected fortune.

The sheriff and the klaustreich showed up with guns pointing, demanding that Robin be handed back to them.

"I don't think so" Monroe snarled, going into full woga. Priya followed suit. Stealthy, quick and agile, the two wessen could easily overtake the two heartless men, who started to run away after their guns were ripped from their hands, thanks to a little help from a blonde hexenbiest.

Nick took a step toward where the wesen had run to when Rosalie shouted

"Nick, Monroe and Priya can handle the klaustreich and sheriff. I need your help in harvesting this egg before it cuts off Robins air."

Nick listened to the fuchsbau, and took out his pocket knife. Rosalie pressed down on the area around the egg firmly, so the skin would be tight, making it easier for Nick to cut a diagonal line down the middle of Robin's throat. Nick reached in, pulled gently, waiting for the pop as Rosalie instructed.

Once the egg had been removed. Adalind wrapped a scarf around the woman's throat. Giving her some much needed comfort.

"I don't want that thing" Robin said with disdain when Nick tried to hand her the egg.

No one could really be surprised. Considering it was the reason she had been kept prisoner and force fed disgusting stuff for such a long time.

"We couldn't take this from you" Nick tried to protest.

"You are a good guy. I'm sure you will find a much better use for that than Tim." Robin insisted.

"How about that youth shelter for those street kids you met a while back" Adalind suggested. She knew Nick still tried to make sure they were safe. Getting more resources for those kids would put both Nick's and her's minds at ease.

Nick admitted they were right and gave the egg to Adalind for her to keep safe.

Soon, Hank and the state cops arrived. Finding Tim and Munson tied up and waiting to be arrested for kidnapping and assault.

Nick had made it abundantly clear no one was supposed to die. Even if they deserved it. No one was supposed to kill anyone.

Monroe did not like it, but he agreed that Nick was right and it would be a better punishment for Tim to be kept prisoner, like he kept Robin.

"You guys certainly had an eventful time while I was gone" Hank commented.

"Oh, you know how things can get." Nick grinned.

"With you partner, it is becoming more and more obvious." Hank stated.

After all the excitement of the first night, the rest of the weekend passed as planned.

Hiking, fishing, sightseeing, all the things normal people did on vacation in the woods.

Rosalie and Monroe got to know each other more. The blutbad appearing like a hero in the fuchsbauer eyes for the way he was so protective over Robin and so aggressive with Tim.

Adalind was no less enamored with Nick and how wonderful he had been. It got her so turned on that she decided to do something she had never done before.

"Let's go for a walk. Just the two of us." Adalind whispered to Nick seductively.

Nick understood right away what his Adalind wanted.

They headed deep, down a path of their own making.

Once they were far enough away from the cabin, Nick pinned Adalind against a tree and devoured her lips, slipping his tongue in to tangle with hers. She moaned into their kiss as his hands roamed over her body, and cupped her breast, his thumb caressing the area over the nipple. Nick could feel it hardening beneath the layers of fabric.

Adalind arched her head back as Nick moved to mouth at her neck. She palmed his erection over his jeans, eliciting a growl.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist and pressed her harder into him. His other hand undoing the zipper from her pants, then slipping inside to find her wet warmth.

Not to be out done, Adalind maneuvered so she could udo Nick's pants and pull out his dick, wrapping her hand around the appendage and rubbing in the same rhythm and speed he was pleasuring her.

They retook each others mouths as they stimulated one another. Tongues and hips following in this dance.

They were outside, in the open. Though very exhilarating, neither one wanted to remove their clothes, so full contact would wait till later, when the were in a soft bed, in the privacy of their room and could explore each other better for satisfaction.

This was just a thrill to enjoy while they could. A new experience for both of them.

Soon they reached that peak. Crying out with their shared climax.

For a moment, they stared into eachothers eyes and smiled. Realizing how crazy they were being, knowing neither one was the type to do that sort of thing ever.

They were bringing out so much in each other. And it was certain they would continue to do so.

Nick and Adalind knew their relationship was intense, passion filled and nothing like they would ever had planned.

And they wouldn't want it any other way.


	9. Dreams

She was so soft, smelled so good. Their night together more than he had ever believed possible. Not in his wildest fantasies could he ever imagined being with a woman like her. He gave everything he had in him, not holding back in the slightest. He wanted her to remember this for the rest of her life. He wanted her to dream about this moment when she was alone and lonely, touching herself. To imprint his memory on her the way she was imprinted on his heart. He held her tight as they reached euphoria, and continued to hold her as he came back to himself, never wanting to let her go.

This felt right. He had never been with someone so passionate. She held a fire he had waited his whole life to find. She is the one, he knows it. There could be no other for him. This first night was to perfect. A one night stand could never be this intense.

He fell on his back, breathing heavy. Feeling blissful.

He reaches for her, to pull her in his arms, hold her.

"What are you doing." She looks at him with disgust. "It's just sex. Did you honestly think it would be anything more. That I would want you after tonight. That I could ever love you."

"Adalind" Nick said achingly, pleadingly.

"You are such a fool grimm."

Nick wakes up with a start. His chest felt like it was on fire. His heart pounded with fear, with pain. He looked over at the sleeping blonde next to him, reminding himself it was just a dream. It had started out so beautifully but had become a nightmare. The look on Adalind's face something he never wanted to see. At least not directed towards him.

It had broken his heart. But it was not real.

He had never been rejected. She had never shown disgust at his touch.

Adalind was in Nick's arms this very moment. They had made love earlier, then fallen asleep with her head on his chest. Her legs were entwined with his.

"She wants me. She said she loves me. She has never told me I repulse her. She has never pushed me away." Nick reminds himself.

The pain in his chest slowly resides, as he pulls Adalind in closer, tighter, inhaling her scent. He needs to fill all of his senses with her. To assure himself that this was his reality. Adalind was Nick's, and he was hers.

Adalind drifted awake to the feel of soft lips surrounded by coarse stubble moving over her breasts and collarbone. Nick's hand sliding down her side and slipping between her legs.

"Nick" she says his name on a breathy moan, burying her hands through his hair.

"I love you, Adalind."

She can hear the ache in his voice as he thrusts into her. Sense that there is something more to this than him just wanting her, but she honestly can't bring herself to stop him and ask him what his wrong. He was pounding into her with a force that had her body completely at his mercy. Lost in ecstasy, she barely registers him speaking.

"You're mine Adalind. Only mine. I can't lose you. I won't survive losing you."

Nick's thrusts got more frantic, his dick sliding into her faster, deeper. Adalind gripped onto his shoulders tight and bit down on his collarbone when he shot her into the stars. Fireworks bursting behind her eyes.

He continued to hold her tight as the came down. It seemed as if he were almost afraid to release her. As if he stopped touching her, something bad would happen.

"Nick, baby, look at me. Please tell me what is wrong."

The look on his face when he lifted his head near broke her heart.

"I love you, Adalind"

"I love you too, Nick. So please tell me why you look so heartbroken.

"Have I ever repulsed you. Please be honest. I promise I won't get upset."

Adalind didn't buy that for a second. Nick looked like his whole world depended on her answer.

"Not for a second. That was actually part of the problem. Why I got so horrible with you. I wanted to drag you to my house, tie you to my bed and ride you until I had drained you dry."

The look in Nick's eyes became hopeful, so Adalind continued.

"Yes, you are incredibly easy on the eyes. And I will admit, the idea of being with a grimm was kind of a dark fantasy for me. The ultimate forbidden fruit. Also the fact that you already knew what I was and didn't flinch away when I fully woged and tried to intimidate you during that mellifer case was like a challeng. You actually smiled. Do you have any idea how both infuriating and sexy that was. It took all of my self control, and a reminder we were in a dangerous situation, not to jump you right there."

Nick was smiling fully now. Bright and happy. Not a single trace of sadness. He was finally able to explain his behavior.

"I had this dream where we were making love that first night, but then you pushed me away, said you didn't want me. You even seemed repulsed by my touch. It felt like you were ripping my heart from my chest."

Oh, Nick." Adalind pulls him in and kissed him lovingly. "Have I ever pushed you away"

Nick shakes his head no.

She slides her hands over his chest. Presses her lips to his neck, feeling him tremble. "Does it look like I am repulsed by you."

Again Nick shakes his head no, Adalind's touch taking away his ability to speak.

Sliding her fingers down his abs, she purrs " Does it feel like I want you gone."

Nick knows he was being foolish. But he had lost people he loved in the past and he had never loved anyone like he loved Adalind. He knew if she walked away, he would go completely insane.

God help anyone who tried taking her away from him.

For the longest time, they simply touched and caressed one another. Slight brushes of hands and lips, creating gentle ripples of pleasure that were for comfort and reassurance more than anything else.

Later Nick explained. "It must have been the case I was working on. A woman killed her stepmother and stepsister, tried killing the other stepsister, but we stopped her. She wanted money, but neither had been inclined to give it to her. She was a murcielago, and she killed by screaming at a pitch that shattered glass and blood vessels. She was a beautiful woman, whose husband loved her so much, but when he lost their money in a bad investment, she told him she had never loved him. She was used to always having her way. A spoiled princess. She wanted things, dresses, jewelry, not love. The look of devastation on her husband's face was unbelievable. When I saw it, all I could think at the time was that I would not know what I would do, if you ever said you didn't love me. I guess my worst fear had to show up in a dream. I'm just glad that's all it was, a bad dream, and I can still have you in my arms every night."

Adalind places her hand on Nick's cheek, leans in and kisses him softly, slowly. Tears in her eyes at Nick's sweet confession.

"I love being in your arms every night. And You never have to worry about me ever saying I don't love you. I'm pretty certain at this point, I would rather lose every material possession I have than to lose you."

"Plus" She said teasingly, "You are certainly a lot of fun to have around."

Nick smiles at her teasing, and at the knowledge she loved him and wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her.

He wanted to tell her he wanted to marry her. Wanted to ask her right then and there. He wanted the whole world to know they belonged to each other. But it was still too early in the relationship. She would also probably tell him it was just fear making him ask. Since obviously his dream had bothered him so much, he had felt the need to fuck her into the mattress in the middle of the night.

But he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He ached to do it. For what they had to be permanent.

Though neither said it, Adalind's mother might also be a reason Nick had the nightmare.

Sean Renard had called up Catherine Schade, telling her about her daughter's dealings with a grimm. The older hexenbiest had showed up, lecturing her daughter on her choice in men, and condemning her for betraying her kind and sleeping with the enemy.

Nick had entered the home he and Adalind shared, to find the two woman in a heated argument. Catherine looked at him with great disgust, obviously believing the detective was no where near good enough for her daughter.

When Adalind argued that she loved Nick and was happy with him, that she wanted to spend her life with the grimm, the older Schade had actually slapped her.

That was when Nick snapped.

He stepped between the two women and told Catherine point blank if she ever laid a hand on Adalind again, she would find herself without a head.

"You're actually threatening me grimm" She sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Nick said calmly. "Was I being too subtle."

The older hexenbiest had seemed both shocked and impressed at this grimm standing up to her and defending the hexenbiest he was in a relationship with.

Catherine Schade left. Deciding she was not going to get through to her daughter while Burkhardt was around. Her parting shot being. "You know Sean Renard is a much better match for you than him." Motioning her head, indicating Nick.

Adalind had just shaken her head when her mother closed the door. "I'm pretty sure, her and Sean have been sleeping together on and off for years. The only reason she want wants me to stay interested is because she thinks Renard will gain power and she wants to be in his good graces, hoping to reap all of the rewards."

Nick made a mental note to have a long talk with his captain about staying out of his detectives personal lives. Especially when one of those detectives had a trailer full of weapons.

Renard was not going to ruin the best thing in his life.

The rest of the wesen community had been much better in supporting him.

Though that was do to Nick just doing his job.

A community of eisbiber had been terrorized by a trio of troll wesen. It had not been easy trying to convince the beaver like wesen to file an official complaint, or to tell him who was the witness to a murder of one of their own by the troll wesen.

But to Nick's good luck, he met another person whose nature was not completely like those of his kind.

Bud had not only had the courage to take Nick to his lodge to speak with the community, but had convinced the witness to come forward, and inspired that courage in the others.

Three eisbiber had actually offered to stay and fight with him when the troll wesen had hired reapers to kill the grimm. The reapers had followed them to the lodge after one of the troll wesen had been locked up.

Not wanting these innocent men to get hurt, Nick had of course told them to get to safety.

Nick dealt with the reapers, called Monroe, who suggesting sending both heads back to the leader of the reapers.

Monroe really was the best friend to have.

The eisbiber community had shown their appreciation by filling Nick and Adalind's house with gift baskets. Each one filled with different things. Home made jams, preserves, breads, and quilts.

Bud had stopped by with a pie baked by his wife. When the man met Adalind and saw a hexenbiest was living with a grimm, he fully woged right on the spot.

"He really is a one of a kind grimm, I mean of course you knew that. And you, you must be a one of a kind hexenbiest to be living with a grimm, not that I have met a lot of hexenbiests, or any really, except you now, and if you and Nick are living together than you must be in love, and for a hero like Nick to love someone, they must be good too. Which I am sure you are. Because you and Nick are living together, which I already said. Nick is a great guy, but of course you know that."

Adalind had smiled at the eisbiber, trying to hold in her laugh, and thanked him and his friends for all of the wonderful gifts, but insisted it was unnecessary. Nick had just been doing his job and he would always do so. He was a good man who tried to uphold the law when he could and fight for justice.

Nick and Adalind had laughed about what they were going to do with all the baked good. It was not humanly possible to eat everything before they went bad.

They had ultimately decided to give most of the stuff to the street kids, who needed it far more than them.

The eisbiber had called Adalind Nick's wife multiple time throughout their interaction. She had to tell him that she and Nick had only been together a few months and were not married.

But Adalind had loved someone assuming she and Nick were married. Getting a thrill at being called Mrs. Burkhardt. Or telling her that her husband was a good man.

She hoped one day those titles would be applied to her and Nick correctly.

There were a lot of reasons why they shouldn't work. So many differences between them. And they both carried a lot of baggage. But they didn't seem to make sense with anyone but eachother. No one else could understand them.

Nick held Adalind tightly in his arms. Though she had assured him she was not going anywhere, he still felt the affects of his dream. So as she drifted back asleep, he watched her, memorizing every detail of her face, and vowing to never take her for granted.

"I love you, Adalind. I want to marry you"

She was somewhere between awake and sleep. So Nick knew she was not fully understanding what she was saying when she answered.

"Tomorrow, Nick. Sleep now, we'll get married tomorrow."


	10. Mothers

"Captain, I need to have a word with you."

Without waiting for a response, Nick entered Sean Renard's office and closed the door.

"Maybe this should wait till another time." Renard said, not liking the look on his detective's face.

"This won't take long, ser." Nick's expression was steely as he continued. "You are my precinct captain. At work I follow your lead. I have to show you respect because you are my superior and I will continue to do so. But outside this job, we are not friends. You have no right to interfere with my personal life. You chose to keep secrets from me. I understand you must have had your reasons. Some of those reasons might have something to do with the reputation of my ancestors. The past is what it is. None of us can change it. Whatever happened, happened. With you, Adalind or Adalind's mother. Your lives and pasts are your own and I get that. Adalind and I are together, now, and I won't lose her. She has become everything to me, and I will remove the head of anyone who tries taking her from me."

Without waiting for a response, Nick leaves. He said what he needed, giving fair warning for Renard to stay out of his personal life. Whether or not the older man would listen remained to be seen.

Adalind messaged Nick and told him that she would be working late. She had told him she had received a client who was bound and determined to get everything they wanted in an estate merger and had no interest in compromise. Problem was, the other side also had no interest in compromise, which may have meant a lot of money for the lawyers, but also a lot of long hours.

Being a cop, with the weird hours he had, Nick understood.

They made a deal to message each other when they could, to keep contact with one another and let the other know they were ok.

After a long day, Nick got home first and headed into the shower. The case he had just worked was the most frustrating yet.

A doctor had created a device that was to help wesen, unfortunately it ended up malfunctioning and causing full woges for anyone to see, including Hank.

So now, not only was Nick wrestling with the guilt of not being able to help that doctor, who became a victim himself and ended up dying, but also not being able to explain to Hank that what he saw was real and he was not going insane.

Keeping the cop and the grimm world separate was getting impossible. He had to figure out how to juggle both or everyone he loved would get hurt.

Nick was so exhausted and his mind so preoccupied that he did not even bother getting into sleep pants before crawling into bed. Just laying there naked.

When Adalind got home, she was very pleased to see her grimm's state of undress. She removed her own clothes and slid in next to him, pressing against his side.

He woke to the feel of her lips on his skin and her fingertips gliding down his torso. Adalind splayed her hands down taking his member, stroking and teasing before climbing on top and inserting his hardness with in her.

Nick simply watched as his beautiful hexenbiest rode him. The way she writhed above him was like a graceful dance. He wanted to just enjoy the view, so he merely rested his hands on her thighs, making no effort to take control, giving it completely to her.

Only when Adalind lost her rhythm did Nick intervene by pressing his thumb on her clit, triggering her orgasm and allowing him to take his own.

He flipped them so she was on her back and he on top. It took only a few thrust before Nick felt release as he extended Adalind's.

Pulling themselves into each other's arms, they basked in the beauty of what they had. That they could still want to be together even after a long and stressful day was worth anything life threw at them.

"I spoke to Renard" Nick told Adalind the next day. "I informed him that who I date was my business and he should stay out of my personal life."

"Do you think he understood."

"I really don't care" Nick said with a shrug. "If he wants to keep crossing the line, than he will give me no choice but to do the same. I won't allow his need for power destroy my need to have a life with you. If he wants to mess with the grimm, than the grimm will mess with him back."

Adalind felt a chill go through her at the icy coldness of Nick's voice when he spoke that last line. There was not a doubt in her mind Nick meant what he said. Sean Renard may have high ambitions, but they were no match for Nick's desires to have a home and family.

Renard would find that working against Nick would be a foolish and possibly deadly decision.

As it turned out, the half zauberbiest, half royal felt the same way, that is, after being attacked in his own home by someone looking for the coins.

After some research, it was discovered that the captains attacker had been part of the original three thieves that had brought the coins to Nick's attention in the first place.

When this new player realized Renard didn't have the coins and had no idea where they were, he decided to find the grimm.

At Nick's home however he found himself facing not only a grimm, but the grimms hexenbiest girlfriend.

Then soon a woman dressed all in black.

The hexenbiest threw a large knife at the coin thief, killing him. The woman in black seeing a hexenbiest went after her, but was stopped by the grimm, who got between the two women and said

"Lay one hand on her and you're dead."

The woman in black stopped short with a look of surprise and said

"Nicky"

"Mom?"

It was Nick's turn to be surprised. He had believed since he was twelve years old that his parents had been killed in a car accident. Which was in fact not an accident but had been caused by the thieves looking for the coins.

Kelly Burkhardt looked at the blonde and said

"Did you give my son a zaubertrank to make him fall in love with you?"

"No" Nick and Adalind say at the same time.

"I don't know why that is everyone's first thought when they see Nick and me together. Especially considering I fell in love with him first." Adalind grumbled to herself. Though it could be heard by both grimms in the room.

"I'm sorry" Kelly explained. "Grimms and hexenbiests are not known for having compatible natures."

"And it can't be easy for a mother grimm to see her son with a hexenbiest. I know my own mother has practically disowned me for being with Nick, and, turning my back on my own kind, as she puts it."

"Mom, what is going on?"

The next moments were filled with Kelly Burkhardt explaining how she had to go into hiding because she thought that would keep Nick safe after his father and a friend of the families were killed in that car crash.

They called Monroe and Rosalie, needing their help in cleaning up and hiding the dead body.

Monroe and Nick's mom almost got into a scuffle. The blutbad not liking the dangerous scent of the stranger near his friend. The female grimm not liking a blutbad near her son.

Nick found himself having to jump in between again to stop a potential fight.

After more explanations and more shocked faces,

from the wessen on finding out Nick's dead mom was actually alive,

and from Nick's mom on finding out her son had wesen friends, in particular a blutbad, who would kill and die for him.

They went about trying to figure out if there were anymore people in Portland after Nick, Kelly, the coins or the key.

Nick apologized to his friends for the whole incident with his mother.

"Hey, no worries man. As far as family reunions go, I think that went really well. At my last family reunion, we lost three cousins and a dog… I still miss the dog."

The surprises just kept coming, when Sean Renard called Nick and informed him about the royal family sending an assassin of sorts after the grimm.

"A mavis dentes" Renard explained. "My contacts have told me the royals know about you and your key. They sent their best to kill you and retrieve that key at any cost, which may include Adalind's life."

"What makes you suddenly care about Adalind's safety, and so eager to help me now, don't you want the key and coins for yourself?" Nick accused his captain.

"If the royals get the coins and key from another source than I will gain nothing and may even end up dead myself. This is one situation where it proves more lucrative to work against my father's family than for them."

That logic could hardly be argued with. It was decided that Nick would take Kelly to the trailer, in order to retrieve the coins and she could take them to a safer location.

Adalind, Rosalie and Monroe disposed of the body in a high crime area with no witnesses.

Unfortunately, all hell was not done breaking loose in Portland.

Nick was questioned by the FBI on why a dead man had his name and address in his possession.

Adalind and Renard had to convince the feds that Nick had no clue who the dead man was, and that cops were always being targeted by one criminal or another.

The hexenbiest hated working alongside the royal bastard but knew it was necessary to protect the man she loved.

It took explains how thieves were after rare and highly valuable coins and would do anything, including assault a police captain in order to obtain them. Renard fortunately had proof in the form of uniformed officers who had been called to his home and scared away the thief/killer before he could finish his work on the captain.

The feds believed all of the evidence and decided Nick was just another detective surrounded by chaos and let him go.

However, the mavis dentes was not so keen on letting go of his prey. Attacking Nick when he was alone.

It took all the skills the grimm had to defeat the assassin. The sabre tooth tiger like wesen was fast, strong and agile. Without a doubt Nick's toughest opponent.

That was until he got home and found out his mother killed Adalind's mother.

Kelly Burkhardt explained that Catherine Schade had showed up with the intent on killing Nick and her own daughter, unless of course the latter agreed to kill the grimm herself. The two mothers had gotten into a fight. Breaking several pieces of furniture, including a mirror, of which a large shard ended up in the older hexenbiests throat.

It was obviously self defence and protecting the lives of others, but it was still something difficult to explain.

Luckily the captain was able to help in the law enforcement and paperwork department.

It would be cataloged as a murder where the suspect disappeared. They could even give a full description of Nick's mom if they wanted to since she was already leaving Portland for who knows where.

The real issue lies with telling Adalind her mother was killed by Nick's. And the grimm was afraid that it would be to much for his hexenbiest and she would decide to leave him.

Adalind had been at work, sorting out what legal documents she could in order to ensure they were all covered, by the time she got home, the mess had been cleaned up, Nick's mom was long gone and Nick himself was waiting on the couch for her, looking worse than he did that night he had offered her a reason to call off their relationship due to Monroe getting attacked and Nick not wanting the same thing to happen to her.

He explained to her the story his mother told him.

Then he waited.

For her to scream.

For her to cry.

For her to tell him it was the last straw and she couldn't live her life with him anymore.

But what she ended up saying completely took Nick by surprise.

"I really don't know what to feel. I know she was my mother, but she never really seemed to care about me. She was rarely around when I was growing up. Our whole relationship was based on her telling me how to be the perfect hexenbiest and do everything I could to manipulate people to get money and power. I know I should be sad, but she wanted you dead. Your mother protected the both of us."

Adalind shook her head at how insane it all was. Maybe later she would feel more. It was possible she was still in shock. But a voice in the back of her mind was telling her she was finally free. She could live the life she wanted without her mother's judgments.

She did fall into Nick's arms then. Seeking comfort, offering comfort. It had been a trying past few days and the were both worn out from the whole ordeal.

Chances were things would only become more chaotic. The royals would not give up, Renard was still far from being trustworthy, and there were always wesen making trouble.

Life of a grimm was far from easy.

But Nick felt the one thing he didn't have to worry about was Adalind walking away. Even after all that had happened, she was still in his arms.

And that made Nick feel like the luckiest man alive.


	11. Relationships and Home

Nick was more than happy to be stepping foot inside his and Adalind's home. Even happier to see the beautiful blonde greet him in nothing but an old t-shirt of his. He drew her into his arms and devoured her lips in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue inside to tangle with her's.

Not only had work become more complicated, from finding out the man he worked for never really ever chose a side, but now Hank knew about the wesen community.

A long time friend of Hank's had asked his help in finding his daughter.

Turned out the whole family were coyotl, coyote like wesen. There was a barbaric and old tradition followed by the males of the pack. Hank's friend had left that life wanting something better for his daughter, but the pack was not to keen on letting the girl skip the ritual.

Luckily Nick and Hank had found the girl before she could be brutalized. However the girl had been so upset, the pack was still a threat at that moment, she had woged in front of Nick. Hank had been about to shoot his god daughter, until Nick explained that,

Yes,

what Hank was seeing was real

Yes,

Nick could see it too and had infact seen others like that for some time

And to Carly, Hank's god daughter

Yes

he was a grimm but he was the kind that only killed bad wesen, like the ones who were about to bust in through that barn door and try to kill them.

Surprisingly, Hank had adjusted to the news quickly enough to understand their attackers would be morphing into coyote looking creatures to try to scare them and get the advantage.

They did not know Nick was a grimm and would not anticipate Hank not being shocked at their forms.

It worked.

The coyotl had nearly soiled themselves at seeing a grimm, and they had failed to shock Hank and get any advantage. The two detectives and the teen girl had easily held their own and taken down the wesen.

The kidnappers had been either killed or arrested.

Carly was safe back with her father.

And Hank had a new understanding of the world.

He decided that just because someone was so very different than what he thought was the norm, didn't mean he should judge them on that difference.

Nick, Carly and her father were still the same people he had known for years. They were still his friends. That would never change.

Of course Hank did have A LOT of questions for NIck.

Which lead to NIck taking him to first Monroe's house to see the blutbad woge. And had lead to the older detective making the wesen full woge several times.

Nick was a bit more hesitant to ask Adalind to full woge for Hank, afraid on how the encounter would affect both party's.

A hexenbiest woge was similar to a rotting corpse. Nick was afraid Hank would say something and offend Adalind. Or maybe ask some questions that might get a little to personal.

But it was Adalind who had assured Nick everything would turn out fine, and the grimm really should stop being so overprotective and dramatic. They were all adults, they could handle themselves.

Unsurprisingly Hank had been terrified at Adalind's woge, and he had asked a lot of questions,

"Nick knows you what you change into and doesn't mind?"

"You can move stuff with you mind, you can do magic, like potions and spells?"

"Did you know what the other was before or after you got together?"

The couple had explained to Hank as best as they could without going into uncomfortable detail about what made their relationship what it was.

"Her woge only surprised me the first time I saw it because it was the first woge I ever saw. She tried to scare me by woging another time but I didn't feel fear, I don't think I even flinched."

"No, you actually got a shit eating grin on your face, like me trying to intimidate you was entertaining."

"So, when she does it, you don't get bothered?"

"Not in the way you think. My life has become a lot more dangerous since I became a grimm. The people I love will always be placed in danger because of those trying to get to me. Adalind having the power to protect herself is comforting to me. And I have always found smart, powerful women to be sexy."

Hank decided to stop asking questions as they could lead into His partners bedroom activity, something he really wanted to stay clear away from.

Later on, when Nick and Adalind were alone and preparing for bed, Nick made a confession.

"It turned me on"

"What"

"When you woged and tried to intimidate me, it turned me on. You weren't afraid of me. Every other wesen I encountered was either afraid of me or trying to kill me, in that moment you were doing neither, just showing you would hold your own. You have no idea how much I wanted to show you how little your woge affected me by kissing the daylights out of you and seeing if I could crack your fearless facade. I wanted to know what made you feel truly vulnerable. I wanted to feel you tremble in my arms. When I saw you with Hank's arms around you, I felt jealous, possessive. I hated myself when I thought ,she is mine, I did not want anyone else to touch you. So when you kissed me outside that bar, I saw the chance to make you mine. You offered one night, but a part of me was determined to have you for much much longer."

Adalind decided to confess something, herself.

"I got aroused when you just grinned at my woge. I wanted to knock the smug look off your face. Take you by surprise. I actually thought of climbing in your lap, grinding hard on you and kissing you until I had you begging for more. I was angry with myself for those thoughts and feelings. Angry for those who put me in that position in the first place. And frustrated because those thoughts stayed with me for nights after. I would be alone in my bed and you would enter my fantasies. It was why, when I saw you at that bar that night, I offered you a one night stand. I saw the opportunity and I took it. I thought I would get you out of my system, but all I managed was to find out how little my fantasies did you justice. When you stayed into the morning, and then asked me out on a real date, I felt like maybe I wasn't alone in my desires, and I could have something real."

They had then fallen into eachothers arms and made love, exploring more of one another's fantasies that night. The realization that the chemistry had not been one sided the perfect fuel for hours of passion.

Sadly, there were other things that could fuel passion, and not in the fun way.

Monroe and Rosalie had gone on what was supposed to be a romantic picnic, but had been interrupted by a wesen infected with some type of odd desease.

Rosalie had gotten infected, which had made her very affectionate towards Monroe, than overly, than near hostile.

They had been able to find a cure and had saved Rosalie's life.

Which coupled with the fact Monroe had remained a proper gentleman and not taken advantage during her ill behavior, earned the blutbad a lot of brownie points with the fuchsbau.

But romance was not so easy for everybody, as the wolf wesen preacher leading a congregation of sheep wesen learned.

Not only was the blutbad skimming money from his own church, and had been doing it for yours to other churches, but he was sleeping with multiple women in his flock and had murdered a man and tried pinning the embezzlement on that man, to cover up his crime.

The case had been bizarre and confusing from the get go. Nick had to ask Monroe to go undercover to help sort out what was happening.

But it had been one case where neither the cop, nor the grimm had been needed to step in.

When the congregation had found out about their preachers sins, they had turned on him. Do to such a large mass of people, it was impossible to prosecute.

Especially with them all claiming self defence.

On top of everything else, they never did find the money.

Though Nick had his suspicions considering the preacher's wife and pregnant mistress disappeared, with rumors they had booked a flight to a tropical island.

When Nick had told the story to Adalind, she had said the two women deserved their happy ending, and it was good of the preacher's wife not to blame the mistress or the baby for her husband's misdeeds. Taking the young woman with her to ensure a comfortable life for the three of them.

That helped Nick feel better about the whole thing, and made him more grateful at having such a sweet and intelligent lover.

Lovers were not always so sweet.

Angelina, Monroe's ex, was proof of that.

The woman was a cold blooded murderer. And certifiably psychotic

So it was to Nick and Monroe's complete and utter shock and surprise when the she blutbad came back into town to worn Monroe about a hit that had been placed on his head.

More and more people were hearing about the grimm of Portland and the blutbad that was helping him.

Whether the wesen community wanted to kill Monroe for helping Nick or hurt Nick by killing someone he loved, was hard to say. Either way Monroe was in danger and Angelina was helping, whether Nick and Monroe liked it or not.

Faking the blutbad death by giving him a special potion to mimic death was the easiest part of the plan, but trying to get to Monroe before the effects were permanent and having to fight with what was essentially a small army had become much more difficult.

Angelina dieing to save Monroe was the most shocking moment. Nick would never say he liked the woman, but he would say he admired her for her devotion to those she cared about.

In the end, it had saved his best friend's life.

Monroe had wanted to go home and deal with his conflicting emotions alone. He had stopped loving Angelina a long time ago, and was wanting a relationship with Rosalie. But the she-blutbad had once been the most important part of his life and she had just sacrificed herself for him.

It was a lot to process.

For Nick, all he wanted was to be home, with Adalind, and lose himself in her comfort. As strange as they were as a couple, things just always made sense with her.

Adalind gave Nick peace. With her, he felt love, passion, completion. It was easy to forget everything else when his Adalind ran her fingers through his hair, or when he wrapped his arms tight around her and inhaled her scent.

Adalind was the sun after a long and terrible storm. She was the the rain after a long drought. She was his madness and his sanity.

Adalind was Nick's everything.

The best part was, she felt the same way about him. And she loved Nick losing himself inside her.

There really was nothing better than her grimm taking all of his frustrations out by making love to her.

Adalind had wondered if other wesen had ever experienced anything like it, or if she was the first.

Highly doubtful, considering Nick told her his aunt had been engaged to a wesen, and she could not have been the first grimm to have a wesen lover.

More likely, no one wanted to let out the secret that grimms were incredible lovers, or all wesen would stop fearing them and start trying to bed them.

And Adalind had no interest in competition for Nick's body.

Not that there was anything to worry about, seeing as her grimm was the loyal and devoted sort.

Least likely to stray, most likely to hold on long after the other has let go.

A love like that deserved to be rewarded. What better reward than whispers of I love you while fingers ran through hair and legs wrapped around to drive his hard member in deep.

"It's so good to be home" Nick moaned as he thrust into Adalind.

He did not mean the house that they shared. He meant her soft body, welcoming him in and chasing away the rest of the world.


	12. Childhood

Cases involving kids were always the hardest for most cops. Children were innocent, vulnerable, all to often at the mercy of the world around them.

For Nick in particular, those cases seemed to posses him and drive him to solve it at all cost.

It was why he had been so quick to bust down Monroe's door and accuse him of kidnapping a little girl, after the new grimm saw the blutbad woge.

That passion and determination was the reason when a case involving a missing child came up, Griffin and Burkhardt were the ones most likely to catch it.

So when the detectives got a call about a woman being attacked in her home and her daughter missing, the first conclusion drawn up was that the woman's estranged husband assaulted her and took their daughter.

The man was suspected of being violent and murderous when more dead bodies popped up. When they did find the girl and place her safely with a foster family, it was to Nick's complete shock when the mother woke and revealed it had been her own daughter to attack her.

Turned out they were a type of badger like wesen and when the children reach puberty, they become closer to animalistic and have to be raised in underground bunkers until they mature enough to live in civilized society. Unfortunately the girl had reached that level earlier than expected, taking her parents by surprise long before they had been fully prepared.

"Turned out the girl's father was trying to protect other people from his daughter."

Nick told Adalind as they were sitting down having dinner that night. "She had killed a gas station attendant just because he had upset her father, denying his credit card, and when her foster brother was mean to her, she fully woged and scared the whole family. The girl had to be put into a juvenile facility. I was worried about everyone there, until one of the staff woged into a lowen, and knew the girl was in the right place."

"I can't imagine what that poor girl must be going through, her body changing so dramatically before her mind can fully process it." Adalind said with empathy.

"You didn't go through a drastic change similar?" Nick asked.

"That's not how hexenbiests mature. We grow into our powers, or our powers grow with us. As we become stronger, our powers become stronger. A hexenbiest is only as good as the work she puts into herself."

"So nothing like being a grimm, which became more like a switch that just got flipped on, but won't turn off."

"Your ability to see wesen may have come suddenly. But your speed and strength will grow over time, with every wesen you encounter, you will become a better grimm." Adalind pointed out.

"True. Still, I can sympathize with the girl on how suddenly the world can change. Though I was an adult when that happened. I got to have a relatively normal childhood until I was twelve."

"So you weren't fighting bad guys and chopping the heads off of monsters" Adalind teased.

"More like playing little league and trying to eat ten times my weight in junk food." He looks at the blonde, "What about you, what were you like as a kid."

"Nerdy, quiet. I was curious about the whole world, especially ancient cultures, and would spend hours with my nose in a book, reading."

"So I was a jock and you were a nerd, we would have made quite the pair."

"I doubt you would have even noticed me."

Nick lifted his eyebrows at Adalind. Somehow he doubted she would have failed to gain his interest. From the moment they had entered each other's orbit, she has always had his full and complete attention.

As actions were always better than words for the grimm, he decided to show her just how fascinating he found her to be.

The topic of what they were like as teenagers came up when Nick and Hank were called to a high school and the murder of a student.

The attack was obviously committed by a wesen with sharp fangs and claws, so Nick had originally ruled out a mother and son who were a type of turtle wesen. Reading up on them in his ancestors journals, the grimm found they were the most peaceful and docile of wesen.

However, once again in his life, things were not as they seem.

It turned out the mother was a scientist who created in her son a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde type of nature. Turtle wesen and lion wesen in the same young man.

Whenever the sweet turtle was being mocked or threatened, the savage lion would emerge to protect him, or take revenge as the case may be.

"The mother thought she was doing the right thing by giving her son great strength, but all she created was a monster that the boy has to figure out how to control. It's not his fault but he still has to pay the price for it." Nick vented.

Monroe was at Nick and Adalind that evening having dinner and discussing the newest event in the wesen world.

"I can't believe the mother actually thought it would be a good idea to do that. A turtle and a lion, no wonder the kid went nuts, high school and being a teenager is torture enough. Regular teens barely have control over themselves, bodies doing all kinds of things you don't want them to do, can't imagine what it would be like to have to deal with a duel personality as well." The blutbad said.

Monroe was at Nick and Adalind's place having dinner. With Rosalie away visiting her sick aunt, the couple wanted to keep their friend from focusing too much on how much he was missing his girlfriend.

"I'm sure she thought she was giving her son his best chance at survival." Adalind offered. "Trying to create one of her kind with the aggression to do more. Actually, that sounds like something my mother would have tried. Creating the perfect offspring to make herself look good and carry on the ideal legacy."

"You are a successful lawyer in the best law firm in Portland. What more can somebody possibly want?" Monroe asked incredulously.

"Don't you know, with hexenbiests, the world is never enough." Adalind replied.

"Still, from what you told me, I bet you were a straight A honor student with a four point o average gpa. I already know you graduated top of your class in law school." Nick said with more than a hint of pride at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I was determined to make it on my own, and proving I was different from my mother, the best way I knew how to do that was through an education, and a career."

"Well, you have done well for yourself, especially doing it all on your own. Though I think being able to put up with Nick and his puppy antics should be considered a heroic feet." Monroe said snarkily.

Though Adalind laughed at Monroe's joke, a part of her couldn't help but think how close to the truth his comment was.

For one of her kind to be in a loving relationship was a miracle in of itself. For that relationship to be with a grimm, was something near mythological. What she and Nick were had never seemed possible, and yet, it was.

Adalind felt complete when she was with Nick. She felt safe, home. There was no desire for anything more than a life with him.

The grimm proved to his hexenbiest how much he trusted her and wanted her in his life when he decided to take her and show her around his trailer.

A case had come up that was unlike any previous. A child had been abducted by what witnesses claim was a woman dressed all in white who seemed to appear and disappear in thin air.

Nick knew that Adalind spoke several languages, including spanish.

"Growing up in California, I learned spanish alongside English" She had once told him.

It proved to be useful, as the first victim's father spoke very little English and when a second child was taken, also from a hispanic family, it was Adalind who noticed a pattern and figured out what they were dealing with, and gave Nick the idea to take her to his trailer so they could look in his ancestors journals for any information on how to defeat La llorona.

"I heard the story of the weeping woman when I was a little girl, and thinking how tragic it was." Adalind told Nick and Hank as they flipped through the books.

(Monroe was way too busy with Halloween for Nick to feel it necessary to even tell him of what was going on.)

The journals told that the children were drowned at the rivers embrace. They also warned that the woman was more of a ghost, which did not make Nick feel too confident on being able to take her down.

And pretty much guaranteed arresting her was out of the question.

Luckily they also got some help from a detective Espinoza, who had been after the woman in white for several years.

She was a balam and determined to catch the woman who drowned children, even if it ruined her career.

Believing the lives of children were more important than protocal, Nick and Hank brought her along when the third child went missing and the detectives knew they needed to find the woman before midnight if they wanted to find the children alive.

Espinoza was at first wary of Nick, until she discovered he was an honorable grimm.

Adalind was at the precinct when Hank, Espinoza and Nick arrived with the now rescued children, having been there to translate, and felt the wave of relief and joy that washed over the whole room when the detectives came in with the kids.

Lots of hugs and kisses were exchanged between parents and kids, and no one needed a translator to know there were lots of I love yous and thank yous being said.

Adalind looked at Nick with all consuming love, pride and adoration.

He returned her look with a sexy smirk.

Hank rolled his eyes good naturedly at the couple's exchang.

Renard felt like he would be sick to his stomach at the couples exchanged, but kept up the facade on congratulating his detectives on a job well done and preparing for his press conference that once again his detectives had saved the day.

Nick didn't care that his captain was hogging the spotlight, he was to eager to get home with his beautiful blonde and enjoy what was left of halloween.

For her hero, Adalind decided on giving Nick a very special treat.

She told him to wait in bed as she changed in the bathroom. When she emerged, she was wearing a witches costume.

Well….

The "Adult" equivalent.

Yes, she had on a pointed hat.

The witch was also wearing, black kitten heels, black lace stockings, a black and dark purple miniskirt that sat very low on her waist and stopped above the bottom of her butt.

Her top was as if someone cut a black and dark purple corset just under the breasts, showing off her entire midsection.

Nick felt himself grow so hard it was near painful.

He reached for her, but the hexenbiest was not done weaving her spell just yet.

She wore black lace gloves that only covered her hands, useful in creating a unique sensation when she ran them down her grimms chest, straddling him as she did so.

Though it did feel different, all he wanted was to have her writhing and moaning beneath him.

Adalind pressed her lips to his, tongues immediately intertwining. Nick griped her waist from under her skirt, pressing her on his erection, feeling her wetness and heat coat him and driving him to hold his blonde tighter.

The hat was tossed to the side, Nick wanting to cup the back of Adalind's head as he flipped them, never breaking lip contact.

Corset top and skirt were torn from her body, Nick wanting to feel every inch of her flesh pressed to his. His hands slid down her legs, removing her stockings, taking the heals with them, joining the rest of their clothes on the side of the bed.

Adalind was kind enough to remove her gloves as she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck.

Once free of all barriers, they explored and devoured.

She trembled beneath him as he glided in and out of her, biting and nipping at his collarbone in her pleasure.

Nick held Adalind tight as increased his thrusts, unable to control himself any longer, taking her with him over the edge.

Laying there, in his arms, Adalind couldn't help but think how lucky she was, to have someone like Nick.

Noble

Honorable

A hero

And he loved her.

The little girl she used to be, could have never dreamed up someone like him.

The woman was never going to take him for granted.


	13. The Past Comes to Haunt the Present

Adalind woke, sensing something wrong.

Nick is tossing in his sleep, obviously gripped by a nightmare.

She touches him softly, gently, trying to sooth. He starts awake, seeming upset at first until he see's Adalind's look of concern and gives a half hearted smile for reassurance.

But the blonde is not fooled.

"What's wrong?"

Knowing lying and saying nothing would be pointless, Nick tells her,

"This case Hank and I are working, A missing girl, we know she was kidnapped, we just don't know by who and where she could be being held. All resources are being exhausted in an attempt to find her."

"You will find her. I'm sure of it." Adalind comforts. Having full faith in her grimm to save the day.

But Nick was not so sure.

And while he loved Adalind's faith in him, he did not have much faith in the legal system at the moment.

He and Hank finally got a lead and went to the house of a man who had a long rap sheet.

Nick was able to see a picture of the missing girl as it was burning, unfortunately he had been unable to retrieve it.

The grimm discovered the man was wesen, and decided to use that to an advantage.

Then protocol screwed him over when his word against a known felon was not good enough to keep the suspect locked up.

The cop could not do anything.

It was time for the grimm to step up.

Adalind mixed for him a type of truth serum he could inject the wesen with. At this point all he cared about was finding the missing girl. Arresting the guy would just have to wait another time.

When he got to the man's house, however, Nick discovered the wesen hanging by his wrists in his own basement, and had obviously been tortured and killed. There was also a strange brand on his chest.

A G that had the appearance of being a skull.

Hank appeared behind Nick and immediately jumped to the conclusion Nick had killed the wesen.

Nick couldn't blame his partner, standing in front of a guy they had arrested earlier and whom Nick had threatened, and Nick holding a crossbow, did not look good in proving innocence.

But the younger man assured his partner he had arrived to find the man like this.

Hank believed him and they called it in.

Wu then arrived, stating they had gotten a strange 911 call. Their suspect confessing to taking the girl and where she was located.

While everyone was grateful the girl was alright a safe once more, they realized they had a huge problem on their hand with a vigilante.

At the precinct, Renard pulled Nick aside and asked "Did you do this? I know you wanted to find the missing girl, but did you have to brand him with that symbol."

"I did not do that." Nick defended. "I don't even know what that symbol means, but obviously you do, so would you care to enlighten me."

The captain however, was visibly too shaken to explain. Stating that "Adalind or that blutbad would explain it all better"

In truth, Nick always prefered talking to Monroe and Adalind about anything grimm and wesen related anyway.

Sean Renard was still the last person Nick expected the truth from.

"Dark grimms" Adalind explained after Nick told her everything that happened.

Monroe opens up one of his books and shows Nick and Hank the symbol.

"These were some badass dudes. They would torture and kill any wesen the encounter. And brand their victims and victims houses with this symbol. I'm telling you man, this was the stuff that gave all of us nightmares as kids, hell, nightmares as adults too."

"But what is strange is that they were believed to have died out long ago." Adalind says with a mixture of concern and confusion. "They sprang up around the fourth crusade, but there methods were so brutal that many turned against them, or their own kind decided to abandon such harsh tactics."

"Do you think another grimm has sprung up in Portland, one who was taught the old ways." Monroe asks Nick.

"I have no idea, and why would they be going after the wesen involved in my case, how would they know about it."

"Well, you better find he or she fast before your reputation is tarnished."

The now found girl had to be questioned about her abduction. Standard procedure and the detectives wanted to be sure she was alright and that there were no loose ends to worry about.

That was when it was discovered the first suspect had an accomplice.

Thanks to witness testimony the detectives were able to pick him up, as well as find a lot of hard evidence against him in his van.

It was when that man went missing while he was supposed to be locked in an interrogation room and later found after being tortured and branded, that it was realized the vigilante had to be someone at the precinct, no one else would have been able to find out about him otherwise.

That someone knew about the surveillance cameras and how to avoid them, but did not count on Wu being able to get his reflection off of a glass pane.

A young man who had been working as an intern for the past few days, as a way of knowing about the goings on of being a cop.

When they entered the young man's home, and entered his room, they discovered he had a deep obsession with Nick.

A sort of shrine was dedicated to the detective. Pictures everywhere of Nick in his day to day life. He then saw pictures of him with Adalind, and worried that she could be in danger.

His fingers were all ready dialing her number before his brain fully registered what he was doing.

"Nick, hi, is everything ok?" The grimm felt a wave of relief at hearing his hexenbiests voice.

"I needed to be sure you were alright. We have just discovered I have a stalker and he had pictures of you. Please be careful."

"Always. Don't worry, no one gets the drop on a hexenbiest."

As it turned out, it wasn't Adalind the young man was after. As he did not know she was wesen.

The now former intern went after Bud instead, upon discovering the man was an eisbiber and associating with Nick.

Bud had gone to the precinct to share with Nick the concerns of the lodge about whether there was a rogue grimm who was slaughtering wesen.

The young man was so desperate to be a grimm and not what he really was, a strange leech like wesen, he decided to attack an innocent man on the basis he was wesen, regardless if he had done any wrong or not.

Luckily, Nick and Hank were able to get there in time to save Bud, though the former intern met with a lot less pleasant fate.

Bud could not stop thanking the detectives, making Nick and Hank realize they would be needing to prepare for an avalanche of gift baskets about to come their way.

The men parted for their respective homes.

Hank, in his car, decided to call Adalind to let her know just what Nick had gone through during the case.

"I know Nick likes to keep his pain bottled up and everything"

"Kind of like most men" Adalind could not help but say snarkily.

"Yeah, yeah, but I am really worried about what this case put him through, is there anything you can do to make sure he will be alright?"

"As a hexenbiest with special powers, or as his girlfriend who loves him and wants to make him happy?"

"Both?"

Adalind assured her boyfriend's partner that she would be giving Nick her full attention that evening, and ensuring his happiness.

She decidedly left out the part about her ensuring her own as well.

The moment Nick came through the door, the blonde greeted him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

His arms mirrored her's.

The moved to the bedroom where they could continue with much more comfort, not once breaking apart from their embrace.

For a while they just layed on the bed, enjoying the feel of warmth radiating off of one another. Clothes were removed only so they could feel the press of flesh. Both needed this comfort, to ensure the other was safe.

Hands caressed, fingertips explored, and lips brushed against lips gently, softly, in a mission only to savor the love radiating off of the two beings.

"I thought that maybe what that guy was doing would ruin everything I had worked so hard for. The wesen community is slowly starting to realize I am a different kind of grimm, but that was almost ruined because some kid wanted to glorify the evil my ancestors did."

"Some of your ancestors" Adalind reminded her grimm. "Not all. And you have always been a good cop, a good man. We are not at the mercy of our heritage, we get to choose our own path, you showed me that, and you show everyone else. That kid didn't ruin anything but his own life, don't let him haunt yours."

Nick knew she was right. He just could not quite let go of the fear that, because of what that kid did, more wesen would decide to target him and those he loved.

Adalind can see that Nick is still worried. She knows it will take some time for him to understand everything that happened. Knows there can be no rushing it.

So she pulls him in closer and kisses him with all of the love she holds for him within herself, hoping to assure him that there is someone in his life who sees him as her hero and would never, could never fear him.

Fear for him, yes.

But never fear him.

It has been a constant thing, worrying if Nick would come home, or if she would get a call that the love of her life had been taken from her.

When Hank had called earlier, Adalind had become filled with dread about what the reason for the call would be.

To hear the older man only wanted to make sure she was aware of what Nick had been going through had replaced that dread with an appreciation for her boyfriends partner that he would show such concern and relief that her grimm was on his way home to her.

Hank had also thought to warn her about the oncoming storm of gift baskets sure to be heading her way thanks to the eisbiber.

All part of being in love with a sweet hearted grimm.

Said grimms hand was now trailing down her body to grip her rear, the other wrapped around her back and she was pulled tightly into him, lips claiming in a passionate kiss.

Adalind hummed with pleasure as NIck pressed the full weight of his body on her and explored her mouth with his tongue.

The grimm soon forgot all about everything this case had brought up. All of the evils of his ancestors. All of the worries about his reputation. All about fearing for the people that he loved.

His hexenbiest weaved her spell and took him to a place of peace and bliss.

Replacing the darkness with the blinding white light of ecstasy and filling his world with all consuming pleasure.

As they laid there, Adalind's head on Nick's chest, he asks her,

"Did you ever think that I could have done the things that intern did, brand and torture people. Both Hank and Renard assumed I had done it and they have known be longer than you."

Adalind interrupts him, looking up at him, "Not for one second. You could never do those horrible things. I know that. Hank and Sean may have known you longer but I know you better."

Than she smiles at him mischievously, running her hands along his body, "I know every inch of you so much better."

Nick can't help but return the smile. The look of desire Adalind giving him chasing away his concern about her belief in him.

There was no longer any doubt about what the woman he loved thought of him.

He had feared she would think he was capable of committing the evils of his ancestors, that she may even shrink from him or at the very least be more hesitant in her touch.

But her hands were the farthest thing from hesitant as she explored his body, and her kisses held zero fear as they were peppered all over him.

The hexenbiest showed the grimm how different she knew he was. And how much she loved him.

They were different from their ancestors. They would be better.


	14. Nick Proposes

**Sorry for such a long delay. Family obligations kept me from writing. I promise I am far from being done with these stories.**

Nick lays in bed just holding Adalind. They had made love for hours, the grimm needing reassurance that the hexenbiest was his.

It kept happening, the constant fear and doubt that the woman he loved would be taken from him. That maybe she would grow tired of his dangerous life and decide to leave.

He could not seem to stop himself from questioning whether or not she would stay with him. No matter how many times she told him, Nick constantly needed the proof that Adalind was his for the rest of his life.

He made the decision, he was going to ask her to marry him.

Nick had wanted to ask a few months after being with her, but worried Adalind would say it was too soon, and they needed to get to know eachother better.

They had been together for almost a year, now. Neither had slept with out the other since that night at the bar. So, hopefully it could no longer be too soon to ask for forever.

He brushed his lips over her nose, gliding to her eyelid, than whispering feather like around her jaw and placing a soft kiss to her sweet lips.

He could not stop himself from staring in awe at his angel.

Nick smiled to himself, maybe angel was the wrong word to describe her.

The things they did together, the things Adalind came up with, were not exactly pure and proper.

Though Nick was far from complaining.

Siren or nymph were much more suited to his Adalind.

Better yet, Goddes. As Nick would gladly spend hours worshipping her body.

He felt the need to do so at that moment, but restrained himself, Knowing he had worn her out earlier.

She had been screaming his name.

He had sucked on her nipple while thrusting his fingers inside her and pressing his thumb on her clit. All to enjoy the sound of her losing control and giving herself completely to him.

She had been thoroughly wrecked before he had even entered her, by the time he claimed her body, she seemed almost mindless, surrendering to the pleasure and to Nick.

Adalind had practically sang her little whimpers of euphoria.

He knew that he would never find anything more beautiful than the way she looked as he made love to her.

Nick trailed his fingertips to her belly, imaging what it would be like if his child grew there.

Adalind had told him she wanted children. Wanted to be the mother of his children. Those thoughts sent a thrill with in him, desire burning hot to make her his wife so they could start their family.

Nick wanted to plan the perfect proposal for his Adalind, something that will have her weak in the knees and take her breath away, something that she deserved.

Adalind stirred a little, and snuggled closer into Nick's side, he wrapped his arms tighter around her, kissed her softly and laid there dreaming of what their family would be like.

Adalind woke before Nick the next morning, giving her a chance to watch him as he slept.

She loved looking at him. He was so beautiful and deceptively innocent looking.

Dark long lashes that swept above rosey cheeks and, though they were closed at the moment, framed the most expressive silvery blue eyes.

Like the eyes of an angel.

Adalind smiled.

Maybe angel was the wrong word.

The things Nick did to her with his hands and mouth were far from pure and pious.

He had actually had his fingers deep inside her while his mouth was sucking on her nipples last night.

Her throat still felt a little raw from all the screaming she did.

She could swear it must be a grimm super power, the way he just knew how to drive her over the edge.

Heat pooled low, and an ache began between her thighs. Adalind wanted to slide her hands all over Nick's hot body, explore every contour, lick every inch.

She refrained from doing so because her grimm had exhausted himself and deserved the rest.

But, Oh, how tempting he was.

Her lover being made for passion, for lovemaking.

And it wasn't just his strength or his stamina, though that was good to, it was how attentive he was, every time.

Nick always made Adalind feel as if she were the best thing to happen to him. Which did not make any sense to her because she knew he was the best thing to ever happen to her.

He always let her know how much he needed her. She would never grow tired of how often he wanted to be with her just to assure himself she was still his and he was still hers.

Her warrior

Her friend

And she hoped someday

Her husband and father of her children.

It was no secret that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Nick, Adalind had told him so not long after they started dating.

At that time it had been way too soon to plan for forever.

But they had been together for almost a year now, and Adalind hoped that Nick was thinking seriously about what their future would be.

She loved him. Loved being with him. And wanted to start a family with him.

A smile spread across the blondes face as she imagined a little boy and girl with raven hair and silvery blue eyes.

They would be just like their father, she was sure of it. Sweet and kind and loving.

Adalind knew Nick would be a great father, and she was determined to be a better mother than her own. Thier kids would never doubt how much they were loved by their parents, or how much their parents loved one another.

Over the next few weeks, Nick began to set a plan into motion. Though it was far from easy.

Between helping Hank clear a man wrongfully convicted of murder and put on death row, and dealing with the captains pain in the ass relatives so desperate to get their hands on the key that they sent royal killers, known as the verrat, to Portland, NIck had his hands full, and not much time to spend on planning to propose to his girlfriend.

But there finally came a weekend where he could guilt trip Renard into letting him have the entire time off and be assured he would not be called in. Nick had also called Adalind's office and made sure she too would not be working on anything that weekend.

From the time they got off on Friday evening till they had to be back at work Monday morning, it would be just Nick and Adalind alone together.

No work

No cases

No grimm stuff

No distractions

Just the two of them.

Nick made sure he had everything perfect.

Buying the right groceries, (you can't propose to your girlfriend and than have bologna sandwiches for dinner) candles, flowers and he hid the most important item until the right time.

When Adalind arrived home she was greeted by a bouquet of red roses and a smiling boyfriend.

"Not complaining, but how are you home so early."

"My boss decided that I deserved the weekend off for all that I have done."

"Uh huh" Adalind had the distinct impression that Renard wanted to stay on Nick good side and was playing nice for the time being, until it benefitted the police captain not to.

"And the good news is" her boyfriend continued, "that I have been assured I will not be called in for the rest of the next two days"

The blonde's bright blue eyes widened in surprise. Nick must have really done some strong arming with Sean in order to get that kind of promise.

Than she smiled "I don't have any cases to work on over the weekend, That means we have the next two days to ourselves."

"I know" Nick grinned.

Adalind wrapped her arms around his neck "Whatever should we do?"

She then lifts on her tiptoes and reaches her lips to his. Nick's arms wrap around her and pull her up to him.

The kiss is slow, soft, just lips pressing against one another in a show of affection. Nick has plans for the evening and doesn't want to head to the bedroom just yet.

"I picked up dinner at our favorite Italian place." He said, motioning to the table.

Adalind noticed for the first time since getting home (She was a little distracted by her cute boyfriend and red roses, cut her some slack) that the table was lit with candles and instead of take out containers, Nick had placed their food on nice plates. The whole scene looked so beautiful and romantic that for a moment Adalind felt speechless and was unable to move.

It actually took Nick guiding her to the table for her to remember to sit. He than tucked in her chair and poured the wine.

The meal was perfect and reminded Adalind a little of their first date. The food Nick had ordered for them was the exact same thing they had eaten that night. The music on the player was also exactly the same.

She closed her eyes remembering how much she loved that night. It had been the first time in her life she had been on a date with someone who made her feel completely at ease. No expectations or demands, just two people enjoying one another's company.

Adalind was pulled from her reminiscing by a presence at her side. Nick stood there with his hand out stretched. She took it and was pulled into his arms. Then they swayed in a slow dance, looking into one another's eyes.

Nick picks her up bridal style and carries her to the bedroom when he feels her grow unsteady on her feet.

He then undresses her slowly, gently. Taking his time and pressing kisses to each newly exposed area of skin along the way.

When Adalind moves to help him, he pushes her back down with the tips of his fingers.

"Let me take care of you" Nick insists with a tone to his voice that has Adalind growing warm in more places than one.

Once she is completely naked, Nick reaches for the side table, where he put a couple of towels and a bottle of that sweet oil he and Adalind had to rub on one another back when they came up against that daemonfeuer.

He place the towels flat on the bed, then picked up Adalind and laid her gently on the towels. Realizing he was a bit over dressed and things would be easier if he had less clothes on, Nick quickly undressed. His blonde girlfriend watching him the entire time with a smile on her face.

Seeing her grin, he could not help himself but return it and capture her lips in a passionate kiss before flipping her over on her stomach.

Nick drizzled some of the sweet oil on her back and moved his hands over her body in a relaxing massage.

He enjoys it as much as Adalind. To run his hands all over her body and savor the feel.

He leaves her for a few minutes and Adalind can hear the water running in the bathroom tub. She feels so relaxed by this point she is near beyond thinking, and is just enjoying everything her boyfriend is doing to her. So when Nick returns and picks her back up and carries her to the bathroom, she automatically drapes her arms around his neck and complies with his unspoken instructions.

The tub is filled with bubbles, and there is a scent of a mixture of flowers in the air. On top of the bubble, Nick had actually sprinkled some rose petals. For the second time that night, Adalind found herself speechless from a beautiful and romantic scene in front of her.

Nick carried Adalind with him into the tub and set her down gently, so she had her back laying on his chest.

"I love you, Adalind" Nick whispered, kissing her temple, corners of her eyes and gliding his fingertips along her body, stroking along her inner thighs.

"I love you too, Nick" Adalind moaned in answer to everything he was doing to her.

"When we first saw each other, we scared each other, but I don't think we scare each other any more."

Adalind shook her head no. Nick's finger was swirling over her nipple while the one on the other hand was stroking her clit, making it impossible for her to form words.

"We were enemies for a while, but we haven't been enemies in a very long time."

As if to prove the point, Nick applied more pressure, causing Adalind to writhe in pleasure and the water to slosh in the tub.

He bit her neck gently as she cried out in ecstasy from his skilled hands. Tilting her head back, Adalind kissed Nick's throat and hummed her appreciation. She reached her hand up and cupped the back of his neck to pull his head down in order to take his lips. He allowed it, needing to kiss her after watching her come and being very turned on by it.

But there was a question he needed to ask her, so he broke off the kiss before she could take it much farther.

At her look of confusion, Nick gave Adalind a reassuring smile, then reached into a fancy ceramic bowl on the side of the tub and pulled out a small black velvet covered box.

Adalind gasps, her mouth opening wide. Than she smiled as tears began to form in her eyes.

Nick opens the box and asks "Adalind, will you marry me."

She can't contain the short breath of laughter that escapes as she nods her head.

"Yes, I love you Nick. Yes I will marry you."

He slips the ring on her finger and pulls her in tight.

This time, he doesn't stop the kiss. Having his answer, Nick is more than willing to let the rest of the weekend go where it leads.

Though he and Adalind do make the one plan not to tell anyone until Monday.

The next two days are just for the two of them.


	15. Wesen Council and Blinded

"I take it by the smile on your face, everything went well this weekend." Hank said when he spotted the obvious grin on his partners face as he entered the bullpen.

"Everything went very well this weekend." Nick answered, unable and uncaring to contain his happiness.

"Then I guess it's time to start planning the bachelor party."

"Did I hear someone say bachelor party? Are we thinking Vegas?" Wu perked up, not even trying to hide the fact he was eavesdropping on his two favorite detectives.

"No way, I am not doing anything that is going to have Adalind mad at me during our honeymoon."

"I don't blame you. Pretty sure what got my second marriage off to a bad start was her finding out some of the things I did during my bachelor party."

"So, no Vegas. And I guess all strip clubs are out too."

"Pretty much rule out anything that would involve women dressed in next to nothing hanging around us." Nick informed the Sergeant.

"That doesn't sound like much of a bachelor party." Wu practically pouted.

"I would rather have a boring bachelor party, than an angry bride on my wedding night."

"Fair enough. I've seen your future wife. If I had a woman that far out of my league, I wouldn't want to run the risk of upsetting her either." Wu conceded.

The Sergeant then spots Renard coming out of his office and calls, "Hey Captain, did you hear the good news, Burkhardt is engaged."

For a split second, Sean Renard's eyes go wide before he gets himself under tight control once again. It would not due to look anything other than happy at hearing one of his two best detectives was getting married.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you, sir."

The words are exchanged cordially enough, but Hank could sense a strange tension between the two men and thought to ask Nick about it later.

Wu was too busy talking to notice. "The groom to be is planning on having the world's dullest bachelor party. Apparently, he wants his wife to still like him after the wedding. Imagine that."

The Captain does not make a comment, simply nods and excuses himself, stating he was running late for a meeting.

Nick has his doubts. Thinking the man wanted to leave so he would not have to fake enthusiasm or interest.

The next few hours passed ordinarily enough, with Hank and Nick catching up on some paperwork.

That is, until a call came in of three individuals had just robbed a bank.

"And here's the kicker. Witnesses reported they were wearing strange masks." Wu told Nick and Hank. "Kind of like animals, only scarier."

It was obvious to the detectives that it had to be wesen.

"I thought wesen always tried to keep themselves hidden if they could."

"We are supposed to. A lot of bad can happen if people, meaning humans, see us, and don't understand what they are seeing. That's how the Spanish Inquisition started."

The gang had gathered at Monroe's house to discuss the aspects of the case. And as usual, Nick was discovering there was more to history than he originally thought.

"With them using their wogas to disguise who they are in their human form, it is bound to get the wesson counsel involved."

"The wesen council?"

"A group of wesen who ensure that wesson law is upheld. Mostly the law about not revealing ourselves to the public."

Two of the thieves, who were involved in a romantic relationship, ended up killing the third person in their group. And that made it easier to locate and arrest them.

However, a gunman shot the two thieves. Right in the precinct.

Of course the gunman was killed himself.

Nick had a strong feeling the wesen council had to be behind it. And while he did not like it, there was really nothing he could do. So he let it go.

Sometimes the world of the cop can not fit with the world of the grimm.

And there were much more pleasant things to focus on anyway. Like the pretty blonde he was engaged to.

Seeing the ring on Adalind's finger always did something to Nick. Made him feel a hunger. Knowing that ring was a symbol of what they have.

Love. Commitment.

It always turned him on when he saw his Adalind laying in bed with nothing on but that ring.

Adalind herself had to admit there was something about seeing that ring on her finger and knowing what it represented.

Nick's desire to have her for the rest of their lives.

A promise of eternal love and commitment.

And that she was finale going to have the family she always wanted.

At random moments in the day, the light would reflect off the diamond, and remind Adalind once again what her future held, and it always put a smile on her face.

Life would not be picture perfect, she knew that, but she also knew she and Nick would be able to face whatever obstacle was thrown at them, together.

A reminder of the challenges they would face came about when Nick and Hank got a case involving a woman whose eyes had been infected with something before she was killed by a book shelf falling on her.

Do to the trauma to her eyes, she had been unable to see what she was doing.

At first Nick and Hank had been unsure if it was wesen related, until the coroner told them flesh eating fly larva was found in the victim's eyes.

Then it was glaringly obvious.

"A type of blowfly wesen, that becomes addicted to tears. Explains the trauma to the eyes." Nick said after reading about what they could be dealing with from one of the grimm journals.

It was realized that the wesen targeted support groups of people who had lost loved ones, as they would most certainly be crying and the creature could get his fix.

Things got much worse when they discovered the larva would completely eat out the eyes of a victim that remained alive.

Which caused everyone to become gravely concerned when Nick was sprayed while in a fight with the man responsible.

The grimm knew the hospital would be useless so he insisted Hank take him to the spice shop. On the way there, he called Rosalie, explaining everything. Who in turn, called Monroe and Adalind, knowing they would need all the help they could get.

The three wesen were waiting at the spice shop when Hank came in guiding Nick.

Adalind immediately went to Nick's side, and helped guide him to a seat in the adjacent room, turning on a lamp and shining it directly into his eyes.

Rosalie had to stop Monroe from his tangent on how bad thing were and how destructive the worms were, like how they had barbs that made it impossible to just wash the larva out, so they had to find an actual way to kill the bugs before the ate out Nick's eyes.

"You have to keep the light directly on your eyes" Adalind explained to her fiance. "It will slow them down, giving us the time we need to find and get you that cure."

She was doing everything in her power to stay calm. Nick was the one suffering and it would not do him any good to start freaking out.

But it was difficult. She loved Nick's eyes, the silver blue color unlike anything she had ever seen before. So beautiful. But now there was red from the infection. And he had to be in pain. There was no way he could not be.

Adalind wanted to hold him, but she had to help Rosalie and look in the books to find the cure. So she kissed him gently on the cheek and walked back into the main part of the shop, determined.

As the wesen looked through the books, Hank made sure there was an all points bulletin on the suspect. The last thing anyone one wanted was an epidemic of blindness in Portland. He stressed to Wu how crucial it was that the guy was found,

 **And Fast**

While everyone was working to save his sight, Nick was noticing how his hearing seemed to be getting stronger. He knew exactly where each of his friends were standing, even if they were in the next room. He could hear a fly moving against the skylight a good ten feet above him.

Then Hanks phone rang, it was Wu, they had found the car the suspect had stolen when he fled from cops at that school where he had gotten into that fight with and blinded Nick.

The grimm could actually hear the whole conversation, though Hank was standing in the next room and the phone was not on speaker.

Nick sensed that everyone was shocked he was able to hear that well, but he ignored them to remind his partner that the wesen targeted family members of past victims, and that the latest victim had a sister who lived in the area the car was found.

Luckily, by that point, Rosalie had found the cure. Though it was highly disturbing. They needed one of the eyes of that wesen when he was in full woga.

Though Hank had tried to tell Nick to wait at the shop, the younger man reminded him they did not have a lot of time and it was better that they all go so Rosalie and Adalind could mix up the cure and apply it to Nick's eye as quickly as possible.

Hank still tried to make Nick wait in the car, saying he and Monroe would get the wesen.

Adalind said nothing, but she felt a little irritated with her fiance's partner. The man seemed to think Nick was helpless without his sight.

Later, though she would still say nothing, the hexenbiest felt a little smug when the two big strong men lost the wesen they were after and Nick sharpened hearing lead him to be able to locate the creature.

Not only that, but Nick had fought the man himself and was able to knock him out with his legs in a kind of choke hold, allowing Adalind and Rosalie to scoop out one of the eyes, using a large spoon, and mix up the paste they spread on a cloth to wrapped around Nick's head, applying the paste directly to his eyes.

Wesen, missing one eye, awoke and stumbled down the stairs, where he was killed by the woman he tried to attack.

Knowing it would be very difficult to explain why Nick was wearing a blindfold. It was decided Hank would stay and call it in while the other returned to the spice shop and waited to see if Nick's sight returned.

Monroe drove while Adalind stayed in the back holding Nick's hand. They both smiled when he started playing with the ring on her finger.

She felt a tear slip down her face, Adalind really wanted to see the look on Nick's face on their wedding day when he first sees her wearing her wedding dress, the fear that it may not happen causes her to lose her composer. But Nick wipes away the tear, then kisses her soothingly.

"I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress." He says, knowing exactly what has his future bride so upset.

She can't help the breath of laughter that escapes. Leave it to Nick to know her so well and know how to comfort her, even when he is the one in trouble.

"I love you, Nick. I can't wait to be your wife." Adalind whispers affectionately to him.

They get to the shop and after the allotted time, remove the bandage from Nick's eyes.

Though it takes a moment to adjust, though moment his vision clears and the full image of Adalind looking at him makes Nick smile.

"Hey"

"High" She responds and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him with all of the emotion she had been holding back the past few ours. So relieved to know she would get to continue to stare into those perfect silver blue eyes and see the love she felt reflected back at her.

Hank comes in at this scene and says. "One thing I really like about you Nick, is that I can tell what state you're in by just looking at you."

Adalind and Nick laugh into eachothers space at Hank's comment, then share one more peck before separating and showing that, yes, Nick did have his eyesight back.

His strengthened hearing, as it turned out, was not a temporary thing.

On the next training exercise, Monroe and Adalind spent the time throwing fruit and vegetables at a blindfolded Nick, who hit them every time.

"Wow" Monroe said. "I guess those worms were good for something after all."

Smug smile on his face, Nick looks at Adalind and says, "This will be useful when we have kids. I'll always be able to hear what they're up to."

She just rolls her eyes.


	16. Potions

"Adalind, would you please come to the spice shop right when you are done at work. We need your help?"

"Of course, Nick, what's wrong?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

Hearing the concern in her fiance's voice, Adalind left the office right away.

When she arrived at the shop, Nick, Hank, and Monroe explained to her that they suspected a ziegevolk was using his intoxicating scent secretions to sway the jury in order to get his client off for murdering his wife.

Adalind had actually heard of the lawyer. He was well known and had a perfect record. Always able to trip up witnesses, get them to recant their stories. Made sense he was a goat wesen using his own special trick to win cases.

"Rosalie is one of the jurors" Monroe explained. "She's been feeling weak and nauseous after coming back from the trial. We sat in today and saw the defendant's lawyer was a ziegevolk and figured he had to be using his scent to win his cases."

"The guy was able to make Wu change his story." Hank continued. "He was the first officer on the scene and he had told me it was obvious the husband murdered his wife. And now this lawyer is going to ensure he gets away with it."

"No he won't" Adalind assured the men. "As soon as Rosalie gets here, I want to examine her, make sure she is alright. Then we should look through the books. I know there is a potion to block the intoxication odor, but I can't remember all of the ingredients."

"How do you know there is a potion?" the grimm questions his hexenbiest.

"A guy in college, who was a ziegevolk, tried using his little ability on a sorority, I realized what he was doing and gave him the inhibitor. No way was I going to allow him to use those girls for his own selfish amusement."

She feels a bush rise at the look Nick is giving her. Full of amazement and awe.

When Rosalie steps through the door to her shop and sees them all standing there she becomes concerned, thinking there is someone in trouble.

When she finds out she had been manipulated by a ziegevolk, she becomes angry and wants to castrate a goat wesen.

They then start looking through the books for the inhibitor potion.

Unfortunately Adalind can't remember the name of the potion and there is no book titled "How to stop ziegevolk from controlling people" so they have to go through a lot of books in search of what the need.

While looking, Nick comes across pages that talk about hexenbiests and their powers. It says that a grimm's blood will kill a hexenbiest.

A chill of fear goes through him.

He can't lose Adalind. She's the love of his love. No one could understand him as much as she does.

Nick knows he is a unique grimm.

Most other grimms would never be in a relationship with a wesen, especially a hexenbiest.

He's certain there has to be more grimms in the world. And if one of them should come to Portland and see his Adalind as a threat…..

Nick can't think about that.

He reminds himself to talk to his fiance about it more when they are able.

Right after they take care of the ziegevolk.

He continues helping with the search, keeping the new information in the back of his mind.

They find the recipe for the potion, but are not happy when they realize the difficulty in obtaining a key ingredient.

"His sweat? How are we supposed to get his sweat?"

"Well, if the guy got scared and started running." Nick started to say.

"Running because he was being chased by someone scary." Hank continued.

"Great, I scare him and I chase him, doing the whole blutbad thing, making him sweat. But, how do we collect it. It's not like the guy will pat himself down with a handkerchief and just hand it to us." Monroe informed the detectives with a large amount of sarcasm.

"No" Rosalie started, an idea coming to her. "He will need a place to run to. A kind, sweet wesen who offers an escape ride and then his hankerchief to him so he can feel better. A wesen who would never associate with a blutbad because he would be to scared."

They all agree that Nick should be the one to call Bud. Seeing as how the eisbiber has a huge hero crush on the grimm.

The plan goes smoothly.

Monroe chases the lawyer right into the direction of Bud waiting in his truck. Nick and Hank are able to get to the woman the lawyer had picked up at the bar he was coming from and explain to her they were police officers and would handle things. No emergency calls made and it offered a way to get into the goat wesens apartment to inject the frog he would be eating to make his perfume strong enough to sway the jury.

Only with the potion in it, his perfume would never work again.

Seeing the jury come back with a guilty verdict and the surprise look on the lawyers face when his client his lead away angrily in handcuffs gave the group so much satisfaction.

A murderer was paying for his crime and a crooked lawyer was forced strait.

Definitely a job well done.

They all decided to meet at the spice shop to celebrate. Monroe bringing a bottle of champagne for the occasion.

As they are raising their glasses, Bud spots the ring on Adalind's finger.

"Mrs. Burkhardt, I mean you're going to be Mrs. Burkhardt, I mean unless you're planning on keeping your maiden name, which is what a lot of women do I guess, but you are going to be married to Nick, that's wonderful."

Nick and Adalind exchange smiles at the eisbibers ramble. Still feeling a wave of joy each time they are reminded that they are getting married.

Now that it has been mentioned, Monroe is genuinely curious. So he of course he has to ask, "Are you changing your name to Burkhardt or are you keeping Schade. With you being a lawyer at a firm and everything, I guess it makes it a bit complicated. Of course, you could always hyphenate it, Adalind Schade Burkhardt."

"As old fashioned as it seems, I am going to take on Nick's name. I love him and have no attachment to my maiden name. My work colleagues will just have to get used to it."

"Mrs. Adalind Burkhardt, I like the sound of that." Nick says with a smug grin on his face.

"Me too." Adalind replies, as she reaches up and pecks him on the lips.

Monroe and Hank roll their eyes at the sickening display.

Rosalie smiles warmly.

And Bud starts to go through a list in his head of all the people he has to tell that their grimm is getting married.

The shop door bell then signals someone has entered. Still smiling Rosalie goes to answer it. After a bit, Monroe decides to see if she needs help. Those left in the other room suddenly hear a commotion and rushing to the main room, see their blutbad friend throw the ziegevolk lawyer they had just dealt with across the room.

It seemed the lawyer had come to the spice shop to get his intoxication perfume returned, thinking he must be sick or something and that was why it would not work. But when he saw Rosalie and recognized her from the jury, and then Monroe, he became violent and tried to attack the fuchsbau. Of course the wolf wesen was not to happy with someone hurting his potential mate, which was why the goat wesen went flying.

The detectives haul the lawyer in for assault. Who is put into a cell right next to his former client.

Nick starts thinking that has to be something to karma and cosmic intervention.

Now that the business with the ziegevolk is done, he remembers there is a conversation he needs to have with Adalind.

When he enters their home, a part of him just wants to wrap her in his arms and never let go. Especially seeing that she is only wearing one of his shirts. One of his favorite habits of hers.

Instead he motions her to sit on the couch with him.

"When we were going through the books, I read an entry about hexenbiests. It said that grimms blood can kill a hexenbiest." Nick squeezes Adalind's hand with his worry. "You have helped me with a lot of my injuries, some of them open wounds."

Adalind decides to interrupt and clarify the issue.

"I would have to ingest your blood, and it would only kill the hexenbiest inside of me, kill my powers, not this human part. If I consumed some of a grimm's blood than I would no longer be wesen."

Than a thought occurs to her.

"Do you not want me to be a hexenbiest anymore? Would you rather have a human wife and a normal…"

Nick cuts off Adalind's question with a harsh kiss.

"Don't even think such a thing. I love you, all of you. Your powers are a part of you. And they protect you. Nothing in my life will ever be normal, I would not expect my wife to be either. My fear was that a grimm who is not like me could come to Portland, see you as a threat and try to kill you. I don't want you to be left vulnerable. You are everything to me. And I know I can't always be around to protect you. I was wondering if there was a way for a hexenbiest to be immune to grimm's blood. So there would not be any chance of someone trying to take your powers away."

Adalind feels a warmth go through her at the assurance Nick loves and accepts all that she is. Than she has to think a bit before answering his question.

"There is a way. But it is a bit tricky. Most hexenbiests could never pull it off because it requires ingredients directly from a grimm and it was believed it was better to avoid than try something so risky. But you have to be sure you want me to try this. There are stories that hexenbiests who try it become more powerful and their woges change."

"Will it hurt you." Nick asks, not wanting his Adalind to suffer just to make him feel better.

"Not sure, I've never met anyone who has even known someone who tried it." She gives him a reassuring smile. "I'll talk with Rosalie and see if she knows anything more about it. She and I will go through my mother's book and the books in the spice shop. The two of us should be able to find what we need, and it will help having someone as informed in potions as a hexenbiest around to not only help, but also to intervene if something should go wrong."

"I don't want you risking your life just to placate my fears. Please, don't do anything that could be dangerous."

"Don't worry." Adalind kisses Nick gently to calm him. "Rosalie and I will make sure we have all of the information before trying anything, I promise."

She gets up off the couch and takes him by the hand, pulling him up and leading him into their bedroom.

"Now, I think we have had enough talk on serious and dark matters, don't you? I think it's time for more fun."

Nick could not agree more with his fiance.

Adalind slowly unbuttons the shirt she is wearing in front of him, his shirt, grinning teasingly the whole time.

He lets her have her fun, knowing his hexenbiest likes to play. The grimm has his own desires and will soon have his fun.

He removes his own clothes quickly. Having no interest in holding off on skin to skin contact much longer.

"You feel so good." Nick whispers to Adalind. Arms around her, pulling her in as close as possible. Her warmth and her scent better than any drink to intoxicate him.

She can only whimper in reply as his hardness rubs against the area she aches for him most.

He slips his tongue between her lips, exploring her mouth hungrily.

She runs her fingers in his hair, holding his head to her.

He slides his hands to cup and squeeze her bottom, pressing her even tighter against his erection. He can feel how dripping wet she is and knows she can no longer stand on her own.

He wraps her legs around him and lays her on the bed, falling with her. She pivots her hips, trying to get him inside her.

But he won't enter her until he is sure she is properly prepared for him. He needs her too badly to be slow and gentle, he knows he will take her roughly, so he wants her as slick as he can make her, to ensure her complete and total pleasure.

Nick slips his fingers inside her, and massages the walls of Adalind's tight channel, stretching her. Feasting on her breasts as he does so.

Only when he is certain she will feel no pain does he lined himself up at her entrance and thrust in.

Adalind wraps her legs around his waist again, and grips tightly to his shoulders. Holding on as Nick pounds into her with delicous force.

It's not long till he has her seeing stars.


	17. What Grimms are good for

The spice shop door dings as Adalind enters. Seeing Rosalie busy talking to a customer, she smiles at her fuchsbau friend in greeting, but waits by the side until that business is completed.

"I'm telling you, it is the most frustrating thing." The customer continues. A woman in her mid to late fifties. "I practically have to have flashing lights on my head to get my husband to pay attention to me. I refuse to believe going three months without sex is normal for people our age."

The shock was impossible for Adalind to keep off of her face. And of course the woman noticed.

"You're a hexenbiest, I can smell it off of you. Please tell me what you do when your man is not interested."

Before she can stop herself, the blonde replies, "Oh, I don't have that problem. My Nick more than keeps up with my needs."

Rosalie is obviously trying to keep a neutral face, and not think about her boyfriend's best friend in any situation involving sex.

The customer, in surprise, asks, "Really, I have always heard that hexenbiests have strong sexual appetites and it is a difficult thing, to satisfy them, but I see that ring on your finger, meaning you are engaged to be married. You have to tell me more."

"A normal human male does not stand a chance on keeping a hexenbiest interested. Which is one of the many reasons we don't settle down and have monogamous relationships, no one man can satisfy. Some wesen can be pleasant for a night, but rarely longer. But, I lucked out. I fell in love with someone who can match me in all things."

"What kind of wesen is he?"

"He's not wesen, he's a grimm."

"A GRIMM!"

Adalind and Rosalie grew concerned that they would have to put the woman's eyes back in her head, they had popped out so wide.

The woman took a deep breathe and then asked. "A hexenbiest and a grimm are going to be married? He must me an extraordinary grimm, and you an extraordinary hexenbiest to be in a romantic relationship like that?"

Adalind did not even try to fight the bright smile that came as she thought about NIck.

"He is one of a kind. And he makes me better. He makes my life better. I never knew what happiness was until him."

The love Adalind felt for her grimm practically radiated off of her, and it was sensed by the other two women in the shop, who could not help but smile themselves at the happiness on the blondes face.

"I don't mean to get to much into you personal life, (of course she did. ) but I am curious is to how a grimm should perform into compared to other wesen."

Blushing a deep red, Adalind responds, "Well, I don't know about all grimms, I just know mine, and he is the best I have ever had."

"And you never had to give him a little nudge to get his attention?"

"Only when he thinks I am to tired and I have to assure him I still have enough energy to be with him."

"My, my, my, if the wesen community knew that about a grimm, more would be willing to take a chance on getting friendly with one."

There is a slight tremor suddenly, the entire shop shaking from the earthquake, rattling the jars and bottles on the shelves, and the woman, startled, says "Though I mean no disrespect."

The two younger women burst out laughing once the older woman finishes up her purchase and leaves.

"I am so sorry." Adalind says to Rosalie. "I'm sure that is more information than you ever wanted to know about Nick. I just felt like I had to answer her questions. And once I got started, I couldn't stop."

"It's alright." The fucksbaugh responds. "You didn't really say too much. And with the way you and Nick look at eachother, I assumed you were passionate about one another. Love always makes thing better."

Adalind feels the warmth go through her at the reminder she and Nick are in love.

"And the look on that woman's face when she found out you, A hexenbiest, are engaged to a grimm, was priceless. Most entertaining transaction I've made since taking over."

At the reminder she was a hexenbiest engaged to a grimm, Adalind brings up the reason she had come to the shop in the first place.

"That's actually why I'm here. Nick came across a page in one of your books that says grimms blood can kill a hexenbiest. Well, kill the hexenbiest inside of the human, leaving the woman without powers, as if she were a normal person. He's terrified that someone will find a way to take away my powers. I told him I would ask for your help in making an immunity potion. I know there is one. I saw it once. When I was a kid looking through my mother's grimoire, her spellbook." Adalind explains.

"I think there might also be a recipe here. But seeing as how it requires blood from a grimm, I don't think it has ever been used."

"I brought my mother's books that were in storage. Between that and what's already here, we should be able to find what we need."

The women got to work, looking through the books and listing all of the ingredients needed for the immunity potion. Having to stop occasionally of course for Rosalie to help a customer. Adalind doing her share and making potions and elixirs when needed.

By the end of the day, they had been able to find out everything they needed.

Of course, to even start making the potion they would need Nick, as the key ingredients were grimms blood and something else that only a male grimm could provide.

"Now we know why this potion was almost never used. I doubt there were a lot of hexenbiests willing to take a chance on seducing a grimm to obtain his semen." Adalind said. Doing her best to keep the blush from forming on her face. The conversations she was having to have with Rosalie, all for the sake of an immunity potion to ease Nick's mind, were becoming more and more awkward.

That man was lucky she loved him so much. She would threaten to with hold sex from him, just to teach him a lesson, but that would be a punishment for herself, and she was not about to do something that stupid for the sake of a little awkwardness.

However, it looked like both the potion and Adalind's sex life would have to be put on hold. When Nick came home smelling a little like sulfur. She was then informed that Hank was away on vacation, leaving her grimm one man short on back up, and having to rely on Sean Renard for a case involving a wesen that seemed to be made of lava.

Adalind did not like Sean being alone with Nick in a dangerous situation. While she did not think he was an immediate threat. There was always a chance the zauberbiest could see it a an advantage to let someone else hurt her grimm.

She did not think Sean was evil. Just incredibly selfish and willing to do any and everything to gain power. No matter the cost to others.

She informed Nick it may be a good idea to have Monroe with him, seeing as how she just could not get out of work or it would look kind of suspicious.

Nick promised her, he would watch his back, have Monroe with him as often as he could, and not let his captain anywhere near the trailer.

He may be playing nice now, but Renard was to much of a wild card, and seemed to be a little hung up on making history.

"The man actually said to me "if we can get past our differences we could make history." And I think he was being completely serious." Nick informed Adalind.

"Oh, I'm sure he was. That man thinks he was destined to rule, and he is obsessed with proving to his family he is just as much of a royal as they are. I am not sure which is more important to him, to become a part of them as an equal, or to overthrow them and prove himself more powerful." Adalind states with exasperation, wondering if she needed to make a small vial of potion guaranteed to make a zauberbiest ill for Nick to keep with him at all times.

And it was not just Sean they had to worry about. The royals had already tried once to kill Nick, sending the verrat after him a few months ago. They were bound to try again.

A grimm the royals could control would be useful to them, one they could not was a threat. And Nick was a man no one could control. How far would the royals go. And who's side would Sean take when they did try again.

Adalind did not like having all of these unanswered questions. Especially with it being Nick's life on the line. As protective as he was of her, she was just as protective of him, and fearful that all she loved would be ripped from her.

Not heaven or hell would be able to protect anyone who tried.

When the guys came to the spice shop after beating Volcanalis, there were volcanic wesen made out of lava that killed people who stole rocks from his home sight, who knew, and after they told the exciting story, Nick asked if the women had been able to find and make the potion that would keep a grimm's blood from leaving Adalind powerless.

"Yes and no." Rosalie said.

Both Nick and Monroe looked at her in confusion.

The woman glanced at each other, neither one sure how to explain it or if they should in front of Monroe.

Finally Adalind explained. "There are a few ingredients that require fresh from a grimm. The have to be taken from the source and consumed within seconds or they become useless."

"Like my blood." Nick guessed.

"Yes." Adalind nodded, still trying to decide how to tell him the rest.

"You said multiple ingredients. Plural?" Monroe questioned. "That means there are other things you need from Nick?"

Rosalie tried to help by saying, "This potion was rarely made by other wesen for a hexenbiests purchase, as the ingredients would have been impossible to obtain in enough time to remain fresh."

Something must have clicked in Nick's head, because he looked at his fiance and said, "We need to be home for this don't we."

The relief that he got it was obvious on Adalind's face as she nodded.

Monroe, unfortunately, still did not seem to understand as he then asked, "Why do they need to be home, should we be there with them, incase they need us."

Shocked faces at the mental image was on each individual. Nick burst out laughing and Adalind turned the deepest shade of red, yet.

Rosalie told the engaged couple to go ahead home and she would explain things to her blutbad. And a sure him that Nick and Adalind would not be needing any help.

Once they arrived home, Nick asked Adalind if there was anything she needed him to do.

It occurred to her that he had not seen the potion recipe, and that she could use that to her advantage. Not that she really needed to, as Nick was always willing to do anything Adalind desired.

"We should get a shower together. Wash off the day. Then there are these flowers and herbs we have to rub on each others bodies."

Nick raised his eyebrows. He was starting to see this was going to be a lot of fun for him.

He helped Adalind carry the bowls of herbs into the bathroom, then pulled her into a passionate kiss and help her undress.

She of course returned the favor.

Soon they were both underneath the shower and thier hands rubbing the herb mixture into each other's skin.

Nick bunched her golden hair in his hand, tilting her head back so he could explore her mouth more thoroughly, and cupping her rear to bring her tighter against him, pressing his hardness to her core.

Adalind whimpered with her need for him. Tried to climb his body to have more. But remembered there was something they had to do before they had each other.

She pulled away, turned of the water, and lead him to the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed with a wicked smile on her face.

"I need you on your back for this baby." She purred. "I have to rub my body against yours, until there is a light sheen of sweat on both of us. You are not aloud to do anything but lay there and enjoy. I have to get you off without any effort from you."

He nodded, trusting her and wanting to see what she would do.

Adalind took her time, moving slowly, reveling in the control Nick was giving her.

It was part of the spell. A grimm relinquishing full control to a hexenbiest. Allowing her to do anything she wanted to him, everything she wanted to him, and not interfere.

He started breathing heavy, and he had to grip the sheets to keep from touching her, but Nick did as he was told and kept still.

Though it was difficult. Especially when he felt the warmth of her tongue slide along his skin.

"I have to lick the sweat off your body, the mark on the underside of my tongue has come in contact with multiple tastes of your body."

She mouthed her way down his torso, paying special attention to his nipples, then moving her way over his abdomen and to the indentations on his hips.

"Now remember my grimm, if you want you hexenbiest to keep her powers, you can not take control, you have to let her have her fun. Understand?"

All Nick could do was nod, already too far gone to speak. He gripped the sheets tighter as Adalind began to lick his balls, then proceed to suck marks into them. She then moved to his shaft, licking a line on the underside then swirling her tongue over the head.

She placed her lips around the tip, sucking and dipping her tongue in the whole.

Nick bucked, and hissed from the pleasure, but still did not try to grip her head. Determined to let her have this.

He was rewarded for his patience when her mouth swallowed him whole, actually deep throating him.

The build up had been so long that it took only a few swallows for Nick to spill his seed, Adalind making sure not to miss a single drop.

After ensuring she got it all, Adalind crawled back up Nick's body. She pressed her hand on his chest, letting him know he still could not have control. She rubbed her body against his again, nuzzling him but not letting him kiss her yet. She did, however, position her nipples over his mouth, encouraging him to suckle. It felt so good she moaned, triggering Nick to suck harder.

Feeling her clit pulsing, she removed her breasts from Nick's mouth, nipples stretching as they were pulled away.

"You have to taste me now. You have to make me come with just your mouth."

Nick licked his lips in anticipation as Adalind positioned herself over his face, gripping the headboard for balance as she lowered to his waiting mouth.

Immediately Nick stabbed his tongue into her dripping channel.

Adalind was certain there would be dents in the head board from her gripping so tightly in her pleasure when Nick began to suck and bite at her clit.

He soon had her screaming in ecstasy. And he continued to drink from her until she moved herself away.

She laid so they were looking into one another's eyes. She slid her finger over his lips, still glistening from her juices.

"I love you Nick. You know that, right?"

"Of course." He looked at her in confusion, wondering what was suddenly troubling her.

"I have to take some of your blood, not much, just a drop. Do you trust me?" She asked, concerned.

"Adalind, I love you, and I trust you. Do what you need to do."

"I have to bite you on your lip to get the blood and you have to bite me on my lip to get my blood. It is called a blood kiss and it is how the spell is complete."

She pressed her mouth to him in a harsh kiss, biting his lip and drawing blood. He returned the favor swirling his tongue to tangle with hers, tasting his blood and seed in her mouth and she tasting her blood and juices in his.

The spell was now complete.

Adalind guided Nick's arms to wrap around her, she then wrapped her arms around him.

They held each other and made love. Nick already hard again and needing to know his future wife was properly satisfied.

For Adalind's part, she never felt complete until she had her future husband inside of her. His hard cock hitting her sweet spot. Each thrust taking her breath away.

They climaxed as one entity.

Both now exhausted, they collapsed into each other's arms and slept.

Adalind feeling no pain, only a great warmth go through her as her inner being changed.


	18. Rare Wesen

The next morning, Adalind awoke to Nick staring at her with a mixture of hope and concern.

She smiled at him, knowing what it was he needed to know before he even opened his mouth to ask it.

She reaches her hand out and levitates her phone, that was plugged in across the room, into it.

"My blood didn't take your powers" Nick sighs with relief. "And grimm's blood can't take them away now, ever, right?"

"No, my powers can not be taken by grimm's blood, now. So, no more worrying."

Nick raises his eyebrows at the blonde. "You're the woman I love. The woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I am always going to be worrying about your safety. And I have no doubt it will get worse when we have kids."

Adalind just shook her head and smiled at how hopeless her future husband was. No matter how many times she proved how strong and powerful she was, he would still get all protective of her.

It was actually very sweet.

Now that his concern over her losing her powers had been alleviated. They could get back to planning their wedding.

Which brought on a new set of concerns for the both of them.

Worries such as, If they decide to go with a traditional wedding, sending out invitations, who all should they invite? Would the people from Adalind's firm expect to be invited?

Most likely, seeing as how Adalind was one of the star lawyers at the firm and a favorite of her boss. The partners at least would expect an invitation, and might grow suspicious if they didn't receive one. But seeing as they were wesen, how could Nick and Adalind invite them without taking the chance of causing a mass panic when they realized the groom was a grimm.

Nick wanted to give Adalind her dream wedding, but it was going to be difficult.

It may cause some tension during the honeymoon, if he had to behead his wife's boss during the wedding.

Which lead Nick to asking his future bride a question he should have probably asked a while ago.

"How can wesen tell I'm a grimm? What do they see that gives me away?"

Thinking for a moment on how best to explain it, Adalind then answers, "Your eyes become black like an abyss and wesen can see their woged image reflected."

"Like as if they were looking in a mirror?"

"Yes and no. There are two different woges, as you know. One that only grimms, royals, and other wesen can see. And one that can be scene by humans. The first woge is caused by an emotional state, like fear or excitement, and would not be seen in an ordinary mirror, as it only affects the inner being, and not the human form until the wesen wants it to. The fact that your eyes change and we can see ourselves in them makes us realize we are in front of a being of legend. Wesen children are taught from near infancy to be wary of grimms. We know next to nothing about them, except they are deadly hunters, which makes them so mysterious."

"So, I'm going to have to wear sunglasses during our entire wedding if I want to keep there from being a riot and maybe having to kill a few of our guests."

"Nick, don't worry. I know we will think of something." Adalind kisses her future groom tenderly, reassuringly.

Adalind really didn't care how big of a wedding she had or who was invited. Just as long as she could officially be called Mrs. Burkhardt.

All she wanted was to make it official and start her life with Nick.

Start their family.

Adalind was actually dreaming about a little boy and a little girl with dark hair and silver blue eyes when she got an excited call from Rosalie.

Nick had been called into a strange case several miles outside of Portland in farming country. A man had been found dead, impaled. As well as several cows mutilated with their ovaries missing.

Gluhenvolk

Rare wesen thought to be extinct.

And with the missing cow ovaries, there was a pregnant one.

Of course Adalind immediately met up with Nick, Monroe and Rosalie. Not wanting to miss out on seeing these special wesen.

After being filled in that several mutilations had occurred across the U.S. for nearly nine months, Adalind came to the same conclusion as Rosalie that the pregnant gluhenvolk was about to give birth any day now.

However, the group soon discovered they were not the only one trying to find the gluhenvolk. They found a trailer filled with chemicals and tools used for removing and preserving wesen skin, keeping it in it's woged state, permanently.

The wessens luminescent skin made them high priority targets for those who valued the glowing hyde as a trophy. Collectors would pay poachers top dollar for the hydes of rare and beautiful wesen.

The group knew they had to find the couple fast before the poacher did.

Luckily, thanks to Nick knowing the make and model of the car that had been stolen from a woman claiming she had been attacked by an alien, they were able find it and the small house the gluhenvolk were hiding.

There they found a young woman. Scared, tired and very very pregnant. Who went into labor the moment she saw Nick and realized he was a grimm.

Nick went straight back to his truck to get a blanket. Monroe, Rosalie and Adalind dropped to aid the woman, who was more than a little shocked at those offering help was was of no position to argue. Rosalie assured the woman they were only there to help them and the grimm was no threat to her or her baby.

Said grimm was back in an instant, heading over the blanket and giving his support so the woman could lean back against him and hold on to his hand.

Adalind focused her energy on the baby, ensuring there was no distress. She also aided as much as she could in lessening the woman's pain.

Soon a glowing light emerged and a crying gluhenvolk baby was placed into his mother's arms.

The obvious father came through the door, saw his wife and baby and rushed to them. The others explaining momma and baby were fine and that they were just there to help. They were about to inform the couple of the danger they were in by a poacher when said poacher came through the door with a gun pointed at the group.

The look of greed was impossible to miss on the man's face. Who did not seem to care he was out numbered, believing he had the advantage because he had a weapon. Even when Monroe woged, the man did not seem all that concerned. When Rosalie woged, the man made mention of how her hyde would be worth a lot of money.

"What about a grimm" Nick said, drawing the man's eyes that opened wide in surprise.

"Or a hexenbiest" Adalind woged.

"You don't look like any hexenbiest I've ever seen. You would make me a fortune."

He actually pointed his gun at her to shoot, but he was knocked down instantly by Nick and Monroe. Adalind levitated the gun from his hands and it was grabbed by Nick who shot him with it.

Which turned out to be a good thing, as there was a search for the person responsible for the farm hands death as well as for stealing the truck.

The now dead poacher would take the blame and allow the new parents to get away safely to Alaska, where hopefully they would be safe.

Once the group had seen the young family safely off and set the dead poacher up in the stolen truck. They called in an anonymous tip to the proper authorities and headed back to the spice shop. As Adalind had a few questions about what the poacher said, regarding her not looking like any hexenbiest he had ever seen.

"You didn't look like a rotting corpse." Monroe blurted out.

Giving her boyfriend the side eye, then looking back at Adalind, Rosalie explained, "Most hexenbiests eyes appear hollow, but your eyes glowed violet. When befor it looked like your lips were non existent, now they shimmered pink and full. Your skin looked like porcelain and had a shimmer to it. Your hair did not turn grey like it had before. It almost looked like it turned into gold."

Adalind looked over at Nick, who had been silent the whole time. But there seemed to be a concerned look on his face.

Knowing her fiance, she knew he would think she would be angry about her inner hexenbiest changing, and angry at him because he had wanted her to take an immunity potion that was the obvious cause for the change.

So she smiles brightly, wraps her arms around his neck and says, "Looks like you're not the only one who is changing."

He smiles back at her with relief and wraps his arms around her waist.

The other couple are equally relieved that their friend was not upset about the change to her woge.

Adalind looks at them and says, "Being different from how my mother wanted me is something I have wanted since I was a teenager. She had all of these expectations of me and wanted me to follow in her footsteps. Now I can woge and know there is nothing about me that is like her. I am my own person in more ways than one and I am grateful."

The others nodded in understanding, each knowing what it was like to want to set yourself apart from what was expected of you.

Nick still insisted Rosalie check Adalind over to ensure there were no dangerous side effects.


	19. Passion and Obsession

Adalind's new form was not the only change. There seem to be other side affects to the spell she and Nick had performed.

Adalind sighed in relief the moment she got home and was able to remove her work clothes.

Her client was the most frustrating person to deal with. Constantly changing his mind, not really knowing what he wanted. it was only knowing she had a massive bonus headed her way once this case was done, that had Adalind maintain a pleasant and professional demeanor when working.

She had plans for that bonus that involved her and Nick getting a better and more secure home.

Right now, all she wanted was a hot bath and Nick's hard cock inside of her.

Knowing Nick was working late, since he had called to tell her he wanted to check with the woman whose ex boyfriend killed her current right in front of her, before diving into the river and disappearing. The man was still on the loose and everyone was concerned for the young woman's safety.

Hank couldn't do it. Though he was back from his vacation, he had torn his achilles tendon and was on crutches and lighter duty for the time being.

Adalind started the bath, wishing Nick was with her. Aching for his hands all over her. His lips on hers.

She smiled, remembering the night Nick proposed. How they had shared a bath and he had made her come before slipping the ring on her finger. The way he had made love to her right there. The water splashing out of the tub but neither one caring. Too lost in one another to care about anything other than having each other.

"Please be home soon" Adalind whispered out loud. Slipping into her satin robe as the tub filled with hot water and bubbles. She wrapped her arms around herself, wishing it was NIck's arms around her, holding her.

He had given her the lavender colored robe for her birthday. Claiming that when he saw it, all he could picture was the satin fabric gliding on her silky skin. And when they had made love later that night, she had kept the robe on, but open of course.

When the tub filled, Adalind turned off the water, she was just about to untie her robe when she heard the front door slam, followed quickly by Nick calling her name. Strangely, he sounded almost desperate, and she wondered if there was something wrong.

"I'm in here Nick" she called from the bathroom.

He entered, a hunger in his eyes she had never seen before. In an instant, she found herself pinned against the wall, Nick's body pressed against her, his mouth dominant, as his tongue invaded and explored her's. His hands cupped her face, then travelled to the tie of her robe, pulling so the fabric glided down her body and leaving her completely bare, while Nick was still fully clothed.

As he kissed her, he rubbed his covered erection against her, the moisture seeping through the fabric, driving him to press harder. Adalind whimpered into Nick's mouth as her clit was stimulated to the point of orgasm.

His mouth trailed to her neck, hands cupping her butt. He then placed her gently on the floor, knowing her legs were to weak to hold her. Her breasts were next in gaining his attention, one of Nick's favorite things was to trace the soft area around the nipple with his tongue, breathing warm air then nipping at the sensitive bud. Adalind always let out the cutest noises when he did that. He paid special attention to each breast, listening to each sound his Adalind made.

She did not disappoint. Never one for being silent. Adalind vocalised quite clearly how much she was enjoying Nick's attention.

She arched her back and gripped his head as he played with her nipples till they were near painful with sensitivity. But just as it was getting to the point of unbearable, he travelled lower, leaving open mouthed kisses along the way, the warm moisture from his tongue cooling and creating so many sensations.

When he reached her dripping center, he wrapped his arms underneath and around her thighs, pulling her tightly against his hungry mouth.

Adalind's body near lifted off of the floor, and she let out the loudest cry as Nick began to devour her.

Devour

It was the only word appropriate for the way he was eating her out. As if he were dying and her nectar was the only thing that could save him.

His tongue slid through her folds, he nipped and sucked at her bud. He had not shaved that day, so his facial stubble added to the sweet onslaught he was inflicting on her.

When he felt her body begin to shake, he placed his lips over her bud and sucked as hard as he could.

No sound was heard, but her thighs held his head in a death grip for a moment before Adalind's entire body went limp and all that could be heard was her heavy breathing.

Licking one more stripe over her pussy, Nick then kissed his way up her belly, over her breasts, her neck, and then place a gentle kiss to her lips.

For a moment, he just looked at her. The view of a woman looking completely debauched and utterly wrecked.

He trailed his fingertips over her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She was so beautiful, and she was all his.

Adalind felt her heart clench at the way Nick was looking at her. As if she had given him great pleasure instead of the other way around.

Out of the corner of his eye, Nick finally noticed the filled tub. He checked the water, thankful it was still warm, but he added in some hot water just to be sure of Adalind's comfort.

"Sorry for delaying your bath." he said to her huskily, scooping her up and placing her carefully in the tub.

"Oh, I think your reason was justifiable." Adalind smiled up at him, leaning back and feeling completely relaxed.

But then she frowned. "Why do you still have your clothes on. Aren't you joining me."

"I thought you might want to bathe by yourself. I would be content just watching you."

"Well, I wouldn't be."

Hearing the need in her voice, he quickly removed his clothes.

Adalind watched him. He was perfect. Most would think his body was made to be a warrior, but she was certain he was made to be a lover.

Her lover.

Strong arms to hold her. Hips and thighs the right size to wrap her legs around and pull him deep inside her.

Slipping into the tub, Nick immediately pulled Adalind to him.

She straddled him and speared herself on his rock hard erection. Heads were thrown back and eyes closed in bliss, and both moaned in unison at finally being joined.

The pace was slow at first, but deep. Thier lips brushed together as they shared the same air.

The tips of Adalind's fingers brushed along Nick's jaw, his hands roamed along her back. They looked into one another's eyes and were lost to the intense love seen there.

Nick wrapped his arms around Adalind's waist and thrust up harder, faster. Burying his head into her neck. Adalind gripped his hair tightly as their bodies were wracked by a galaxy shattering orgasm.

For a long moment, they just held each other, the only sound heard was their breathing, the only movement being Nick stroking Adalind's hair.

But the water was getting cool, and soap suds were sticking to their hair and skin, so Nick let the water out of the tub and carried Adalind to the shower, so they could rinse off.

He was so attentive, washing her hair, her skin, ensuring her comfort and needs were taken care of before his own. He even insisted on drying her off, himself. Of course taking the opportunity to kiss various parts of her body while he was completing the task.

He picked her up again and carried her bridal style to the bedroom, laying her gently onto the bed, giving her a deep kiss, promising to be right back with some food.

Fruit, cheese and bread consisted of their meal. Plus Adalind's favorite wine. These were all thing they usually kept in the house anyway, but the whole thing still seemed very romantic.

Once the meal was complete, Nick reached for Adalind again and they made love for hours.

It was the next day when they realized Nick's behavior was questionable.

To be fair, neither one was really capable of thinking clearly the night before.

"You couldn't tell something was off with him?" Monroe asked

"Nick always has amazing stamina and recovery time" Adalind defended.

"Is that the effect a hexenbiest has on someone or is that a grimm thing?"

"Pretty sure that is a "Nick" thing, I have never been with someone as active as NIck."

It seemed both Adalind and Monroe were suffering from a case of blurt-it-out-itus.

Sean Renard was trying very hard to maintain his signature look of stoic calm, but it was difficult when his former lover just announced in front of him, her current lover, his subordinate and two mild acquaintances that he fell short in certain activities in comparison to Nick Burkhardt.

A group meeting of sorts had to be called to the spice shop when Nick told Adalind that the witness to the case he was working had kissed him and then had woged into an elf like looking being.

"For a moment, I felt this pull to continue to be closer to her, but then I felt Adalind calling me, like she was needing me, and all I could think about was getting to her and being with her, making Adalind happy was everything I wanted. Adalind was everything I craved and I forgot all about what I saw."

"Nick's description and what he told me about the case made me think this Chloe was a musai." Adalind informed the group. "Their kiss holds a sort of toxin that makes anyone who comes in contact with it completely obsessed with the musai. Their victims are usually artistic types with a lot of passion, but the obsessed ends up becoming violent with themselves or other people in an attempt to gain the musai's attention"

"Nick isn't an artist, well, he can draw pretty well, since he has to draw wesen all the time for me to identify them, but he is not someone who draws all the time, or writes poetry or songs or anything like that." Monroe says.

"He's passionate and that is really all a musai cares about. Whether it is artistic passion or passion for justice, or for love." Adalind tells the blutbad.

"Well, according to these books, there is no cure for a musais kiss and nothing about breaking a musie induced obsession." Rosalie informs the group.

"Then how did Nick walk away from her. Is it because he is a grimm," Hank asks'

"Maybe it has something to do with Adalind and her changed form" Monroe speculates.

"Changed form" Hank and Renard question in unison.

"I found out that grimms blood can take away the powers of a hexenbiest, so I asked Adalind to find a way so that wouldn't happen, the spell used at an interesting side affect on her woged state." Nick explains.

"I don't look like a withering corps anymore" Adalind states, then woges, revealing her new form.

"Wow" Hank says, clearly impressed.

Renard just stands there, unable to fully wrap his head around these new events

Thinking of something, Rosalie looks at Adalind and asks, "Did you think about Nick, start craving him to be near you?"

"I was hoping he would get home soon. It had been one of those days at work where my client had tried all of my patience, and I wanted Nick to be home to make me feel better. Nick always makes my day better." Adalind confessed.

Rosalie smiled knowingly at her friend.

Hank and Monroe were not sure whether to be embarrassed about knowing so much about their friends sex life, or impressed he had a woman who could brag about him as if it was just another character trait.

Nick held himself up straighter and had a smug smirk on his face.

Renard was trying very hard not to throw up.

"No wonder you want to marry her, man. She is amazing for your ego" Hank commented.

"Trust me, that is one on a very lost list of the reasons I want to marry Adalind." Nick informed his partner and friend.

Adalind blushed, Nick was good for her ego too.

Renard cleared his throat, trying to get the rom back to the topic at hand.

"You think it is because Adalind's powers have changed that she was able to mentally pull Burkhardt away from the musai." The captain asked the spice shop owner.

'That and the intense love that exists between them, her powers alone would not have done it. But because they are deeply in love with one another, and have a strong bond, Adalind was able to will Nick to her and away from the musai." Rosalie explains. "Pure obsession can't compare to real love, thanks to Adalind being able to reach Nick mentally, he was able to sense her, sense her desire for him and know the warmth and comfort that would provide. This musai obviously likes to play games, since she is kissing men knowing they would be obsessed with her, kissing Nick so soon after a man was killed in front of her. That means she likes the chaos her kisses create. Wants to cause destruction. Something like that would feel empty in comparison to love."

"So this woman is purposely causing men to be obsessed and knowing they could become violent." Hank said.

"It takes some longer than others, but eventually they all become deadly to themselves or someone else eventually." Rosalie informs.

"That makes her guilty of murder, but we can't prove it, so we can't prosecute it." Renard explains.

"So off the books it is then." Nick states.

It was starting to become a common occurrence, and though he wasn't happy about it, the grimm understood there were just some things that could not be corrected in the real world.

First, they had to capture the musai's murderous ex boyfriend. Luckily, he kept drawing attention to himself by breaking into paint stores and painting the musai's image on public property. And due to his obsession, the murderous fool could not stay away from his Chloe, who was never in danger from him in the first place, but since the police did not know that, had station a patrol car outside her house.

The captain told the officers that the suspect might have snuck into his obsessions home, which he did, and the man, who was a sort of otter like wesen, and the musai were brought in.

Chloe for her statement, of course.

At least that is what she was made to believe.

But when she saw Nick, looking adoringly at the pretty blonde standing next to him, the musai got the impression there was more going on here then she liked.

The musai was taken to an interrogation while her murderous victim was taken to a cell.

"Where is officer Burkhardt?" She asked, when she saw the blonde and an extremely tall gentleman in a suite walk in, but not the handsome detective she had kissed.

"My fiance is not needed for this." The blonde states.

"Are you sure it's not because you need him to stay away from me." The musai smirks, knowing full well there is not a man out there who could resist her kiss.

But the smirk falls when the blonde states. "It was easy enough for him to stay away from you last night, and stay with me in my bath, in my shower and in my bed."

The musai's eyes grew wide, completely shocked that someone she had kissed had turned his obsessive desire to another.

"Yes, we all know, you and Burkhardt have an active sex life." Renard said, motioning, clearly needing to move on from the subject that was popping up way to often for his liking.

Rolling her eyes at the immaturity in the much older man, the blonde continues, "You have been a very naughty girl. It would be one thing, to make one man obsessed with you, maybe two by accident, but you keep playing games and causing a lot of trouble."

"You can't arrest me, just because men get obsessed with me and turn violent." The musai states smugly. Knowing full well there was no way they could lock her up for anything.

"Who said anything about arresting you" The tall man comment. Then woges, revealing a half decaying looking corps. A zauberbiest.

The blonde also woges, but her image is one the musai had never seen before. Hair that seem to become gold, skin that became porcelain, and eyes that glowed violet. It was beautiful but still haunting, and it made the musai feel uncomfortable not knowing what this being was capable of.

Then she felt it, a strange warmth on her lips, that became a searing heat. She touched her lips and saw the two had returned back to their human forms and were looking satisfied.

"No more making men deadly for you" The blonde states smugly.

"What have you done."

"Oh,,,, just made it so that no one else will fall victim to you ever again."

Then the blonde walks out the door. But just before she leaves she states, "Oh, and if I ever see you again, or hear you were near my soon to be husband…

She trails off, letting the muiia imagine the terrible fate that could happen to her.

Adalind walks back to the bullpen, and into Nick's waiting arms, who kisses her deeply. There are a few wolf whistles from the men at the precinct but the couple just ignore them.

"Ok, I have to ask" Monroe says, once his friends were no longer locking lips. "Were you angry at Nick at all for kissing that woman."

The blutbad gets an elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend.

But Adalind answers anyway. "I trust Nick, I know he did not want that woman to kiss him. To be angry with him over something he had no power over is pointless and would only ruin our relationship".

Then she smiles up at her fiance mischievously, "Besides, I had a very fun night because of that kiss."


	20. Zombie Grimm

Pain

Rage

Hunt

Destroy

All were animals.

All were a threat.

First kill the man who caused him pain. Who sprayed green goop in his face. Tried to make him obey.

But the man in the top hat was not his master.

No one was his master.

He was a hunter

Two more men attacking him, two more men for him to kill.

Fight his way out of the wreckage, out of the fire.

Through the woods.

Run

Hunt

Kill

But then, through the painful haze, there came a sweet voice. Soft, gentle, full of love and concern. A light in the darkness.

A woman.

He could hear her voice in his head. She was calling for him.

He had to find her. She made the pain go away. The rage go away.

Run

Run to her.

Find her.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

Adalind called to Nick in her mind. Needing him to hear her as he did when dealing with the musai.

She looks at Sean Renard and says "If Nick dies, I will kill every royal member of your family, understood."

The police captain nodded. He really had no problem with that. Renard had already decided his brother Eric was a dead man, he just didn't know it yet.

Sean's legitimate brother had come into Portland, claiming to want to spend time together.

Sean, of course, knew that had been bullshit. Knew his brother was either plotting his death or was after the grimm. Whether to kill him, try to take his key, or manipulate him in some way, Sean had not been sure.

What he did know, was that he needed to tell Nick.

Renard realized if he tried keeping that secret from Burkhardt, it would only lead to trouble. So the captain had called the detective into his office and warned for him and his friends to keep their guard up.

A whole lot of good that did.

Eric had hired a cracher-mortel, a blowfish like wesen that sprayed a green slime that causes the victims to be, for a lack of a better term, zombies.

The man had sprayed near a hundred or more people in Portland. Causing what looked like a zombie apocalypse. There was nothing but chaos as every emergency worker in the city was trying to round up the dangerous people, or patch up those who had gotten in the path of one of them and had gotten seriously hurt.

Nick's friend's, particularly the fuchsbau, had worked hard on coming up with a cure, and a way to administer that cure to a lot of people.

It had all been a plan to lore the grimm into a trap.

Nick had been captured and was put on a private flight to Europe, and to Royal territory.

However, fate or luck was on their side. The private flight was reported to have gone down shortly after takeoff. Crashing deep into the woods, an area with very few people.

Upon further investigation, Nick's body was not among those on the plane. And a man fitting Nick's description was seen running.

Everyone was glad Nick was still alive, and still in Portland. And while they had found the cure, and an effective way of administering it, there was a huge chance the cure might not work on Nick, as he was a grimm and therefor so different from human and wesen alike. There was no telling how the cracher-mortels toxin had affected him and how the cure would also affect him.

It was already obvious the toxin did not have the same effect on Nick as it did the others. The other victims had been obedient to the wesen, but Nick had obviously rebelled and had fought and killed him.

Now they were in search of the grimm. Hoping they would be able to find him before it was too late.

"I can sense him." Adalind said. There was worry in her voice when she continued. "He is in so much pain, and he's full of rage. He doesn't know who he is. Doesn't remember even being human. He sees everything as a threat, something to destroy before it hurts him."

"Wait, you can actually feel what he feels? How? When did that start happening?"

"Monroe, now is not the time, we can worry about Nick and Adalind's connection after we find him." Rosalie said to her boyfriend.

Renard thought to himself that he would like to be there for those explanations. Although, if it involved Adalind giving details on her and Nick's sex life as the possible reasons for them being able to communicate mentally, than he would rather skip it and be in the dark. The musai incident had given him more information than he ever wanted to know about what his former lover and his detective did in the privacy of their own home.

And he was still feeling agitated that Adalind had said Nick was the best lover she had ever had.

Not that he would admit it, out loud, ever.

"Adalind, can you tell where he is?" Rosalie asked.

"I can do better than that. He sensed me. He's trying to find me."

This time the blutbad knows to keep his questions and comments to himself. Right now they need to find his best friend. As curious as he is. Monroe would just like to have Nick safe and preferably not a zombie.

They are able to locate a farm, with a barn. The owner had come out wondering what the problem, and why there were people on his property.

But thanks to Renard size and his status as a police captain, the owner had quickly gone back inside his house. Not wanting to interfere in a police investigation or the inhumanly tall captain.

Monroe and Hank tracked Nick. the blutbad being able to sniff out where the grimm was. Then they herded him in the direction of the barn.

Or maybe it was more like lured. As the zombie grimm was very much intent on killing anyone he saw as a threat, and so was willing to chase two men who were bigger than him.

Renard told the two women to stand back as the guys tried to subdue Nick. Which proved to be impossible. He now being ten time stronger than he was before. The wesen had to woge in order to stand a chance.

Sean Renard took a moment to check on Hank, who was seeing his woge for the first time.

"Are you ok."

"I wish I could do that." was his response, letting the captain know his detective was by no means afraid.

The men try to corner Nick, hoping that will gain them an advantage. Nick only gets more enraged and hits Monroe with a force so hard, the blutbad falls to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

Rosalie calls out his name and rushes to him, drawing Nick's attention to the blonde woman she was standing next to.

Sean sees Nick walk towards Adalind and moves to block his way, accidently pushing her, causing her to trip and fall. She winces in pain slightly when she makes contact with the hard floor and lightly scrapes her hand.

The pain goes away quickly, the hexenbiest gets up quickly, she has had to deal with way worse scrapes, but there is a feral growl that emerges from the zombie grimm, that draws everyone's attention.

Nick rushes to Renard, picked him up with one hand and throws him across the barn, The captains impromptu flight only stopped by the sudden impact with the barn wall.

When Hank moves to try to stop Nick from continuing towards Adalind, Rosalie advises him to stop.

"Let Adalind handle it." The fuchsbau tells the men.

It's realized Nick is not rushing towards her, but moving as if he did not know what to make of her. As if she posed no threat.

When he reaches her, a glint catches his eye, coming from the ring on her hand. It triggers something. A hint of something remembered. Not solid, but felt as if in the corner of an eye. An emotion. Warm, comforting, and peaceful. Then a hunger, a desire, the need to touch and be touched.

He falls to his knees in front of her and buries his face in her belly, inhaling her scent. Wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight, needing the comfort this woman was providing.

Adalind clutches Nick's head, with tears in her eyes. Even in his madness, he still wanted her. Still felt something for her. She could see into his thoughts. They were filled with her. She was taking away his pain, his madness.

The others see this and are amazed. Mouths hanging open in shock.

But when anyone makes a move toward the couple, Nick growls menacingly and holds Adalind tighter. He stands up and blocks the others view of his woman, afraid they would try to take her from him.

Adalind realizes she is going to have to distract Nick if Rosalie is to inject him with the cure.

"Nick, look at me."

He of course does. Stroking his fingers down her hair and over her face.

Adalind tried something. Sending Nick a memory. Seeing if their bond can work in another way. She goes for something recent. The night when they got home after dealing with that musai.

Adalind had pulled Nick to the bedroom and had given him one hell of a blowjob. She knew it was good because he hadn't been able to stop telling her he loved her or how much she meant to him.

And with his recovery time being near supernatural, he had fucked her into the mattress so good, she lost the ability to think.

It worked.

Nick was distracted enough for Rosalie to come closer at Adalind's signal. The blonde lifted Nick's shirt, keeping his eyes focused on her and the memory she was replaying for him, while the other woman injected the zombie grimm.

Monroe thought it was a testament to the bond Nick and Adalind shared with he didn't even flinch as the three large needles entered his flesh.

Nick then fell back to his knees and passed out, the cure obviously doing it's job. All of the others had passed out after being given the treatment, and then had woken up as if nothing had happened, albeit a little confused as they had no idea how they got to where ever they ended up.

GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM GRIMM

They get Nick to the spice shop. Handcuffing him to the bed just incase the cure did not work. Rosalie made up and injected him with another dose, feeling that because of him being a grimm, a second dose was necessary.

When he wakes up, the ask him if he remembered anything.

"I saw the cracher-mortel, I followed him into a storage container, everything else is blank after that." Nick says.

They explain to him what happened, including the part where he threw his captain across a barn after he, though accidently, pushed Adalind.

"Dude, you were so possessive of her. You wouldn't let us get near her. You hated everybody in the place and was going to rip our heads off. But Adalind, it was like she had this power over you." Monroe stated, still amazed at what he witnessed.

"Yeah, I don't know what she did, man, but Adalind seemed to have this hold on you. It was only because of her that we were able to get the cure into you without getting seriously hurt." Hank added.

"Well, except for maybe your captain. Though, he is a zauberbiest, I'm sure he will be alright, since he walked without a limp. And he said he was going into your precinct, to handle things, since this whole zombie incident will need to have a less wesen spin on it." Monroe said.

Nick was only half listening to Monroe. He was too busy staring at the woman he loved. She continued to be full of surprises. And he could not love her more for it.

They really needed to get married and soon. Even if they had to elope. Nick wanted to make Adalind his wife.


	21. Nick and Adalind's Wedding day

After the zombie incident, Renard insisted Nick take time to recover. Rosalie agreed with the captain. There was really no telling what effects might linger.

"You're a grimm. We really do not know much about them, or how anything would affect them differently from humans and wesen. So far, we noticed that whatever doesn't kill you, really does make you stronger. Like being blinded made your hearing sharper. While that is an upside, there is bound to be a downside. So it is best to watch and wait for the time being, before you get into the mess that is police work and your grimm duties."

Nick had been touched at the fuchsbau concern and had agreed to take it easy.

He had also decided to use the time to put a plan into motion.

Life was unpredictable for him, he knew that. Both as a cop and as a grimm. Any and everything could happen at any moment. With life being so unpredictable, he wondered if it was a good idea to make plans for a wedding months away.

It made much more sense to take advantage in a moments reprieve from the chaos while he could.

He still wanted to give Adalind the wedding of her dreams. She deserved that. She had stuck by him through so much already and she had gone through a lot herself.

He wanted to give her the fairy tale. The one with a happily ever after.

To make this happen, there was only one person to call,

"Hey, Bud, this is Nick"

"Nick, oh my god, how are you, all of the zombies must have had you guys busy, not to mention yourself as a grimm probably had a hard time, not that you couldn't handle it because of course you could, and you did, because all of the zombies are gone now and you are still alive so,"

The grimm interrupted his iesbieber friend, "Listen bud, I need a favor"

"Anything for you Nick"

"I was hoping you would say that. You know that Adalind and I want to get married, but unfortunately our lives are so unpredictable that setting a wedding date could be a problem, I was wondering if you and your friends could put together a wedding on short notice?"

"Of course Nick, no problem. All I have to do is tell my wife and the entire lodge will start right away."

True to his word, Bud gathered the entire eisbiber lodge and had the perfect wedding ready for Nick and Adalind in just three days.

They had even come up with a perfect plan to ensure everything went off without any issues. All of the eisbiber would be watching to ensure there would be no one ready to threaten their grimm and his bride. And they had let it be known that non-wesen will be attending, some who would not know anything about grimm's or the wesen community.

Adalind's dress had been hand made. The women practically ambushing her and asking her all kinds of questions about what her dream wedding would be.

Adalind had been both shocked and touched that so many people wanted to help to give her and Nick their special day.

And when it arrived, she felt she had a hundred butterflies in her stomach. The bride knew she was going to be fighting back tears of joy the whole time at finally marrying the man she loved.

The eisbiber women were adamant that the men and women get dressed in separate areas, on opposite sides of the venue.

They were a strangely traditional and superstitious lot. Given the fact they were creating a wedding for a grimm.

Nick was on pins and needles. He felt an ache in his gut. And he knew it would not go away until he saw Adalind.

"Dude, relax, Rosalie just texted me. Adalind is getting ready as we speak and has not stopped smiling the whole time." Monroe informed the groom. "So there is not, even a hint of, cold feet."

The grimm had asked the blutbad to be his best man. They had been through alot together, and Nick was certain that he would died a short time after gaining his grimm abilities if it were not for Monroe.

Nick nodded. Soon, he and Adalind will be reciting marriage vows, and be officially bound together for the rest of their lives.

And he needed for them to be bound together.

The first night after he recovered from the zombie state, Adalind had woken Nick, stating he had gone deathly pale.

"I could barely feel a pulse. Your heart rate was so slow." Adalind had said with worry in her voice.

"I'm alright, baby." Nick had comforted her. "I feel fine."

He leaned in to kiss her.

"Nick, are you sure you're up to it."

"Just trying to get my heart rate up"

That comment had gotten Nick what he wanted, a giggle from his Adalind. She had wrapped her arms tight around him and kissed him, sweetly at first, but it had quickly changed to fire and desperation.

They both knew how scared she had been, afraid she had lost him forever. She needed him as much as he needed her. His hard member sliding inside of her. His lips claiming her mouth. They had not gone slow that night. It had been hard and fast and mindless. The need to feel overriding everything else.

And yet it had been comforting. Adalind had anchored him. Given him peace. She had taken away his nightmare with her passion and love she felt for him and him alone.

He never wanted to lose that. He couldn't. Not if he was to continue upholding law and justice. As a cop and as a grimm.

The world seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. Enemies coming from all over the world to kill him and get to his key. Causing havoc in order to get what they wanted.

Adalind kept him sane. Gave him peace and clarity when his world was chaos.

No one else in Nick's life could do that, not like his Adalind.

Though his friends did try.

Hank and Wu had wanted to throw him a bachelor party. Hank had thought it would give them a night of laughter after the dark night they had from dealing with the zombies.

Wu had just wanted an excuse to get drunk with his fellow officers.

Nick had told them there was to be no party. Adalind wasn't even going to have a bridal shower.

One: there was just no time

And two: Neither the bride nor the groom thought it was really necessary.

They had already been living together as a committed couple for at least a year. They had said goodbye to their single life the very first night they had slept together.

And Nick did not want to risk his fellow officers doing something stupid like trying to surprise him with strippers. It would have been well intentioned, but it would have put a huge damper on the honeymoon.

So no on the bachelor party. Wu and some of the other officers were disappointed. The Captain had surprisingly offered his support on Nick's decision.

Nick guessed that since Sean's brother had caused them a lot of trouble with his zombie stunt, the overly tall man had decided to play extra nice for the time being.

Nick and Sean had had a conversation about the events that transpired while Nick was a zombie.

"Sorry about throwing you across a barn"

"It's alright. I decided it was really Eric's fault anyway, and have decided to focus any irritation I have on him."

Monroe had later informed Nick that Prince Eric had been killed in a car bomb on European soil.

Sean Renard had obviously taken great offence to his brother coming into his city and causing trouble. Nick knew he would have to stay on alert for any repercussions.

But right now, Nick's focus was on his wedding. Marrying the woman he loved. Starting his life with the one person who truly understood him.

He wished his mother could have attended, but it was too much short notice and way too dangerous.

It was time to take their places.

Nick stood waiting for Adalind's entrance and felt a sense of rightness.

He and Adalind were meant to be taking this step. There was not a single doubt in his mind of that fact.

Due to the eisbiber planning the whole thing, and doing it for their grimm who they loved and were fiercely loyal to, there were a few things about this ceremony that were different from what one would call normal.

Wesen children entered first. Not just one carrying flowers and one bearing a pillow with a ring. No, that would be too plain and simple for the grimm. Five, very cute, girls strolled in throwing flower petals along the way. Followed by five boys, only one was holding a pillow with rings on it, the other four were carrying sticks to hit anyone with who tried to touch the rings.

Rosalie then entered, wearing a sheer lavender gown and was holding a bouquet of lavender and white roses.

Adalind had asked the fuchsbau to be her maid of honor. Stating there was no one else in the world who was more like a sister to the hexenbiest.

Then Adalind entered, and Nick thought his heart had stopped. He knew he certainly had forgotten to breath.

Monroe had to quickly put his hand on Nick's shoulder to hold him back from walking towards his bride.

Adalind smiled brightly at seeing the look of awe on her grooms face. It was only because she was feeling weak in the knees at seeing the love he felt for her reflected in his eyes, that kept Adalind from moving much faster towards him.

All of those in attendance could feel every emotion the couple felt radiating from them. The room seemed to feel more pleasantly warm. The air seemed to be even sweeter. And an overall sense of peace was had. As if there was not a single thing wrong with the world.

The couple clasped their hands together and recited their vows. Adalind could no longer hold back tears, and both her voice and hands were shaking when she promised to love Nick for the rest of her life.

For Nick's part, he felt a large lump in his throat at the intensity of how much he meant every word when he vowed he would love Adalind for the rest of his life. His hands were not shaking do only to the fact they were squeezing Adalind's so tightly.

There was a chuckle from the spectators when it was announce the groom could kiss his bride and Nick was fast as lightning cupping Adalind's face and kissing her like he was dieing of thirst and she was a spring of cool water.

Hating they had to pull away, but needing to remain appropriate, considering all of those watching, Nick and Adalind turned and it were finally presented as Mr. and Mrs. Burkhardt.

Now that the ceremony was done, it was time for the reception.

The eisbiber women had gone all out for the food, which was served buffet style so people could pick what they wanted. There was also no assigned seating so that everyone could mingle and be social.

Adalind and Rosalie had made up a special tasteless potion that would keep any aggressive wesen calm and pleasant to be around, and had asked the eisbiber to add it to the food.

Which of course they did. Wanting the whole day to be perfect for the grimm and his bride and also having no desire to be eaten by a fellow guest.

There were several members from Adalind's law firm in attendance. So the potion would be helpful. They had been surprised at seeing so many different types of wesen at the wedding, as well as seeing the best lawyer at the firm marry a cop, but they knew Adalind was a smart woman, and believed she was simply ensuring a good life for herself in some way. And they all of course were going to be on their best behavior, no sense on acting crass in a room full of cops.

Nick's fellow officer's thought that Adalind's coworkers were a little stuck up. But they all liked Adalind well enough, and since she obviously made Nick very happy, they were willing to put up with them for the bride and groom's sake

And for all the free and really good food.

For Nick and Adalind, the day was perfect, and they could not keep their eyes off of one another, or stop touching. It all felt like some kind of dream.

And maybe it was due to Adalind's heightened powers that everyone was in a pleasant mood throughout.

Who cared about the reason. All that mattered was the day was everything the new Mr. and Mrs. Burkhardt wanted.

And as they danced slowly, staring into each other's eyes, all of those watching could swear the happy couple was literally glowing with their love and happiness.


	22. Honeymoon part one

Adalind had a very special wedding present for Nick. Well, more than one. Her bonus had come in, the one she had been expecting after dealing with that annoying client. It was more than she had originally planned and Adalind knew just what she wanted to do with it.

The unique couple needed an equally unique home.

She had done her research. Looked at areas just outside the city. They needed privacy. They also needed security.

Then she found it. The perfect place. And she was very excited to show it to her new husband.

After saying goodbye to everyone, Adalind told Nick there was a surprise she had for him, and then gave him the directions to that surprise.

Though he was curious what his wife had in store for him, he just followed her orders, and did not ask any questions, trusting her with all of his heart.

And seeing the excited smile on his Adalind's face, how could he not want to do whatever she wanted.

Nick was puzzled when Adalind told him to pull into a driveway for someone's private property, but followed her when she had him park and she got out of the truck.

"Adalind, whose house is this?" Nick asked, curiosity finally getting to him.

"Ours, if you want it to be."

"What?"

"I knew we would need some place bigger and safer. And I knew you would not have the time to look at houses. Plus I wanted to surprise you. I got a huge bonus at work and wanted to use it for our perfect house." Adalind held up the keys. "I hope that was ok."

Nick smiled at his wife. "It was perfect, baby."

He took the keys from her and unlocked the door. Then Nick picked up his new bride and carried her over the threshold.

Adalind squealed with laughter at her husband's antics, but was moaning pleasantly when he covered her mouth with his own.

"I have been wanting to do that all day." Nick whispered against her lips. Adalind could not agree more. But it would not have been the most appropriate thing, to start making out in front of their guests. And as much as the couple wanted to, sneaking away was also impossible.

Adalind hoped it would always be like this. The need, the desire. She never wanted to lose the passion the two of them held for one another.

Before Nick could further things along, Adalind stopped him, wanting to tell him more about the house and why it was perfect for the two of them.

"In daylight, we will be able to explore the grounds more, but I wanted you to know there is an area where you will be able to store your grimm trailer. It is behind the house and closer to the back of the property, an underground garage, like a cave, but there is a door that can be locked. Now you won't have to travel to far from home in order to do your grimm research." Then she smiled at him mischievously, "I got a little help from Monroe, Rosalee and Hank. A mattress, pillows and a few blankets are already in the master bedroom, plus our packed suitcases that we are going to need for our honeymoon."

Nick pulled his wife into a deeper and more passionate kiss. So grateful that this beautiful woman was his. She understood him, understood his needs and was always able to fulfil them.

This time, Adalind did not stop him when he moved to her neck, and carried her up the stairs in the direction she pointed out for their bedroom.

"Baby, as beautiful as you look in your wedding dress, I really need you out of it." Nick's deft fingers made quick work on getting the white garment off of her body.

When Adalind stood before him, clad in equally white lingerie, a near transparent lace corset, lace panties and lace stockings, Nick could not hold in his gasp of awe. He swore that every drop of blood in his body went straight to one part of his anatomy. Nick fell to his knees, reached out and pulled his bride to him.

"I love you, Adalind." He peppered kisses along her belly and thighs. She dug her fingers into his hair, holding him to her as he continued, "I don't know what I did to earn your love, but I swear I will die to protect you, and I will kill anyone who ever tries to hurt you." His hands slid along her legs. "You are the most beautiful being I have ever known. I belong to you. I have since our first night together. You are my everything."

Nick pressed his mouth over his wife's very wet center. She threw her head back and let out a high pitched moan of pleasure. He lifted her, positioned her legs over his shoulders so that she was straddling his face. Adalind gripped on to his hair tighter as he rubbed against her lace pantied covered pussy. Nick laid her down gently on the mattress, continuing his delicious onslaught between her legs.

"I love you, Nick. Only you." Adalind whimpered out. Between his sweet words and what he was now doing to her, the blonde knew if she didn't tell her husband how she felt now, she wouldn't be able to, because he would have her incapable of speech very soon.

Nick pressed deeper into her wet warmth, causing the lace to rub over Adalind's clit. She whimpered out incoherently, and dug her nails into his scalp, arching her back.

Adalind's whole body spasmed with euphoria. For a while, all she could do was lay there and try to catch her breath.

When she had regained enough of her senses, Adalind realised Nick had removed her stockings and was mouthing wet kisses along her bare legs.

"You have the most beautiful legs. Have I ever told you that? Of course I loved them best when they are wrapped around me." Nick smirked at her, lifting her leg and placing a kiss on the insole of her foot.

He brushed his fingers over the sensitive area of her ankle. Then followed the action with his tongue. Keeping his eyes locked with his wife's the entire time.

Adalind's whole body trembled at the look of hunger she saw in those eyes.

"Nick" She cried out, reaching for him, near pleading with him to move closer to her. She wanted his weight on her, wanted his body pressed against her's.

"As beautiful as you look in this white lace, I like you much better without it." Nick said huskily.

He sat her up, cupping the back of her head and kissed her soundly. When he pulled back, he had her corset in his hands, which he tossed to where he threw her stockings. Then he laid her gently back down on the mattress.

He caressed his fingertips just at the edge of her panties, causing her skin to tremble at the light sensation. Than he pulled the garment slowly down her legs.

Adalind was certain she would go insane from Nick's teasing. Her body was on fire from wanting him so badly.

Though there seemed to be an equal need in his eyes when he looked at her again and finally moved on top of her.

Not wanting him to get away again, Adalind wrapped her arms and legs as tightly around her grimm as she could.

For his part, Nick did not seem all that inclined to put much space between himself and his new bride. Wrapping his arms tightly around her and taking her fully in one motion.

He buried himself into her wet warmth. Thrusting in as if to claim, to dominate.

Every moan and every whimper was muffled by their mouths hungrily feasting on lips and tongues dueling to taste, to feel.

He adjusted his hips and presses down hard, ensuring to rub over every spot that would bring his wife pleasure.

Adalind screamed in ecstasy, digging her nails into her husband's back, hardly able to handle what he was doing to her.

Nick moaned as her walls tightened and fluttered around his member, his own rease being triggered.

He could not stop kissing her, holding her. To know that he would be spending the rest of his life having this kind of mind blowing sex, was almost impossible to believe.

Adalind's hands fluttered to Nick's face, returning each kiss.

He then laid on the bed, pulling her to him as he did so, nestling her head onto his chest, her body draped over him, legs intwined.

They drifted off to sleep like that, holding one another and having pleasant dreams on their first night as husband and wife.

The next day, Monroe and Rosalie to were kind enough picked them up and take them to the airport.

Nick and Adalind decided to take a full vacation from Portland and everything grimm and wesen. They wanted to relax. A romantic and stress free week. And since they both loved wine, they chose Napa Valley as the perfect spot for their honeymoon.

There were a number of cozy bed and breakfast to choose from. And enough things to do to keep them from spending the entire time locked in their bedroom and able to tell people what they did on their honeymoon without lying or embarrassing everyone.

A shuttle took them from the airport to the bed and breakfast the newly married couple chose.

As they were checking in, a nervous looking man came in, and proceeded to trip and drop his bags.

Both Adalind and Nick bent to help him. The man woged from embarrassment, revealing himself to be a mauzhertz.

Seeing Nick's eyes, the mauzhertz was obviously going to start to panic, but Adalind said soothingly to him.

"My husband is a good man, he would never hurt an innocent person, you don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm, Nick, this is my wife Adalind" He turns to her and smiles, "that is the first time I've gotten to say that." He turns back to the mauzhertz and continues, "We're on our honeymoon, what brings you here"

"I want to propose to my girlfriend, though a romantic getaway would be the best way to do that."

Nick see's the mischievous glint in his wife's eyes, then hears her say, "Well, showing your hopeful fiance that you can have a friendly conversation with a grimm and not be nervous will certainly impress her. Why don't you tell us your name and you and your girl should have lunch with us"

"Christopher, Chris, everyone always calls me Chris, Chris Sampson."

"It's nice to meet you Chris, what is your girl's name."

Chris smiles. "Becky, her name is Becky, isn't that the cutest name you have ever heard?"

Nick and Adalind smile at him, than Nick asks "Where is Becky?"

"She's looking at the gardens, she loves flowers. I told her I would check in while she enjoys herself."

"That was very sweet of you" Adalind assured the man. "When she comes in, tell her that Nick is a grimm, but the honorable kind, the kind that is friends with all types of wesen and is even married to a hexenbiest."

Chris's eyes go wide. "You're a hexenbiest, and you're married to a grimm? Wow, I didn't even know that was possible."

But as the mauzhertz looked at the couple, the love they felt for one another was practically radiating off of them. So there really was no doubt that they were happy together.

When Becky came in, Chris introduced her to Nick and Adalind, and explained what they were.

After hearing all the information, Becky's eyes were as big as saucers, and she was impressed that her boyfriend could keep calm while standing in front of a grimm and a hexenbiest.

Just like Adalind knew she would be.

The two couples had lunch together. Becky wanted to know everything about Nick and Adalind. How did they meet? How did they decide to start dating? How could their relationship work with them being so different?

At this Adalind explained, "Apart from me being a hexenbiest and Nick being a grimm, we found that we are not that different. Both of us grew up in a similar way. Both of us are passionate about our careers. Both of us have fought hard to accomplish what we have. And both of us think that family is the most valuable thing a person can have, whether or not that family is blood related."

She and Nick interlaced their hands and smiled at one another, both thinking how lucky they were at finally having a family after growing up without one, or at least, one that was around.

"I won't say it has been easy" Adalind continued. "Our lives are very complicated, not because we are different from each other, but because we are so different from everyone else, and you can imagine how that can make things."

Becky nodded in understanding.

"My life as a grimm and as a cop would be hard for anyone to handle, the fact that Adalind is able to understand what I go through, has been everything. I can't imagine what would have happened if she and a blutbad friend of mine had not stepped in to explain some things to me." Nick said.

"Married to a hexenbiest, friends with a blutbad, you really are an extraordinary grimm." Chris said, astounded.

"They don't know the half of it." Adalind said wickedly. So softly that it would only be picked up my Nick's overly sensitive super hearing.

The moment their lunch was over, Nick told the other couple that he and Adalind will see them later, than near dragged his giggling wife to their bedroom. They had a honeymoon he wanted to continue in private.


	23. Honeymoon part two

As much as they wanted to, the newly weds new that it would be a waste to spend their entire honeymoon locked away in their bedroom. (They could have stayed home if they wanted to do that.) They had come to this place for relaxation and to enjoy various types of fine food and wine, see some vineyards and experience things that they could not in Portland.

On the second day of their trip, Becky invited Nick and Adalind to join her and Chris on a tour of a nearby winery. It was special as it had a greenhouse that grew exotic flowers. These flowers were added to the wine, creating a unique brew.

Each couple walked hand in hand as they made their way through. Adalind shared with the group what the various flowers symbolized, and that adding herbs to wine was a common practice in many cultures for special ceremonies.

Chris nodded with interest.

Becky smiled brightly with curiosity, highly interested it what the hexenbiest knew about plants.

Nick looked at his wife in awe, amazed at how she knew so much.

He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her fingers, smiling at the cute blush that spread on her cheeks.

"It is so amazing what the two of you have." Becky commented "All of my life, I was told stories of how deadly grimms were, and that you never ever got on the wrong side of a hexenbiest, but I swear, you are the cutest couple I have ever seen."

This time, both Nick and Adalind had blushes spread on their faces. The grimm squeezed his hexenbiests wife's hand a little tighter, the emotions going through him to much to hold inside, and needing to express them in someway that was still appropriate for public.

For Adalind, the fact that a stranger could see how much she and Nick loved each other was everything. The girl who was rejected by both of her parents, had someone who loved her so much, random people could not help but comment on it.

Chris, however, had some objections. "Hey, what about us, aren't we the cutest couple you have ever met."

"I can't meet myself, if I have known myself my whole life. You can't meet a couple, if you are a part of that couple, silly." Becky laughed at her boyfriend's confusion.

He really was a dork.

But he was her dork.

"Oh, right" Chris said with realization. And the other couple joined Becky in laughing good naturedly at the poor young man.

Nick could sense that, for a moment, Chris had been wondering if Becky valued her relationship with the mauzhertz male as much as he did. The grimm understood the feeling, being in love with someone and not knowing if she was as serious about the relationship as him. If the other person was as committed.

He remembered that conversation her had with Adalind. They had only been together a couple weeks, but, already, he knew he wanted everything with her. When she had told him she felt the same way and wanted the same things, it had felt like heaven itself had smiled on him.

The grimm decided to give the young man some reassurance, so he wouldn't lose his nerve about proposing to his sweetheart.

When they had stopped at this shop to look at handmade crafts and the ladies had walked ahead, excited over everything they saw, Nick pulled Chris quietly aside and asked him if he was still nervous about proposing to his girlfriend.

"Yeah, how could you tell?"

"I'm a grimm, we pay attention to details." He didn't have the heart to tell the younger man that anyone could see he was nervous about something. Nick thought that Becky might even suspect what her boyfriend had in mind when he brought them here.

A romantic getaway was a perfect time to propose, and would usually guarantee a yes.

Nick, himself, would have taken Adalind on a romantic trip, but thought pampering her like a queen was a better way.

"I just want everything to be perfect." Chris said worriedly, "She means everything to me, and I want her to have the proposal she deserves, and one she is sure to say yes to."

"Just be sincere and speak from your heart." The grimm advised. "Trust me, she loves you, and will be happy with however you decide to ask her."

The mauzhertz male seem to relax a bit, and the two men returned to their ladies' sides.

Later that evening, Nick and Adalind spotted Chris and Becky walking through the gardens at sunset.

The garden was well lit with a number of beautiful fountains. Nick and Adalind were looking out through the giant picture window when they saw the mauzhertz couple.

"Kinda reminds me of one of the first cases I had as a grimm." Nick said.

"How so?" Adalind asked.

"Had a ziegevolk bed and breakfast owner, who was using his special pheromones to keep several women drugged and caged in his basement."

"That's horrible"

"Tell me about it. If it weren't for one of his victims escaping and then running out in front of and getting hit by a car, we would have never known what he was up to."

"But how does this remind you of that case, besides being a bed and breakfast?"

"He had a pretty nice garden where he kept his frogs, including a fountain and pond."

Adalind rolls her eyes at her husband and shakes her head. The way his mind worked was just too much at times.

Then they notice Chris drop down on one knee, heard Becky let out a high pitched squeal of delight, then she pulled Chris up and planted a kiss on his lips so energetically, the young man was thrown back slightly from the force.

When the couple returned inside, both were wearing huge smiles on their faces, and were greeted by a round of congratulations by other guests and offered champagne by the owner.

The went over to where Nick and Adalind were standing.

"You were right." Chris said to Nick. "She said yes"

"I told you she would" The older man replied.

"Aw sweetie, you were nervous I would so no. That is so adorable" Becky gave a soft peck on her now fiance's lips. Her arms were around one of his and she squeezed gently to show how much she loved him.

Chris just shrugged and blushed. Unable to squeak out a single word, so overcome with joy and bashfulness.

"I think he was worried that the proposal he had planned was not good enough for you" The grimm offered.

"Well, I thought it was perfect." The smile on Becky's face was sure to be staying around for a very long time.

Adalind knew the feeling, she had felt the same way after Nick proposed to her.

Than a thought seemed to occur to the mauzhertz woman. "Did he ask for your advise on how to propose, did you do the same thing when you asked her to marry you?

Nick and Adalind could feel themselves getting a little red. There was no way either was going to tell the younger couple how their own proposal went.

But the grimm did say. "I only told him to follow his heart. To not worry about perfect, but to focus on what he already knew about you, that's all."

"Good advice" Becky smiled.

Chris, however, did not seem willing to drop Becky's question. "So how did you propose to your wife? I have to admit, I am really curious how a grimm would propose to a hexenbiest."

"Oh, just a romantic weekend at home, our lives and jobs do not allow much getting away." Adalind offered as a way of telling the truth, without going into much detail.

But the smile and blush told Becky that there were some interesting things not being said.

Nick and Adalind were still thinking about their own proposal when they entered their room that night. As well as thinking about how incredible being together was. The honeymoon had gone so well. Getting to spend every moment together without the fear of being disrupted by a call to go to a dead body, had been wonderful.

Once in their room, they got themselves undressed. Nick threw the dirty clothes into a separate bag Adalind insisted on for their trip.

When he turned around, he was met with the most beautiful sight.

Adalind stood in front of the mirror, clad only in a black lace bra and panties. They were the same set she had on the first time she and Nick had sex. She ran her fingertips over the material, remembering the way he had looked at her that first night. How he made her feel. Before that night, she had not known she could experience that much pleasure. She had not been lying or exaggerating when she said Nick was the best lover she had ever had. He was the only one to ever make her feel as if she were the one thing he could not live without.

Her husband came up from behind her, looking at her through the mirror. He brushed her hair over one shoulder and kissed her neck softly. His hands slid along her body reverently. "I can tell, there is something on your mind"

"I don't want to wait to start our family, to have your baby. Our lives are so unpredictable, you said so yourself, it's why we decided against a long engagement, I don't think we should put off starting our family."

She heard his breath catch and felt his hands grip harder on her body.

"Adalind, are you sure."

She nodded.

He molded his body to hers, wrapping his arms tightly around her. He was just wearing his boxers, so she could easily feel his erection against her lace covered bottom.

His lips brushed against her ear when he whispered, "I think that is a great idea."

Nick slipped his hand into her panties, finding her already wet. He nipped her lobe gently, then traced over with his tongue.

Adalind tried to turn, but Nick stopped her.

"No, I want you to watch us. Watch yourself come from what I will do to you, see yourself tremble. It's a sight, I swear, I will never get enough of. I want you to enjoy it too."

Adalind nearly came right there, from his words, the way his voice purred with seduction.

She let out a soft whimpered. Nick's fingers were slipping inside her, and his thumb was rubbing against her pulsing clit.

He removed her bra and pushed her panties down her legs with his free hand, then moved it back up to pinch at her nipple.

That's when Adalind's legs gave out. Nick was actually holding her weight with the hand that was inside her dripping pussy. He lowered them both to their knees, never ceasing in his work.

"Don't close your eyes. Look at yourself, do you see how incredibly beautiful you are. And I just know you will be even more beautiful with my baby growing inside of you."

Adalind screamed in ecstasy as she came, from his hand, from his words, from the image in front of her.

Nick widened her legs apart and pushed her forward so her hands were on the floor. He pushed his boxers down, then slammed himself inside her.

Adalind arched her back, her moans getting louder, her breathing even heavier.

This felt possessive, dominating and she needed so much more of it.

Over and over, Nick snapped his hips forward, driving himself harder and harder into her, until they both came with a loud cry.

The moment Nick felt some of his sanity come back, he gathered his wife into his arms and carried her to the bed.

For a moment, he just stood there watching her. The sight of his Adalind, his wife and mother of his future children completely lost in a world of bliss, because of him and what he had done to her, it was a view better than anything some rich fool would ever try to buy.

Nick let his boxers drop completely, then climbed on top of his sexy blonde. He was rock hard again, and all he could think about was burying himself inside her, but this time having his mouth on her breasts and her lush lips.

He grazed his tongue over one nipple and then the other. Her hands dug into his hair, gripping tight as he teased her.

"Nick" He heard her beg. He looked up to see her eyes watering and realized her body was going through an orgasm just from his mouth on her breasts. Her whole body was trembling from it.

"Adalind, may I"

She widened her legs. "Please, Nick."

Both sighed with relief when he was inside her again. It felt wrong to be apart. As if they were defying nature if they were not making love.

Nick was slower this time, less rough, but he still pushed in deep, still pressed their bodies as tightly together as possible.

Adalind wrapped her legs around his waist, helping to drive him in. But her hands never left his hair. His hands were tangled up in her hair. Their mouths attached the entire time, as on that night, they conceived their first child.


	24. Life as Usual

**Sorry for the delay. I know this is a much shorter chapter than normal, but I wanted to post something. I still have lots of idea's for this couple, but I am not sure if I want to have them all in this chapter collection. I might post other entries separately. Skip a head to special scenes, instead of episode by episode.**

The couple returned from their honeymoon and to life in Portland as usual.

Their friends were nice enough to help them move into their new home.

Nick and Adalind returned the favor a few weeks later and helped Rosalie move in with Monroe.

The blutbad actually found room in his house for his fuchsbau stuff, and proposed to her a few weeks later.

With a clock of course.

But besides that, nothing out of the ordinary happened.

That is besides all the weird wesen stuff that came along with the life of a grimm.

Like the bauerschwein that used his restaurant to kill blutbaden.

"At least we only had to go halfway off book for this one." Nick said as they were at Monroe and Rosalee's house later that night.

The men were telling the woman how that had to come up with a unique plan to make the restaurant owner confess. Since there was nothing else they could do to prove he knew he was giving the victims mushrooms that would make their stomachs explode.

"Threatening him with being attacked by a pack of angry blutbaden and pretending that you two were actually fighting. That Monroe would really break his wieder vow and kill someone in cold blood, that Nick would arrest his best friend. I think hexenbiests would be very impressed with that scheme.

"Well, it worked. Despite the continued talking by a what was supposed to be unconscious blutbad." The grimm commented.

"Sorry, I guess I just wanted to really sell the point, you know." Monroe defended.

"It's alright honey. You are just a dramatic soul." Rosalee teased her husband.

"Hey" But the man could not help smiling at his fiance, so they knew all teasing was taken in good stride.

"Oh, by the way." Adalind said. "I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement, and if there is anything you guys need…."

"We know, Adalind, thank you. I was actually hoping you would be my matron of honor."

"LIke she was your maid of honor, only your married now of course so that means you're called matron." Monroe informed.

"I would love to be your matron of honor." Adalind said and the two women hugged each other.

"And Nick, I was hoping you would be my best man. Since You're the reason Rosalee and I met in the first place." The blutbad expressed.

"Wow, of course" The grimm said. Genuinely touched at the request.

"Now that that is settled, time to break out the champagne." Monroe said as he went to the kitchen for said beverage and glasses.

Nick and Adalind shared a glance, that was not missed by the other woman in the room.

"What was that look for, is there more news to be announced." Rosalee asked suspiciously.

"We don't know yet, it might be too soon to tell, but Nick and I have decided not to wait to start our family and have been trying for a baby." Adalind admitted.

"That's wonderful." She hugged the blonde again. "I completely understand you not wanting to wait, who knows what life may throw at the two of you."

"That brings up something we need to talk to guys about." Nick said as Monroe reentered the room.

The blutbad had of course heard the whole conversation so far, so there was no need to catch him up.

"What is it Nick" The older man asked

"Should anything happen to Adalind and I after we've had children, we would love if the two of you became their guardians."

"You want to make us your children's godparents" Rosalee said in shock.

"Who better. You two obviously know everything about the wesen and grimm world. I would have been killed within weeks of getting my grimm abilities if it had not been for Monroe. If at least one of my kids become a grimm, I need him or her to know what to expect and be much better prepared than I was."

It what must have been the first time in his life, Monroe was rendered speechless. All he could make out was a "Dude" before pulling Nick into the tightest hug he had ever given.

Rosalee was doing her best not to cry. She was beyond touched that her friends trusted her and her soon to be husband so much that they would be okay with the idea of their future children in their hands should the worst happen.

And the fact it was a grimm asking wesen was something for the history books.


	25. Expecting

Adalind was standing in the living room, too nervous to sit, waiting as Nick entered.

Before he could ask, she held up a pregnancy test and said "We're going to have a baby."

When he and Adalind had started to try, he had thought he would jump and shout with excitement, when it was confirmed they were going to be parents.

But at this moment, Nick felt he could barely speak, and found himself in awe of his beautiful wife. His hand trembled slightly as he placed it on her still flat belly.

His baby was growing in there.

Adalind felt her heart clench at the look on her husband's face. There were tears in his eyes. Tears of joy. Just like the ones in her's.

Then Nick pulled her into a tender kiss, and whispered "I love you" against her lips. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. He sat her on his lap, moving his lips to her neck, one arm around her, the other hand moving over her breast and belly, gripping her blouse.

Their noses brushed together and they both sighed softly, the knowledge that they were having a baby together, filling them with bliss.

Adalind cupped his neck then skimmed down his chest and abdomen.

"I love you too, Nick. So much. More than I ever thought I was capable. I never knew I could be this happy."

She whimpered out as he moved his hand to between her thighs.

"I didn't know it was possible, but I think I want you more than I did before. I swear, knowing my baby is growing inside of you makes me want to wrap you in my arms and never let go." Nick whispered, as Adalind felt his breath and lips on her neck.

Adalind never knew she could have someone get everything they wanted from her and still be incredibly hungry for her, for her body, for her touch. But Nick made her feel like he was an addict and she was his drug of choice, and no matter how many times he got his fix, he would still want more.

"I'm not making love to the mother of my child on the couch, we should be in a bed so I can worship you like you deserve."

Not that he had always been against it, he had taken her in every room and on every area in their house when they first moved in, but now he wanted her comfortable, he needed to show her how much he loved her.

How much her having his baby meant to him.

So as badly as he wanted to bury himself inside her right then and there, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

When he laid her carefully on the bed, Adalind shook her head, but there was a smile as she reminded her husband, "I'm not made of glass, Nick, there is really no need to be so gentle."

At the look in his eyes, she felt her heart clench. He did not say a word. He didn't have to. She could sense his emotions.

The love he had for her. The joy he felt that they were having a baby.

And his need.

For her.

To show her how precious she was to him.

He covered her body with his own.

He oh so gently took her lips with his own, slowly increasing the pressure, the intensity. Nick ran his hands reverently over his wife's body, taking his time unbuttoning her blouse, leaving tender kisses with every newly exposed patch of skin.

When he got to her naval, she heard Nick whisper, "I will do everything I can, to keep the both of you safe. I will live for you. I will die for you. And I promise, not a day will go by that I will not show you how much I love you."

"Oh, Nick" Tears fell from Adalind's eyes freely. Did he have to be so sweet. So romantic. She ran her fingers through his hair, needing to touch him. To show him she felt for him just as intensely as he felt for her.

He looked up and smiled at her, before removing every article of clothing she wore, leaving her completely bare beneath him.

His tongue was warm and wet, sliding over every area of skin on her body. His hands firmly pressed into her, massaging her into relaxation, leaving her boneless and pliant in a short time.

He had her laying flat on her stomach, in a few months, they wouldn't be able to be in this position, so Nick thought to have her like this while he could. He moved her hair to the side and placed gentle nips on her neck, laying soothing kissing right after.

Then he slid inside her, keeping his mouth on her shoulder and her neck. He went slow, but thrust in deep, pressing Adalind's body into the mattress, causing her clit to be rubbed with every movement.

A light sheen of sweat coated their bodies. The scent of lovemaking, as well as heavy moans and labored breaths filling the room.

Their hands interlaced and Nick wrapped his arms around his wife, her arms and his now tucked beneath her. Her body tilted up slightly, causing the angle to change and Nick to hit just the right spot to have Adalind seeing stars.

Nick held her tighter, thrust in deeper, at a faster pace. He moved his hand to her core, placing two fingers on her clit. He bit down on her neck as fireworks erupted and they trembled with sweet release.

Panting, Nick moved to his side, taking his wife with him, unwilling to let her go.


	26. Still Safe and Happy

"Adalind, are you at Nick's and your home." Hank said through the phone, sounding very concerned.

"Yeah, it has been a slow day at the office, so I was able to get home early. Why do you ask? Oh, god, is something wrong with Nick?"

"Not really sure. We just arrested this suspect. And were handing in our paperwork, when Wu comes up to us and tells us the suspect had murdered the victim because she was pregnant with his child and he didn't want to be responsible for a kid. Coroner confirmed she was eight weeks along. When Wu told us this, Nick turned as white as he did when he was a zombie and took off like a bat out of hell. Is there someway you can contact him, get him to come to you, so he doesn't do something he'll regret."

"I know what's wrong, Hank. And don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"I knew you would. Oh, and Adalind, congratulations, you and Nick are going to be amazing parents."

Adalind could hear the knowing smile in Hanks voice. Of course the seasoned detective would figure out what had made his partner go a little nuts.

"Thank you, Hank."

Once the call with Hank was done, Adalind focused all of her energy on her husband. With no surprise, she discovered he was on his way to her. His state of mind was to hold her, possess her, ensure no harm came to her or their baby.

She wasn't sure if she could blame the hormones or not, but Adalind found herself already dripping with desire at the knowledge of what her grimm wanted to do to her.

She thought perhaps she should feel a little guilty, as if she were taking advantage. Nick was in a highly emotional state. No doubt triggered by hearing that man killed a woman because she was pregnant with his baby.

It would have hit far too close to home for Nick. The grimm was already far too protective of his wife. The thought that someone could harm a pregnant woman would have driven him hard to find reassurance that his wife and unborn child were safe.

But how can anyone blame her for surrendering to her husband. For wanting to give him that reassurance and enjoy the extra passion.

The man was incredibly sexy, and he showed her in a thousand different ways every day how much he loved and desired her.

No one would be able to resist temptation like that. Not when it looked at them with hauntingly beautiful silver blue eyes that held a devotion the royals would envy.

She heard Nick's truck pull up. And the front door burst open then slam shut.

Adalind called out to him, alerting him to where she was. Nick was deathly pale, just like Hank said. Adalind sensed he was caught in a mindset to only follow his instincts. His impulses.

Her husband pinned her against the wall, and tore her clothes from her body.

He cupped her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple.

It was a thought in his head, but she heard it plain as day, "Mine"

"Oh, yes, Nick, yours. I have always been only yours." She gasped out as his mouth descended on a nipple, sucking and biting, while his fingers crept to her center, and dove in, causing Adalind to tremble with rapture.

She gripped his head tight, and cried out, which seemed to pull Nick out of his trance enough to pick her up and carry his wife to the bedroom, where he laid her on the bed and immediately covered her with his body.

Adalind had to connect with her husband's mind in order to get him to remove his own clothes, but luckily, he did so quickly, while still laying on top of her.

She would think how impressive it was, if not for the fact he was naked, on top of her, and thrusting into her as if he were possessed.

Still connected mentally, Adalind wrapped her arms and legs tightly around the man she loved, sharing with him that she and their baby were safe.

Soon, he had fully regained his senses. Nick's state of desperation gone in the ecstasy that his beautiful wife had given him.

He smiled at her. All of the love and tenderness he felt for her shining in his silver blue eyes.

"Are you alright" Adalind asked softly, caressing Nick's face with her fingertips.

He gave her a gentle kiss, and nodded his head. "Thank you, I'm sorry if I scared you, for a moment there, all I could think about was having you, and know that you were still here."

"I'm not going anywhere, and neither is our baby, and don't be sorry, I will never pass up an opportunity to be with you."

Nick smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Really"

Adalind smiled back. "Yes, really. In case you haven't noticed, you are very sexy." She moved her hands along his body. "Everytime you touch me, I know that I am loved. That I am with the most amazing man. How could I not love being with you."

At his wife's touch, Nick felt his need for her start again, but this time, he was in full control. Content in the knowledge that she was with him, safe and happy.


	27. Need

Adalind squeezed her legs together, trying to relieve the ache.

Fucking hormones

All she wanted to do in that very moment was climb on top of her husband and ride him into oblivion.

She watched him sleep. Unable to help herself. There was just no taking her eyes off of him. He was just so beautiful, and his sent was near maddening.

Adalind licked her lips, wishing it was Nick's neck, but he was asleep, she reminded herself, and he had been working really hard. She couldn't ask him to be with her, just because her pregnancy was making her incredibly horny. Though she felt tears forming in her eyes, aching for her man, to the point it was painful.

"Adalind" Nick stirred. He reached for her, pulling her on him. They were both already naked, having made love earlier that night.

His hand moved between her legs, feeling her, sensing she was already perfectly wet for him. "Never deny yourself what you need, it's my job to provide for you." As he pulls her to a sitting position, straddling her on his lap and aligning her with his hard member, he continued, "And haven't you learned by now, I will never stop wanting you."

The blonde sighed in relief, and speared herself on her husband's glorious shaft.

Her need for him was so great, that a soft wave of pleasure washed over her the moment she was settled on his thick dick.

She licked his neck, then moved over his collar bone. Her hands roaming over his chest and sides as she writhed above him.

"Nick" she whimpered out. "It's so good, oh god Nick, it's so good."

The grimm ran his hands over his wife's breast, scraping his fingernail gently over her nipples.

She cried out, a harder wave of pleasure hitting her than before.

Nick moved his hands, one to her rear, squeezing it, the other to press his thumb over her clit. Causing his beautiful hexenbiest to scream. Her third orgasm of the night hitting her right after the second.

She braced her hands on his pecks. Using the leverage to move faster, push deeper. Adalind licked her lips and twirled her pelvis in a circular motion, rubbing Nick's pubic bone on her clit, over and over again.

Her husband gripped her hips, forcing her down harder on his member. At this point, she was trembling uncontrollably from the number of orgasms she was experiencing. And yet, still, Nick was rock hard, allowing her to take so much more.

He sat up and wrapped his arms tight around her when she started to lose rhythm, but obviously still wanted more. Gripping the back of her head, fastening their mouths together, and slipping his tongue in, he tasted the scream she released as she was overtaken by exquisite rapture.

Adalind ran her fingers through Nick's hair, over his neck, and then down his back, marveling at the godlike stamina of her husband. Her body was near exhausted, no longer in such desperate need, and it was all thanks to her beautiful grimm.

Sensing that his wife was finally sated enough to rest for the night, Nick laid her gently on her back and thrust in deep, reaching for his own satisfaction.

She stayed wrapped around him. Meeting his eyes as he pounded into her.

Then he crashed his mouth to her's once again has he was taken by his own little death.

Falling to the bed, Nick gathered Adalind into his arms and kissed the top of her head. It was strangely tender and innocent, considering what the had just done, but it soothed them both and allowed them to drift off into dreamland, thoroughly blissed and and completely sated.

For the time being.


	28. Show and Tell Wu

Nick and Hank enter the house. Expressions on their faces a mixture of worry and a little guilt.

"Wu just saw a full woga and he seems to be really traumatized by it, he thinks he's going insane" Hank explained.

"Then we should tell him the truth, and show him that even those who have different forms are not all monsters." Adalind said, and by the tone of her voice, she expected no argument. It was a tone her husband knew very well.

"Adalind, you'll help us with this?" Nick asked. "Your woga is bound to be a comfort to him, after what he's been through"

"Of course, I'll help. Bring him here to the house. It should be a much better environment for learning about the wesen community, and you will be able to show him your trailer."

While Nick and Hank got Wu, and explain to him that they knew he was not crazy and wanted to prove to him that what he had seen was real, but that there was some good beings too, Adalind called Monroe, Rosalie and Bud to inform them of the events. They all said they would help and then discussed the order everyone would go in.

Adalind went first, since her woge was the closest to human and was very beautiful.

Monroe had compared it to a porcelain angel that would go on top of a Christmas tree.

"Wow, you get to see that all the time?" Wu's voice was filled with awe, and though everyone knew he was talking to Nick, he did not take his eyes off Adalind.

"Not all the time. Most of the time she looks the same you have always seen her, to me, which, of course, is very appealing all on it's own."

"Now, my form did not always look like this. Most hexenbiests look like rotting corpses but do to a potion, the specifics we won't get into, my form changed. Adalind explained. She knew that they would be showing him the books in the trailer next and did not want him getting the wrong idea, or being confused.

Bud was the next to show his woga, being as his was so adorable. Wu smiled at the form, and had to stop himself from saying the aww that was at the tip of his tongue. He figured a grown man may not enjoy being called cute and cuddly looking.

Even though he really really was.

Rosalie's woga was not frightening, but it could not really be considered cute either, it was beautiful, not as breathtaking as Adalind's form, but still something to be admired.

Before Monroe showed his form, they all reminded Wu that they were his friends and that no one was there to hurt him or let any harm come to him.

The Bludbadt woge made Wu take a step back, and his eyes widen in surprise, but the sergeant calmed down almost immediately. Even this form was not as frightening as the aswang.

Everyone back in their human forms, they then showed Wu the trailer, and gave him (courtesy of Monroe) a history lesson on wesen and grimms.

Nick, sensing that Monroe was giving Wu to much information into short of time, before the man had time to process everything, decided to interrupt and offer his sergeant, "Anytime you want to come here and read any of the books, your are more than welcome to, ok."

Wu nodded his thanks, grateful at being given the opportunity and the time to process it all.


	29. Trubel

The case had started pretty routine enough.

Two bodies on the side of the road and a missing truck.

The truck soon being found with greasy food and the fingerprints of a woman who was in the foster care system and locked up in mental hospitals.

Highly volatile.

Unstable.

And as it turned out.

A grimm.

Theresa Rubel had seen her first wesen at a young age, but growing up in foster care meant that no one was able to tell her about her family bloodline or about the world of wesen.

Most wesen that saw her would immediately try to kill her, or run away in fear.

It had been a long hard and confusing life for the girl, and she was still very young, just twenty two.

Nick realized the best way to help Theresa was to take her home with him, and maybe help her finger everything out.

He calls home and tells his wife about the new development with his case.

Adalind, of course knows they need to help the young woman, and agrees she should stay with them.

When Nick gets home, he introduces the she grimm. "Adalind, I would like you to meet Theresa Rubel"

"That's not what I like to be called."

Adalind, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with the young woman, asks "What name do you prefer?"

"Trouble, like with the t from my first name in front of my last name"

"Oh, I see, trouble spelle L. That's quite clever. Well Trubel, I just finished making dinner. So if you're hungry, there's spaghetti and meatballs to be brought out to the table."

"Sounds really good, I'm starving."

After the she grimm helped bring out the food, she dove in like she might try to inhale it.

Once she had finished off her first plate, and was starting to eat the second helping at a much slower pace, she seemed to be comfortable enough to ask questions.

"Nick told me you are one of those things that has a different form, may I see it?"

Had this been before going through the immunity ritual with Nick, Adalind would have told the young woman it was a bad idea, especially when eating, but since her form was different, there was no hesitation.

Trubel gasped at seeing the woge. She did not think she had ever seen anything so beautiful.

"What are you?" Trubel asked in a voice filled with awe.

"A hexenbiest, but one that has a morphed form. Most others look like rotting corpses when they woge, but Nick and I went through a ritual so no one could ever take my powers. Grimms blood has the ability to do that, and we were concerned that a grimm who was not as clear headed as Nick would try to kill me, on the account of a grimm and a hexenbiest were in a romantic relationship."

'So there are grimms who kill wesen, no matter if they have done bad or not."

"I am afraid some of our ancestors have a lot to answer for. Not all of them lived by a code of honor. Some were no more than murderers, justifying the deaths of innocent beings by saying that because they weren't human, they deserved to die."

"There are truly evil wesen out there, as well. The grimms are meant to keep them inline, but both sides have gone way too far, way too often. It's what makes mine and Nick's relationship so bizarre to many. By all accounts, we should be enemies, but we ended up falling in love."

"And now you're having a baby." Trubel indicated Adalind's round belly. "Are you worried how other wesen will react."

"We're both a little concerned."

Nick eyebrows slightly raised at his wife's understatement. He had to more than once hold her and soothe her because she was so concerned about the dangers that could surround their baby. But he said nothing. This was about explaining to Trubel about the world she had been living in but knew nothing about, not about pointing out to his wife how often she freaked out.

Upsetting his pregnant wife would only lead to consequences he would not be happy with.

"You've seen for yourself, Trubel, how dangerous the life of a grimm can be. You did not even know who you were, but wesen saw you as a threat all the same. There are those who are not going to like a grimm having a baby no matter who it is with. There are other wesen, though fine with the existence of grimm's, would not like the intermingling of grimm and wesen. It would be considered a crime against nature. So we have to be careful. That's why we have this house and a state of the art security system. It's the safest place in the state of Oregon."

"Do you think someone might try to steal Nick's grimm powers, to weaken him for an attack." Trubel asked. "You did a ritual to ensure no grimm would steal your hexenbiest magic, aren't you worried someone could steal Nick's abilities.

"We already thought of that and ,strangely enough, it was very simple. All I had to do was put a few herbs in Nick's food. Which I did before we were married. If you would like, I could give you the same mixture to add to your food? I promise you won't feel a thing."

"I couldn't even tell I had consumed a potion." Nick told Trubel. "I had come home after a long case and Adalind had placed a plate of hot food on the table. She told me she had found something to ensure no one would be able to take my powers. And since I had been so concerned about her safety, it had gotten her thinking about mine. The potion was mixed into the food and I couldn't even taste it."

"Could you even tell if the potion worked?"

"I think I might have felt stronger or more energized. Although, it's possible that could have been the result of having something besides fast food to eat. Like I said, I had been on a long case, finally being home always makes me feel better."

Trubel nodded, she figured the only way anyone would know for certain if the potion worked was if someone tried to steal Nick's grimm powers. And it was doubtful anyone was willing to try. Especially with there being a powerful hexenbiest in the house.

After dinner, Nick and Adalind showed Trubel the trailer. Who looked at everything with wonder and excitement. She ran all over the place. Opening every book. Examining every weapon. And asking all kinds of questions about everything Nick and Adalind knew about the wesen community, including all of the arrests Nick had made and some of the off the book cases he had to deal with. She even felt comfortable enough to show the couple her own journal, filled with similar sketches as the ones in the trailer. It was a comfort to know she was not alone. That she was part of a long line of being that saw the same things she did and kept journals about their experiences.

Later that night, Trubel heard murmuring in Nick and Adalind's bedroom.

Wondering if they were regretting their decision to let her stay with them, she crept closer to hear.

"It's good that you found her, who knows how much longer she would be alive if you hadn't"

Adalind was standing in front of the full length mirror, brushing her hair, her back to Nick.

"I know. If Monroe hadn't been with us, I might have never known there was a grimm right in front of me who knew nothing about her lineage."

"This could be a blessing for all of us. With another grimm in the house, our babies will be a lot safer. It's doubtful any wesen would get near a house where two grimms lived."

Nick smiled and pulled his wife closer to him. "Our family seems to be growing a lot faster than we anticipated."

Adalind placed her hand over Nick's, where it was resting on her belly, and laid her head back on his chest. "A couple more months and we'll be parents. I honestly don't know if I more excited about being a mom, or terrified of being anything close like my mother."

"Hey" Nick soothed, turning his wife around to face him. "You are going to be an amazing mother. You have more love inside you than anyone I know, and our children will be so blessed to have you."

"Have the both of us." Adalind corrected her husband. Love and adoration so clear in her eyes he felt his breath catch from the sight of it.

Trubel crept back to her room. Not wanting to disturb the couple. Not only were they not regretting taking her in, but they were calling it a blessing that she had come into their lives.

For the first time in forever, Trubel felt she had found a home.


	30. Finale

Nick heard Adalind crying in the bedroom. She was standing in front of the mirror and tugging on her clothes.

"Adalind, what's wrong?"

"I'm fat and bloated and ugly. That's what's wrong. How can you stand to even look at me?"

Nick shakes his head, and walks over to her. Putting his arms around her and speaking softly in her ear. "I love looking at you. Every day, I am so grateful that I get to look at you. Watching you is one of my favorite activities. As well as touching you and listening to all of those noises you make when I touch you just right".

He saw his wife blush, and continued, "And watching you as you grow our child inside of you, makes me tremble in knowing there is nothing more beautiful I will ever have in my life."

Tears shimmered in Adalind's eyes, she looked up at Nick and smiled, wondering if it was possible for a heart to burst with all of the joy and love she was feeling for her husband in that moment.

A tear falling down her cheek, Adalind asked "You really still find me desirable?"

"If you knew just how badly I want to take you right now, you would think I was under the musai's influence again."

Adalind smiled at the memory of that night. It had been amazing and Nick had been insatiable. If he really did want her the same way now as he did then, she could no longer doubt the way her husband saw her.

His hand caressed her belly. "You are a miracle to me. Everything I have ever wanted, I'm holding right here in my arms.

Trubel had gone for a bike ride. The bike a gift from Nick and Adalind as a way to give her her freedom, but still show her they cared.

So the expecting couple was able to take some time to be intimate, knowing that soon enough, those opportunities would be few and far between.

They took their time. Going slow. Nick being as gentle and tender as possible. While he could never get enough of his beautiful wife. He also did not want to risk triggering labor, as he knew stress, and strenuous activity could do.

His fingertips slid down her body, slipping under her shirt, feeling the soft skin underneath. His lips went to her neck, placing feather like kisses along the pale column.

A sigh escaped Adalind lips as she drifted into a world of bliss created by her sexy husband.

Adalind told her boss that she would be taking the next six months off to focus on her family. She was do in about two to three weeks, and she needed to finish getting things ready.

Harrison Berman was of course upset about losing his best lawyer. Adalind had made millions for the company and was a solid force in building its reputation as the best in Portland.

He also did not like the fact she was a hexenbiest having a grimm's baby.

It was no secret in the office that Adalind was married to a grimm. It was shocking, surprising and impossible to believe if it was not for the fact that most of them had been at the wedding and seen first hand how much in love the couple was.

They also knew Nick Burkhardt was a cop, and that any objections with the pairing were best kept quiet. No need inviting their heads to be decapitated.

But Berman was not a lausenschlange who was going to let this happen. He believed the child of a grimm and a hexenbiest was an abomination. He also believed Adalind must have been brainwashed by the grimm and forced to be with him and have his child. That it was Berman's duty to take her and make her realise how foolish she had been by not killing the grimm, but instead pretending to be in love with him.

Berman called some man he knew who believed as he did. It had taken several months, longer than he would have liked, but the plan was set into motion.

Twenty strong wesen were hired to take Adalind, lock her in a wharehouse, remove and kill her baby, and turn her back into the hexenbiest she was supposed to be. They would also set a trap for Burkhardt and kill him too.

Things did not go according to their plan.

Adalind sensed that there was something wrong. A few of her colleagues were acting strangely, a little on edge.

Berman though, seemed very excited, as if in anticipation for something. He kept looking at her. Casting glances, and smiling in a way that said he knew something that she did not. It was a creepy smile. One that made the changed hexenbiest feel that there was something very bad about to happen.

And she was right, several wesen dressed entirely in black came into the office. Berman rushed out. Adalind heard him say to the men, "Not in here you idiots, you were supposed to grab her in the parking lot.

Through their psychic link, Adalind called out to Nick. Showing him exactly what was happening.

Hearing his wife's distress and seeing the images she was sending him, Nick rushed to his car. He called Hank and told him Adalind was in trouble. Hank said he would call for backup.

Nick drove as fast as he could, swerving to avoid any vehicle in his way. He prayed he could get there in time. He sent Adalind a mental signal that he would be there soon. He was coming for her, she just had to hold on until he got to her.

Kelly Kessler Burkhardt came through the malay, taking down four hundjager. She looked at her daughter in law. "Word had gotten around that someone was hiring thugs to kidnap a hexenbiest who was pregnant with a grimm's child. Knew that had to be you. Anyway you can call my son and get him over here?"

"He's already on his way." Adalind replied, knowing there was no time to tell the woman about the psychic link.

A desk flew through the air, landing on several very large wesen.

Kelly rose her eyebrows at the blonde, impressed with her abilities.

It was late in the afternoon, so most of the staff had already cleared out, those left were wesen that believed it best to hide in an office until all was clear.

Unfortunately, the stress of using so much of her powers and of being attacked, caused labor pains to start shooting through her body. Thankfully, her water had not broken yet, so her baby was still safe.

Relief washed over Adalind when Nick came rushing in, easily disposing of any wesen that attacked him.

Realizing he was about to lose, Harrison Berman decided to play one last card and came out of his office holding a gun, pointing it directly at Adalind's baby bump, she was too focused on handling three wesen to see him.

Nick called out. Tried to warn her, but was unable to in time.

However, Kelly did see and dove forward, putting herself between Adalind and Berman.

The bullets hit the mother grimm in the chest, and she fell to the ground.

Adalind turned to her boss and used her powers to break his neck, then dropped to the ground to her mother in law.

Nick ran to his mother, tears flowing from his eyes. He tried to stop the blood pouring from her body but it was no use.

Adalind, whose vision was also blurred with tears, tried to use her powers to heal the woman, but was unable to get a focus on how. Too many bullets, too severe injuries. The labor pains she was feeling were of no help either.

"Mom, please." Nick cried "Just hold on, I've already called for back up, they'll bring an ambulance."

"It's ok Nicky, I protected my family, like a mother should." Kelly's voice shook as she cupped her son's face. She turns to Adalind, "you take care of him. You're his whole family now." Her other hand moved to Adalind's bump. "You and the little one"

Renard, Hank and Wu came in with the entire squad of officers, handcuffing any of those still alive and carrying off in body bags any of those not.

They found Nick and Adalind next to a now deceased Kelly Burkhardt.

"What happened?" Renard asked.

"She died saving us." Adalind answered, placing her hand over the area Kelly's hand had been.

Nick could not speak, nor could he control the sobs and tears spilling from him. The gang gathered him up and piled he and Adalind in the back of a car, heading to Monroe and Rosalee's house.

Nick was going to need the support of all of his friends right now, and the wesen couple needed know about what had just happened, so the fuchsbau could contact the wesen council.

The labor pains had calmed down, do to no longer being under great stress, so Adalind said nothing about the earlier pains.

Monroe and Rosalie were surprised to say the least at finding, Nick, Adalind, Hank, Wu and Sean Renard at their house. However, the moment Hank explained what happened, they jumped into action. Setting Nick and Adalind down on the couch and offering what comfort and support they could. Both knowing the loss of a loved one was more than difficult to deal with. Rosalie left for a few moments to notify the wesen council, incase a breach had been made.

Nick had not said a word since they pulled him away from his mother's body. He mostly clung to Adalind, as if afraid she would slip away.

Renard called Hank's phone, he had pulled some strings and talked with some wesen that owed him favors. Kelly Kessler Burkhardt's body would be delivered to a funeral home so Nick could bury his mother properly. One body was easy enough to hide. Most of those investigating the incident were more curious as to why the head of a law firm had hired thugs to kidnap one of his lawyers. The captain was going to spin things so everyone would believe Berman was obsessed with Adalind and wanted her for himself. Seeing her married to someone he thought was beneath them, and her leaving the firm to have that man's child, pushed the disturbed man over the edge. Luckily his neck had been broken some how in all the chaos, and he was no longer a threat.

Nick and Adalind smiled with relief that everything was able to be smoothed over.

Nick asked Monroe to call the funeral home and ask them to cremate his mother's ashes. He and Adalind will take a trip someday and bury the ashes in his father's grave. So his parents could be buried together, like it says on their headstones.

Adalind squeezed her husband's hand in agreement, assuring him she supported him and was by his side in all things.

"I should call Trubel, tell her everything that's happened."

"I can do that, Adalind. I tell her to come over here. We'll make dinner. Let you guys take it easy tonight, after the day you've had."

Adalind smiled at him with thanks. Bolts of pain were going through her again. Sharper this time. She had a feeling that her baby would be coming into the world sooner the expected.

Still she said nothing. She had read about false labor pain and did not want to get Nick worked up incase that was what this was. He had been through enough. He did not need any more trauma today.

But an hour later, as she was about to walk upstairs to freshen up, that's when the clear sign came that the newest Burkhardt was about to make his entrance.

"Guys, Adalind's water just broke." Nick called to the other's

The grimm handed his truck keys to Monroe. Trusting the blutbad to get his family to the hospital safely.

Nick climbed in the back with Adalind, coaching her through the breathing and keeping her as calm as possible.

They got her admitted in and into a delivery room. Nick refusing to leave her side the entire time.

Adalind squeezed Nick's hand with great force, but not once did the soon to be father flinch. He just smile at his wife. Telling her she was the most beautiful being in the world. That he loved her and knew she was going to be an amazing mother.

Nick saw the baby, saw his beautiful daughter, placed his hand on her when the nurse laid her on Adalind, and then he heard the doctor say "You're not done yet, there's another one coming."

Sure enough, soon Nick and Adalind's son was placed on the new mother's chest.

Once the touch sense had been done, the nurses took the babies away to clean them up.

Nick kissed his wife deeply. "I love you so much, Adalind. You are remarkable." He kissed her hands. "We have twins! You gave birth to twins!"

"I know, Nick. I was there. And I love you too. You are going to be a great dad. I have no doubt about it."

After spending a little more time with his family. Nick thought he should tell the others.

There was a chorus of congratulations and surprises at it being two babies instead of one. Everyone was very happy for the new parents. And everyone wanted to know what their names would be.

Nick admitted he was so overwhelmed with everything that the names had not been decided yet.

However, it seemed Adalind had already thought that out.

"I was thinking we name our daughter Diana. In mythology, she is the goddess of the moon and the hunt, what better way to honor her father's legacy."

"It's beautiful." Nick said, "What about our son"

"Kelly, for the woman who gave up her life to protect her grandchildren." Adalind said softly.

Nick felt his eyes grow hot. He only nodded his head in agreement. Unable to speak from all of the emotions blocking his throat.

He was certain that even if he lived a thousand lifetimes, he would never be able to express how grateful he was for this incredible woman.

The parents stayed in that hospital room for hours, just holding their children and being thankful at the miracles they had been given.

Life would continue on as it as a way of doing.

Monroe and Rosalie got married in a beautiful ceremony. Nick was the best man. (He wore sunglasses the whole time. To keep his eyes from going abyss black at seeing wesen) Adalind was the matron of honor. (Rosalie's mother had objected at first. Thinking Rosalie's sister should be in that spot. At least until said sister destroyed grandmother's wedding dress. And even though neither Monroe nor Rosalie liked that dress, they were not going to say a thing about how it all worked in their favor.) The babies were kept in cradles near by. All of the eisbiber women volunteering to keep an eye on them.

Everything went flawlessly.

Nick could not help but think how strange life was.

If he had never gotten his grimm abilities, than he would have never met Monroe. He would have never been able to introduce Rosalie to Monroe. And the two wesen would not be getting married.

He also knew he would not have Adalind or his children.

So many odd series of events had to happen for him to have so much love and happiness in his life.

Yes, there had been a lot of heartbreak, but Nick was certain he would go through it all again, just to have his family.

When they had gotten their children home from the hospital, Nick had stayed up late that night and for several nights after, just looking at Adalind and their babies. He had a family and they were safe. They were with him and they were safe.

He was blessed in so many ways.

Nick looked around at his friends and family. At everyone laughing and having a great time. He knew no matter what life threw at them they could get through it together.

Because that's what family did. Especially his.

 **This is the last chapter for A different Path. I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
